Harry Potter and the Heir to Atlantis
by Jules41
Summary: The heir to Atlantis has been found. Choices must be made. What is Harry to do now? Sort of fem-Harry but a little bit of a roller coaster for him.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_** _: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths._

Prologue

Elra paced the inner walls of the Sacred Planning Room. Here, the great warriors of his country's rich history had planned major wars and prepared the defenses of the powerful archipelago. Now a much more vital operation was undergoing, an operation that he had no part in, making him feel completely useless. As he turned the last corner of the wall and once again stood, with the door at his back, he marvelled that such a simple plan came from a young child. A desperate runaway wanting to prove that she could make it on her own was disgruntled that she couldn't disappear as well as the Lost One. It was then that the greatest of the sorcerers, magicians, and seers were escorted into the Sacred Planning Room. A holy room that had never before been entered by one outside of the royal family was currently filled with men and women from all walks of life. Their only common tie was magic and their desperate desire to make the royal family whole again.

Once the group of wise ones had gotten over how such a simple idea had been overlooked in the Hundred Year Quest, they immediately jumped into action. That very same day, the magicians started deconstructing the planning table while the sorcerers tied it to the world. The seers stood along the very walls that Elra paced, just watching the others and talking to each other. Some of the men were appalled that such action was needed while some were thrilled to be a part of a new venture. They all agreed that this time they finally stood to see real success.

"The ties are broken," announced the lead magician as he stepped back, followed by his fellows. The sorcerers stepped forward and leaned over the table. They could only watch as the features of their beloved archipelago melted together into a mess of sand, grass, and water. Eventually the table was covered with an even murky brown mud. A grey sorcerer nodded in sad acceptance of a bypass era and a glow began to surround him and his brethren, the glow combined and as the grey sorcerer touched the table the glow did also. Elra just watched as the table seemed to suck the glow into it and began glowing itself. He had just a simplest grasp of how magic worked, but it seemed scary to see it in action. Through the glow he could just barely make out the brown colour on the table begin to separate back out into blues and greens and greys again. Suddenly, like a rubber band, the glow snapped, separating the glow in half between the sorcerers and the table.

"It's so strong," whispered one of the few women in the room, a young sorceress who was very pale and on the verge of fainting. One of the seers stepped forward and touched the table lightly, watching how the table responded. Elra had no idea what the seer had seen, but the man just nodded.

"We're ready." Knowing his singular job was to control the events to keep them from getting out of control, Elra immediately escorted the magicians and sorcerers out of the room, instructing them to follow a guard to a room where they could rest and eat before going home. Several bags of gold and gems had already been prepared for those assisting in the procedure.

Once the door was once again shut and Elra stationed by the wall again, the seers all clustered around the table, dragging tall stools closer so that they could easily peer down at the table. They numbered four in all, one to each side of the table, each controlling a singular cardinal direction. Intrigued at history in the making, Elra watched in between their shoulders as a large circle of blue and green had appeared in the centre of the table. He was fascinated as the 'still' image slowly rotated on the table. He almost snorted as he remembered several people a long time ago swearing that the land was flat, something that his people had never believed. The seers all clasped hands around the table, concentrating together their goal, an heir to the throne. Their Queen was an immortal for as long as there is no viable heir to the kingdom, but she grew tired. Because of her tie to the island, as she grew tired, so did their home and the people. They all knew that the only way out was to find an heir so the Queen could pass on the title to another. Hopefully, this heir would be able to continue her great legacy. Elra watched as the great circle, the planet, morphed into a single continent, and into progressively smaller pieces of land. It stopped for a while as the seers sat back to take a short break. Elra leaned forward to examine the piece of land visible on the table before him.

"Where is this?" One of the seers, a young man, leaned forward and touched the map before them. He closed his eyes to focus on the information that his senses were supplying him.

"This land has held many names in the past. The current name is England. It is part of a larger piece called Great Britain." Elra nodded and stared at the map.

"This is the land that holds the heir? The Lost One?" An older female seer frowned at the table. Slowly she began to shake her head sadly.

"Most likely not the Lost One, but perhaps her child or even grandchild. The Lost One was never bound to the island, so she is… was not immortal." The man across from her and tapped part of the map, causing it to shift and grow larger.

"It was simpler before because as a person grows up they tend to not wander too far from home. Some do, but most don't. But the closer to the home we get, the more likely the senses we feel from the heir will come from more places than the home." The black haired older man nodded and pointed to a place to the north of the table. Elra couldn't tell anymore if it were true north or not as the image on the table kept shifting around.

"For example, I believe that the child spends much of its time there, but it isn't 'home.'"


	2. Chapter 1: Visitors

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.**_

Visitors

Harry sighed as he dug through the garden, pulling the weeds out carefully and placing them into the wheelbarrow beside him. Aunt Petunia had been particularly insistent that he not disturb the flowers when he pulled the weeds free. She also didn't want displaced dirt all over the lawn. Apparently, she was trying to win some sort of award from the local gardening society. It would have disgusted Harry if he could even bring himself to the point of caring. Ever since the last task in the tournament he had been depressed and was constantly thinking about Cedric and how he had died. Harry sighed and gingerly pulled up a few more weeds. His uncle had somehow sensed the change in Harry's temperament and had taken advantage of the situation. Every time he came home drunk or when Harry didn't finish his chores he would punish Harry immediately when he got home. In fact, right now Harry carefully nursed what felt like a broken arm and his ribs were still sore from his first beating near the beginning of the summer.

When he heard a car pull up in front of the house his head shot up in shock and terror. Uncle Vernon wasn't due back yet, but if he came home early, he would be irate that Harry had not finished his list of chores, no matter how early he may be home. Since Harry still hadn't fully recovered from his last punishment he wasn't looking forward to Uncle Vernon's return home.

What Harry did see took him by surprise. Coming to a stop by the curb, was a long white limousine. Harry blinked in surprise and rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things, unknowingly tracking dirt across his face. A limousine on Privet Drive was not something common in the least. Though he did believe that Petunia was probably thrilled to death with the prestige that it stopping at number four would give the Dursleys, and it had definitely gathered attention from around the block. Even old Mrs. Figg, who was walking down the block, had stopped to stare at the limousine. Harry returned to his weeding reluctantly, but watched the action around the limousine out of the corner of his eye.

The front passenger side door opened and a man stepped out. He was dressed in a well cut black business suit with some sort of embroidered emblem one his jacket pocket. As Harry dropped a few more weeds in the wheelbarrow, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the man shut his door and hurried around to the door behind him. The man opened the door and stepped back as another man similarly dressed, stepped out of the car. This second man turned back and held his hand out to the remaining occupant. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and stopped even pretending to weed the garden as a delicately gloved hand reached out to clasp his. An elegant lady stepped from the car. She was dressed in a pale blue gown that would not have looked out of place at a formal dinner with the Minister himself, maybe even the queen of England. Harry quickly went back to weeding as he saw the lady take in her surroundings while the first gentleman quickly shut the car doors and took his position behind her. Harry smiled to himself, as the lady seemed to almost sneer at the neighborhood around her. _Take that, Aunt Petunia_ , Harry gleefully thought to himself.

She seemed to take in every detail of the house before noticing him weeding the front garden. He hastily turned his eyes back to the flowers before him, but he could practically feel her eyes rake over his emaciated body. He knew what he must look like, to a lady like herself. The Dursleys had once again resorted to denying him food as punishments during the times when his body was too broken. A tiny part of him hoped that she knew his situation and would take pity on him, maybe even help him. His inner cynic knew it would never happen.

"Boy, where might I find the lady of this house?" called the lady in a firm, regal voice that was clearly at ease addressing servants. Harry looked up in surprise that she had actually acknowledged him, even though a small part of him bristled at being called a boy. He quickly stood and tried to brush off as much dirt as possible before turning to answer her.

"I can get her if you like," Harry offered to her in the quiet, submissive tone that his uncle required. She frowned and nodded sternly, not elaborating. Harry walked quickly to the front door and hesitated only for a moment before holding it open for the lady. The man that had opened her door before came forward now and held the door, nodding for Harry to continue inside. Harry took the hint and went quickly to find Aunt Petunia. He could hear the lady quietly murmuring to the man as they stood, waiting, in the hall.

Harry found Aunt Petunia waiting for him in the kitchen. He realized then that she had been watching from the window when she started to leave the room as soon as he entered. She quickly snapped at him to wash his hands and put together a tea tray for their guests right before the door snapped shut tight behind her. He scrubbed the garden soil from his hands before filling the battered tea kettle. Harry sighed as he started the water for the tea and gathered the best tea set he could find. All he could hear of the conversation out in the hall was quiet murmurs as he put the tea tray together. He was relieved when the kettle finally whistled so that he could return to the guests and maybe find out what they wanted with people like the Dursleys.

Harry carefully balanced the tea tray as he made his way from the kitchen into the living room where Aunt Petunia had brought the lady and the men. As he served the cups of tea he tried to discreetly figure out who these strangers were. The man who had held the door seemed to be subservient to both the other man and the woman, but neither treated him poorly or like a servant. The woman was obviously in charge of the group, but the other man seemed to hold an important place wherever they came from. He tried to loiter in the room under the pretense of waiting to see if they needed anything else, but a sharp glare from his aunt quickly changed his mind. As he was making his way up the stairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up properly, he heard the lady calmly ask Aunt Petunia about her family.

Once in the bathroom Harry made quick work with cleaning himself up the best he could. His arm was still hurting from his punishment the previous night, which had made it even harder to do his chores today. He winced as he jostled his arm the wrong way while drying it off. Harry wiped his face one last time before heading out of the room with the intention of getting started on cleaning Aunt Marge's room. The beastly woman had just left the other day and her dogs had made a mess of the room once again; the same mess that he had gotten in trouble for not having finished cleaning yesterday. Harry took a deep breath to psyche himself up for his next task before opening the bathroom door.

Harry stopped short as the second gentleman from the limo was standing outside the door. Harry quickly stepped out of the way thinking that the man needed to use the bathroom, but was surprised when instead of stepping in he turned to follow Harry.

"You must be the Harry that your aunt spoke so… fondly of," said the man, sneering at the mention of Harry's aunt.

"I'm surprised that she spoke of me at all," Harry admitted softly as he headed down the hall to Aunt Marge's room. Uncle Vernon wouldn't accept rich visitors as a good enough reason to not finish his chore list.

"She didn't really want to, to be honest," the man admitted reluctantly. "Alanna is truly expert at easing her way through situations like that. There's this old story that goes around occasionally that in one afternoon she got a stubborn old widower to stop pining after his deceased wife, release his eldest son to the military, and to even begin dating again."

"Impressive," Harry said automatically as he opened Aunt Marge's door to start cleaning. He had expected the man to take the hint and wander back downstairs, where guests belonged, but instead the man followed Harry into the flowery bedroom and just looked around curiously. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as he began picking up the piles of dog waste that seemed to always cluster around the guest bathroom door. As the man began another 'impressive' story about the 'great' Alanna, Harry wondered idly if Aunt Marge had trained the dogs to not use the bathroom in the tiled and easily cleaned connecting bathroom just to make him work harder.

"… speaks highly of her son, Dudley. Do you two get on well together?" The change in topic took Harry by surprise. He had just started tuning the suited man out as he finished picking up the floor in the room. He figured that the bed could stay the same for another day, or at least until wash day. That just left sprinkling the carpet with powder before vacuuming.

"Not terribly so. It's gotten better lately. He used to threaten me with his friends all of the time. Lately he hasn't bothered me much. But then again Aunt Petunia keeps me quite busy," he admitted softly as he sprinkled the carpet freshener around the bedroom. His arm was starting to throb from his continual use of it and he desperately wished the man would just get on with whatever he came here for.

"Dreadful woman that. I absolutely hated leaving Alanna alone with her, but she has asked that I scout out this place while she distracted your aunt to find out more about your family. I'm sure even Malock can handle someone such as her, though." From the moment he mentioned scouting out the house Harry was immediately apprehensive. Who 'scouted' houses when making friendly visits?

"Not to be rude, sir, but just who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously as he started to think about where he could run if these people were dangerous. After the events at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, he wasn't about to be caught by surprise by a stranger in his house. He was startled for a moment when he realized that he considered the Dursley house as his. He never had before. The man just chuckled and followed Harry out of the room.

"Of course, my dear boy." Harry winced at the words he heard so often from his headmaster coming from this man. "My apologies, it was very remiss of me. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Elra. I'm a… close friend of… Alanna downstairs. She would have introduced herself outside if she hadn't have been so distracted at the time. You see, she's not used to such a… uniform neighborhood." Harry smiled in agreement.

"She doesn't look like she's used to too much outside of some sort of mansion or palace," Harry said quietly, thinking back to the elegant hand that had reached out of the car earlier and the regal bearing of the lady as she surveyed the neighborhood.

Elra chuckled, "You are certainly right about that. I was rather hoping though that you could tell me a bit about your family though. Alanna was trying to get your aunt to open up a bit, but she was strangely tight lipped about you and your family. We did find out that she was adopted, even though she was strangely reluctant to admit even that much." Elra watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Harry's face. His face finally settled down with a look of surprise.

"I didn't know she was adopted at all. She didn't like my mother at all, so I guess that explains why. She only took me in when my parents died because of a letter that basically guilted her into it," Harry said quietly, remembering a very hazy memory. "They like to tell everyone that my parents were drunks and worthless. I believed it too, until I was eleven and sent for by the boarding school that my parents had signed me up for. She and Uncle Vernon were not happy with them when I learned the truth about my parents." He stopped himself suddenly as he realized what he had been about to tell the man. Apparently that Alanna woman wasn't the only one that subtly engendered trust.

"The truth? That they were magic users, or something else?" Elra asked curiously. Harry's eyes widened.

"You know about… about _magic_?" asked Harry quietly, looking around as he said the dreaded _m_ word. He nervously glanced down the hall towards the stairs, a little scared that his aunt would find out that he had used the forbidden _m_ word.

"Of course, both Alanna and I. Though she's a little bit more than just a magic user. Personally, I can't really do much, but I was raised amidst it. I only managed a simple fire charm." Elra paused a moment, thinking, before asking Harry another question, "Has anyone ever told you about your grandparents?" Harry frowned at that, realizing that no one had ever mentioned anything about them. Everyone had been quick to talk about James and Lily's positive qualities, but nobody had ever told him anything about the rest of his family.

"No one actually, now that I think about it. All I know is that my dad was supposed to be a pure blood, rich, and popular and my mum was a smart and talented muggle born. I used to wonder if maybe some dark wizard killed my mum's parents and that that was why Aunt Petunia hated me so much, but it makes more sense now, knowing that she was adopted." Harry trailed off and considered his aunt and her reasoning for the first time with a bit more compassion.

Elra hesitated a moment before saying, "We actually believe that…"

Before he could get any further a rich, melodic voice cut him off, "We don't just believe it now. I know it for a fact now." Harry turned in surprise to see the lady, Alanna, come up the stairs with her fingertips delicately brushing the tops of the railing. She was followed distantly by a worried Petunia who stopped at the top of the stairs, wringing her hands nervously. "Harry, dear, your aunt was actually adopted by your grandparents. Your grandparents had just as pure a bloodline as your father did, just a different sort of magical blood line, a more specific one. I'm a fair bit older than I seem. Your grandmother, Anne, ran away from home as a young adult because she was scared to take upon herself the role her status placed upon her. She ran away with a… friend of the family. My husband, Anne's father, was extremely close to Anne and loved her dearly. Almost immediately after she left, he passed on, heartbroken. When he died we realized that she was the only one left capable of continuing the family line. We searched constantly, but we could not find where she had disappeared. We had no idea that she and her friend had married, taking on the last name of Evans, and started a life in the non-magical world. We're not really sure why they adopted another child when they were obviously perfectly capable of conceiving, but we are now positive that your mother was their child. You see, Harry, you are my only remaining direct descendant." Alanna smiled kindly down at Harry and softly brushed the tears that had started forming on his face from their mentioning of his mother. "You are my great-grandson."

Harry stared wide-eyed up at Alanna. "I… I've got family? I... I've always dreamed that a distant relative would show up and take me away, but I never… actually thought…" Harry trailed off, still not quite believing this news.

"I would like for you to come home with me, Harry, to make my home yours. I would understand if you don't want to. You don't really know us very well and you must have lived here most of your life. But it would mean a lot to me and my… friends if you would." She smiled down at Harry kindly, trying to project nothing but her love for the boy and an utter calmness.

"I… I think I would like that, but what about my friends and school? Will I still be able to attend the same school?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Your friends will be more than welcome to visit. We'll definitely invite them for your birthday and see what happens from there. I will have to take the school under consideration, however. There will be a lot to decide before I can make a final decision on that, more than you can imagine at this point," said Alanna firmly. She didn't want to chase the boy away, but she didn't want to lie to him either. It would take a lot to teach Harry everything he would need to know before leaving her island. It would also take a lot of political maneuvering to arrange for a young Atlantean prince to attend a foreign university, much less a boarding school.

Harry frowned at her and hesitated for a moment. He was pretty sure they were leaving some very important information out, but he couldn't possibly think of what it could be. He looked from Elra to Alanna to Petunia before looking back at Alanna again. It was his look at Petunia that decided things for him. If he left with Alanna and Elra he knew he wouldn't have to return back to this house again. He wouldn't get another beating from Uncle Vernon, he thought as he rubbed at his sore arm. And from the looks of Alanna, her dress, and the limo, he probably wouldn't have to do any more hard labor chores and he'd definitely be given enough to eat. If he didn't go, he suspected life would get a whole lot worse for him in the coming weeks. He slowly started to smile.

"I think I would love to," he answered shyly. Alanna's face practically glowed in her happiness at his decision.

"Your… Alanna, if you wish, I can help Harry here with the packing his things," said Elra quickly. She frowned at him, thinking that he was ditching her with the annoying horse-faced woman.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you, Harry." She turned on her heel and nodded to Petunia, "Why don't you tell me more about that delightful young man of yours." Petunia's face lit up as they walked downstairs together. Harry shuddered at the new topic of conversation.

"Please tell me that she doesn't really like Dudley?" asked Harry hopefully as he walked to his room.

"Oh no, she's just keeping Petunia distracted," Elra said quickly, soothing the boys fears that Alanna was just like Petunia. "To be honest, she is outright disgusted with your aunt. You can tell once you get to know her, but she usually keeps her feelings hidden from the average person. But in her line of work being diplomatic is an occupational hazard." Elra chuckled to himself as he followed Harry into his room.

He glanced around at the room, frowning at the condition of the furnishings. Harry stood by nervously as Elra walked around touching things and fingering some of the clothing, checking their condition. His frown deepened when he saw a regal snowy owl locked in her own cage that was entirely too small for an owl to live in without being released. Elra looked at Harry quickly and examined him closer, taking note of the condition of the clothes he was currently wearing, the rope tied around his waist as a belt, the peculiar way he held his arm, and the holes in his sneakers.

"From the looks of things I wouldn't bother packing much in the way of your clothes. None of this would satisfy the people that take care of Alanna's wardrobe so they'll just end up discarding them anyway. If there's anything you would like to keep for sentimental reasons I'd say keep it though."

Harry frowned and glanced around his room before heading to the pitiful dresser he had. He quickly pulled out his school uniform and four of his most prized pieces of clothing, his jumpers that Mrs. Weasley had sent him every Christmas.

"I take it that those weren't supplied by Petunia?" asked Elra as he took the stack from Harry and moved to place them in Harry's school trunk. He glanced around the room and started to gather the things that he felt that Harry would want to keep; the hand drawn pictures on the wall, the school books that were half hidden under the bed, and the loose parchments that were spread out on the opposite side of the bed.

"My best mate's mum gave me one of those every Christmas since I started Hogwarts," said Harry as he gathered the scant few notes, letters, and cards that he had received from his friends that summer.

"They must mean a lot to you then," commented Elra as he fingered a shirt that he had pulled from the school trunk before tossing it into an open area on the floor in disgust.

"They do," agreed Harry. He paused a moment, thinking, before asking, "Speaking of Hogwarts, can I leave a note for my headmaster? When he finds out I'm gone he'll be sure to worry." Elra looked up at Harry and thought carefully. _What sort of school was this that the headmaster kept that close of a watch on its students?_

"That might be a good idea actually. You might also want him to pass along your best wishes to your friends. We don't know when we'll be able to get around to sending out invitations to your birthday party and we wouldn't want them worrying, would we?" Elra smiled down at Harry's obvious relief.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, so much," said Harry as he quickly moved to his desk to write a quick note to Headmaster Dumbledore. Elra nodded to Harry and he continued to inspect the room, gathering the unwanted rags in a pile and methodically searching the room for Harry's belongings. He frowned once again at the clothes that Harry was wearing and started looking for something more appropriate. He finally gave up on the clothes scattered about the room and started shuffling through the school trunk. He finally pulled out one of Harry's school robes that he had just packed.

He drew the robe out of the trunk and shook it out to check for wrinkles. "Why don't you wear this instead of your rags you're wearing now? Alanna or Malock can always cast a quick spell so no one notices outside. Even though we'll be arriving home in the dead of night, first impressions are key." Harry looked up from signing his name to his letter and stared at Elra in surprise. Harry nodded and took the robe from Elra. He quickly grabbed the rest of his school uniform and retreated to the bathroom to change. Elra shook his head as he went about his business of collecting Harry's few personal items. It was easy to tell the difference between Harry's belongings and the rest of the junk on the floor. It was obvious that the things that had been treated almost lovingly had to be Harry's. Elra shook his head in disgust at Petunia as he tossed the rest of the rags that Harry called his clothes out of the trunk. He made a pile of the clothes and quickly incinerated them with a quick hand gesture and whispered spell. He remembered fondly that his sister teased him relentlessly when he accidentally set his first fire.

He smiled as he found a well-kept and carefully folded sports uniform. Apparently, he had just found the boy's favorite pastime. After retrieving a well-oiled and well-loved broomstick from beneath the bed, Elra surveyed the room. All that remained seemed to be the broken toys and general junk that he couldn't believe belonged to the same child who took such care of his broomstick and uniform. He glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed that had been carefully repaired. He frowned as he considered packing the item that Harry had obviously cared enough about to repair. He shook his head, though. There was no sense in bringing anything that would force him to remember this obviously disastrous time here, especially when said item obviously operated on electricity which would not be available. He looked up as he saw Harry re-enter the room, this time neatly groomed and wearing his school robes. Elra glanced over him before giving him a reserved nod of approval, despite the fact that his hair was still sticking up all over the place. He remembered the pictures of Harry's grandfather and knew that it couldn't be helped.

Elra watched as the boy surveyed the room, obviously looking to make sure that nothing of importance had been left behind. Suddenly the boy crouched down and started to pry a board from the floor. After he moved the owl's cage next to the trunk, Elra walked over and crouched beside him.

Harry quietly started to explain to Elra. "After I came home from my first and second year Uncle Vernon would lock my things away so I would hide things in my clothes and put them in here as soon as I had the chance. It was the only way I'd be able to do homework over the summer. I still keep a few things in here, just in case Uncle Vernon changes his mind about letting me keep my things." Harry quietly drew out a photo album and hugged it to himself for a few seconds before passing it to Elra.

Elra glanced through a few pages before going to place it carefully in the trunk. "Alanna would love to see this if you would let her. She never had the chance to meet her own granddaughter."

"I know the feeling," said Harry sadly as he pulled the handful of birthday cards he had received from his twelfth birthday when Dobby finally returned them to him. He tossed them into the trunk himself before shutting the lid firmly. The sound of the latch clicking shut seemed to be a signal because suddenly the door opened and another man entered the room. Harry watched as Elra almost silently greeted the man and stepped back to allow the newcomer to pick up the trunk and make his way out of the room.

"Are you ready then?" asked Elra gently, knowing that it can be hard sometimes leaving the only home one knows, even if that home meant nothing but misery and pain.

Harry shut his eyes as he remembered all that he had gone through in this house before muttering darkly, "Good riddance." He stalked towards the door after picking up his letter and rolled it up, leaving Elra to follow him happily after lifting the owl's cage. It seemed that Harry wouldn't regret his decision at all. Although, the wince as he pushed the bedroom door further open reminded Elra that once they returned home that they would need to have the healers check him over.

Elra followed the lad downstairs, happy to be able to take leave of the monstrosity of a house himself. A quick look of glee seemed to come across the boy's face as he approached Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia, do please give my headmaster my best wishes when he comes by to check on me," said Harry in his sweetest voice. Elra understood the look of glee immediately as he watched Petunia's pale to a color more appropriate on a vampire. "I've a letter here for him that should explain things," continued Harry as he dropped the roll of parchment on the table. Elra glanced at Alanna to see that she had also noticed Petunia's reaction. As one more of Alanna's disguised guards took the owl's cage from him, Elra cleared his throat.

"I do believe that it is time for us to take our leave, Harry," said Alanna kindly. Harry nodded and stepped back to in order to follow Alanna out. "It has been truly a learning experience, Petunia. I hope you enjoy your new free time without your nephew," said Alanna, in her usual diplomatic way. Petunia stumbled over her own attempt at a regal goodbye, completely ruining the effect. Alanna turned on her heel and headed out the door which Elra had quickly stepped forward to hold open for her and Harry.

Alanna placed a hand on Harry's back, almost motherly, and silently led him out to the car.

"Ready to go home, Harry dear?" she asked tenderly. Harry nodded and grinned happily at the thought of a new, better start. Home sounded good to him.

Harry stared owlishly as he was guided down the walkway towards the limousine. Nearly the entire neighborhood watched him from various windows and bushes as he made his exodus from his old home. Approximately 10 feet from the car Harry noticed a shimmering barrier between him and it. Alanna's hand tightened on Harry's arm as they walked through the barrier. Once again Harry was brushing at his eyes in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 2: Home

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.**_

Home

 _Approximately 10 feet from the car Harry noticed a shimmering barrier between him and it. Alanna's hand tightened on Harry's arm as they walked through the barrier. Once again Harry was brushing at his eyes in disbelief._

There before them, instead of a limousine, stood a brilliantly shining white carriage. In the back, the man from earlier was securely strapping both the trunk and Hedwig's cage to the luggage compartment. The man was now in an odd sort of uniform that looked as if it came straight out of a medieval history book. In the front of it sat a man in the same sort of uniform with a seal on the back that Harry couldn't quite make out, but it looked similar to the shield that had appeared on the breast of the suits that had been visible before. In his hands were leather reins that led to a team of four horse-like creatures that had a horn on their heads like unicorns, but wings on their backs like pegasi. Harry blinked at that. He had never thought to see animals like that on Privet Drive.

Harry was broken from his reverie by a soft chuckle behind him. He looked up to see a kind and amused smile on Alanna's face.

Alanna quickly explained, "We have special wards around all of us and our things whenever we leave home. They serve a double purpose of avoiding detection of the non-magical people and magical as well. We like our… privacy too much to allow either sort to know we exist right now. At least for now." Elra quickly stepped forward, ahead of Alanna for the first time, and opened the door for her. Alanna smiled to Elra and gestured to Harry to enter the carriage first. The last thing from Privet Drive that Harry saw as he climbed inside the carriage was old Mrs. Figg hurrying down the street towards her house.

The inside of the carriage was only slightly more ornate than the outside. The seats and the back rests were covered in, what Harry found out as he sat down, soft velvet and were extremely well padded. As Alanna and Elra climbed into the carriage, Harry examined the woodwork; it seemed to be a rich mahogany covered in odd runes and fanciful designs. Alanna smiled at Harry as she settled into her seat across from him and Elra thumped the wall of the carriage. As soon as Elra sat down across from Alanna, beside Harry, the carriage gave a sharp jerk. Harry assumed that it was the carriage beginning to move.

Alanna shifted a bit in her seat to get comfortable before turning to Harry, "So, Harry. I assume you would like to know more about me and our people?"

Harry started in surprise and asked, "Our people? What do you mean?" He stared wide-eyed at Alanna. _Was this what they had avoided mentioning earlier?_

"I may not have been completely open with your aunt, but I'm more than willing to explain everything to you now." Alanna turned her head to watch Elra close the window curtains as she paused to collect her thoughts before explaining, "I'm more than just your everyday magic user." Alanna hesitated again and took a deep breath. She knew that this was the point that she could make or break their relationship. "I was completely honest when I said that I was your great-grandmother. However, I neglected to mention just how we… lost your grandmother. You see, she was in line for a very important position, a position that I was holding for her for when she came of age." She paused again considering how to tell Harry just who and what she was when Elra took over for her.

"Harry, what Alanna is trying to tell you, is that she is the current queen of Atlantis. Your grandmother, the Crowned Princess Anne, didn't want to deal with the pressures and duties that came with the position. She ran away, escorted by one of her own sworn protectors. It was a scandal at the time. Not that she ran away with her own protectors, but that she swore to never return until she was released from her responsibilities."

Alanna had gathered herself to take over the explanation, "When my husband at the time passed on I realized that this entire situation was ridiculous. She could have been released from the crown and then her first daughter could have assumed her position. You see, our throne is passed along through our daughters. Even you, when you are brought back to Atlantis will be nothing more than just a Prince of the line. When she told me that her parents had adopted a child, I had so hoped that Petunia had not been adopted and when I found that she wasn't I had hoped that you were a girl. However, should you ever have a daughter or granddaughter, she will be the new Queen, should she be accepted as such."

"You see, Harry," continued Elra as he took over for Alanna. "It is not merely the bloodline that decides who can be or cannot be the Queen. When the children of the royal line are born the crown of the Queen is placed on their heads. Should they be the prospective queen they will glow with a brilliant white light. Should the future queen be of their lineage it'll be a blue glow. Otherwise, there will be no glow at all."

Alanna sighed. "You see, the Royal line of Atlantis must be descended from my blood, but I am supposed to be holding another position, a position that I cannot take up until there is an established queen of Atlantis. Historically, I hold the unifying position over the entire wizarding world. Much like the muggle United Nations actually. However, my hands are tied as long as I am tied to Atlantis. I need a female heir to take over the throne."

Harry blinked in surprise as he took in what she had said. He frowned thoughtfully as it started to sink in. "So you're essentially bringing me back to Atlantis to become breeding stock for you."

Alanna frowned and Elra chuckled before answering Harry, "Well, you could always take a potion to become female." Harry turned bright red at that thought and caused Alanna and Elra to smile fondly at him.

"As that is always an option should _Harry_ choose, that is not what we are here for right now. This conversation is currently about explaining to Harry what is going to happen when he arrives at Atlantis," admonished Alanna. "We are bringing you home because you are my family and I would like you to be there. Yes, our people will be excited and yes, there will be much talk of lineage and continuing the line. But never forget that first and foremost, you are there because you are of my blood."

Elra flinched slightly before validating himself, "It may be a decision that he will be faced with in the future. He should know that the question exists before being faced with a decision."

Alanna frowned at Elra, making him visibly recoil. She nodded to him before turning back to Harry, "When we arrive back at Atlantis you will be given an immediate, quick, tour of the Crystal Palace by a pair of attendants that we have already had assigned to you. Their job is to help you settle in and assist you in understanding customs and getting around Atlantis and anything else you may need. If you have any problems with them, you are to just let Elra or me know and we can shuffle them around a bit and find you someone else for that position. The tour will end at your new bedroom and dinner will be taken in your quarters due to how late it will be by that point. You'll meet your tutors for breakfast and from there we'll set up a training schedule for you."

"Training?" questioned Harry.

"Of course, training. We can't expect a child, born a wizard and raised a Muggle, to immediately be able to fit in as a native Atlantean," replied Alanna indignantly. Harry smiled gratefully, wishing that someone had felt the same way when he had been thrown into the wizarding world.

Harry frowned as something that he had been considering for a while came to him. "What about my godfather?"

"Your godfather? You have a godfather?" questioned Alanna, immediately worried that there would be someone left to fight her intention of keeping her grandson.

Elra paled at the thought of losing the boy before they had him crowned and asked, "Then why were you staying with the Dursleys?"

Harry sighed and looked towards the door of the carriage. "He was falsely convicted of a crime, a crime that had him imprisoned in Azkaban until he escaped about a year and a half ago. He never even had a trial. He's been on the run now for about a year or so now." Elra glanced at Alanna as he sighed in relief. An escaped criminal, innocent or not, would not be able to start any custody battles.

Alanna smiled kindly at Harry. "Once I have attained my original position I would be able to have an official trial set for him also. But until I am in my position I would be happy to offer him asylum on Atlantis. Or you could even do so yourself, once you've been crowned a prince, or even princess as Elra alluded to." Harry grimaced again at the thought of becoming a girl.

"I didn't think that something like that would even be possible," said Harry frowning at the idea.

Alanna answered him immediately, "Normally it isn't. However, several centuries back in our history it became customary for barren couples that were the last of their family line to adopt children into their families. It was discovered that a combination of the blood adoption potion and an especially strong healing potion when taken directly after each other would combine to not only have their own affects but it would also reverse the child's gender. The potion's master that discovered the effect ended up adopting around twelve children in order to discover what had caused the reversals. Of course, we also now have some of the best potion brewers in the world because each of those children had the training of a talented potions master." Alanna smiled in thought. "One of those children's descendants is the current Palace Potions Master and still another is one of my own attendants."

Harry grinned at that and said, "My potions master at Hogwarts would probably have loved to meet him."

Elra smiled at Alanna fondly before continuing for her, "Back to your godfather now. While he is more than welcome to have asylum on the island and even be granted housing in the palace, we will not allow him to take over custody of you. You must remain in the line of the crown for any of this to work out."

Harry nodded, understanding the situation, but happy that he would still have some relationship with his godfather. "What about school? I don't want to leave my friends behind. They are the first friends I ever made. My only friends really."

Alanna sighed as she thought for a bit. "Your friends are more than welcome to visit. In fact, it would be much easier for them to visit you than for you to visit them once you have been officially accepted as part of the royal family. We can invite them over on your birthday to begin with to see how it goes. However, the problem comes with your attending a foreign school. In order for you to come back to Britain or any other country for that matter, we'd have to contact the appropriate government authority to alert them and then they'll probably insist on assigning an escort. Heavens knows what would happen if there were any sort of incidents." Alanna shook her head as she considered the factors in allowing Harry to attend Hogwarts.

Harry immediately answered by saying, "But this is Hogwarts. It's considered the safest location in the wizarding world." Harry deliberately ignored the fact that each of his four years some event had put him at risk. "Surely I could be allowed to attend. I've only three more years left." Alanna frowned and studied him closely.

"You're leaving something out," she accused him. As she continued to stare him down Harry shifted nervously and finally ended up blurting out everything that had ever happened to him at the hands of Voldemort, including his parents' deaths.

Alanna settled back in her seat and considered Harry thoughtfully. "As a foreign authority, the people of Atlantis are forbidden from taking action in a different country without either first being asked by the appropriate government or a member of our own people being involved."

"But he killed my parents and specifically targeted me for his rebirth ceremony. Isn't that good enough?" asked Harry insistently.

Elra shook his head, "Unfortunately, Harry, you currently only carry the Atlantean bloodline. You are not a true Atlantean. You were born a British citizen. If he were to attack you after the ceremonial crowning it would be a different story altogether."

"However," Alanna interrupted, "after you are crowned a prince you would not be allowed in a situation where his attacking you would even be possible. You would not be allowed into any dangerous situation until you've secured the bloodline. This is extremely important. Our entire lifeblood depends on you. I am unable to conceive unless it is with my soul mate. On the other hand, once I am able to take on my duties officially I will be in a position such that I will be able to bring this Voldemort character to justice."

Harry folded his hands thoughtfully, "So let me get this straight. Pretty much all of my problems can be solved once you are able to move on to these other duties. And the only way that that can happen is when there is a girl available to be pronounced the queen." Alanna nodded in agreement. "And if I'm found worthy, and take those potions, we'll be able to do something sooner?"

Again Alanna nodded and watched as Harry stared at the curtained window thoughtfully. Several moments passed before he turned back to her.

Harry frowned as he thought about things seriously. "If I'm accepted as a candidate for the thrown, I'll agree to take the potions as long as I'm given a chance to discuss it with my friends first _and_ you agree to give my godfather a fair trial and bring Voldemort to justice as soon as possible. I also want you to discuss, open-mindedly, my return to Hogwarts with the headmaster so that I can return if at all possible." He closed his mouth and stared at her, leaving the final decision in her hands, but not really willing to budge on his demands.

Alanna stared at him for a moment before smiling at him. "It's a deal. As soon as we have our first official interview together we'll plan your birthday party and write out the invitations to your friends, headmaster, and your godfather. We'll go from there directly to the chamber where the crown resides to see if you'll be accepted." Harry nodded, sealing his agreement. Elra sighed in relief as he leaned back in his seat.

Alanna frowned for a second before flushing as she realized that she forgot something fairly important. "So tell me, Harry. When _is_ your birthday?"

Harry laughed and answered, "July 31st. Approximately two weeks from now."

Alanna paled and turned to Elra quickly and said, "As soon as we're back, I want a meeting with all of my advisors, aides, and the city representatives. Apparently, we'll have less time to plan than I originally assumed." Harry practically giggled at her consternation; embarrassing himself and making him think that he already sounded like a girl.

The carriage rocked violently once again. This time it was only Elra's arm that stopped him from falling to the floor. Elra frowned at the abrupt stop. He slipped his fingers behind the curtains and lifted them back a bit to peek out the window. He turned back to Harry and Alanna and announced that they had arrived.

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously as he watched Elra prepare to open the carriage door. It had become obvious that there were many people outside of the carriage waiting, despite the late hour. Alanna glanced over Harry as she stood in the carriage and straightened her gown. Harry took her as his example and stood in order to straighten his own school robes. Alanna grinned at him before nodding to Elra. He nodded back at her and knocked on the wall of the carriage. Almost instantly the carriage door was opened and in the slim view that Harry had of the outside, he could see a crowd of people. Elra stepped out first and turned back to hold a hand out to help Alanna out, just as he had on Privet drive. The instant Alanna stepped out Harry could hear the crowd grow a lot louder. Harry shifted nervously as he started having second thoughts on nearly every decision he had made since Alanna had arrived at Privet Drive.

Alanna raised a hand to acknowledge the crowd and expectantly looked back into the carriage to Harry. He sighed and straightened himself the best he could as he prepared himself to face the masses. As he stepped out of the carriage the noise level of the crowd went up to whole new levels. Harry stared wide-eyed at all of the people in the crowd around him. Alanna reached down and took Harry's hand and started leading him towards the Palace. The crowd had him so distracted and distraught that he barely noticed as before they even made it ten feet past the carriage they were flanked by at least a dozen guards. The guards making a barrier between Harry and the crowd started making him feel a lot better. Harry was immensely relieved when they arrived in the palace.

"Welcome home, Harry," said Alanna kindly as she gestured to the entrance way to the palace. There was crystal, marble, and painted glass everywhere. There was a grand staircase with plush red carpeting on it that led up to the second floor. There were paintings and statues and suits of armor and columns decorated with runes all over the place. Harry blinked, surprised at all of the different things in the room. His attention was snagged though when he noticed two young men come forward wearing white tunics and pants that were similar to the uniform that the men from the carriage were wearing.

"Harry, these are going to be your attendants until the coronation. They'll also be showing you around the palace and to your rooms. If you need anything or to see anyone just let them know and they'll take care of it. In the mean time I have a meeting to get to. It is a pleasure to finally have you here Harry," said Alanna, smiling fondly down at Harry. She ruffled his hair affectionately before turning and walking away, up the stairs, followed by about half of the guards and several others in the same uniforms as the two she introduced as his new attendants.

Harry sighed and turned to the two attendants. The two young men just smiled at him and seemed to be waiting for some sort of sign from him.

"So… um… about that tour? Could we possibly just not do it?" asked Harry hesitantly, not quite sure of how he was supposed to act around them. "I'm just really tired right now."

"Of course, my lord," answered one of the attendants immediately. "We'll just go ahead and show you to your chambers then. Just follow Malen and I, we'll show you the way." The other attendant, Malen apparently, simply nodded his head and started leading the way down the hall.

It took them about five minutes of halls and stairs and conversation that identified the attendant that first spoke as Brian before they finally came to a stop before an unexceptional wooden door.

"And here are your current chambers. You'll probably be moved into more permanent quarters later," said Malen as he opened the door before them and the two guards that had been following took up positions beside the door. Harry stepped through the door amazed at what was spread out before him. The first room looked to be a sitting room, a sitting room the size of the Dursley's entire first floor. On the wall facing the doorway Harry had just entered by, surrounded by floor to ceiling and wall-to-wall bookcases, was a large stone fireplace with a crackling fire in it.

"Queen Alanna loves being able to watch the fireplace without getting overheated. We use cooling spells constantly throughout the summer. If you like it different, just let us know," informed Brian. Harry just shook his head and looked around some more. Clustered in a semi-circle around the fireplace were a sofa, a loveseat, and a regal looking armchair directly across from it with a long, low table in the middle of the three. On the other two walls were portraits hanging in gilded frames surrounded by even more bookcases. On the left hand wall in the corner was a door while on the opposite side sat a large desk and matching chair.

Seeing Harry looking at the other door Malen spoke up to quietly explain, "You bedroom suite is through there, my Lord." Harry nodded quietly before tiredly heading towards that door. Brian quickly stepped ahead of him and opened the door for him. In front of Harry was a small room, small compared to the rest of the rooms in the palace at least. There were more portraits and bookcases here, but also a tall full-length mirror with both frame and stand made of gold. All along the walls were candles giving light to the room, giving Harry just enough light to see that there was a larger open space to his right.

"The candles normally aren't all kept lit at this time of night," explained Brian. Harry ignored Brian. He was tired and just wanted to find his bed. He made his way to the open area he had spied. In this larger area was his actual bedroom. The large bed, obviously a king sized one, was a canopy bed with dark red velvet drapes. The large curtains covering the windows were the same color and fabric. In addition to the bed there was a dark colored wardrobe and matching dresser. In one corner stood a perch where Hedwig was happily waiting for Harry. Seeing her gave Harry a sense of relief, though he couldn't figure out for the life of him how they had gotten his belongings there first. There was another door here, which Harry assumed led to a bathroom. Now that he had his rooms plotted out he turn to Malen and Brian.

"Thanks guys, but I think I can make it from here. Could you let who ever needs to know that I'd rather skip dinner today? I really am rather exhausted," said Harry as he smothered a yawn.

Both Brian and Malen bowed to Harry as Malen responded, "Of course, my lord. Sleep well." With that they turned as one and hurried from the room. Harry sighed, turned, and flopped on the bed, too exhausted to do more than just pull off his robes and shoes before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: First Day

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.**_

First Day

It felt like mere moments before Harry was being awoken by sunlight streaming in through his windows. He just rolled over, burying his head into one of the fat feather pillows and he started to remember just where he was and what had happened the previous day.

"Good morning, my Lord," exclaimed an entirely too happy voice from the other side of the room, near the windows explaining away the sudden burst of sunlight. Harry blearily opened his eyes to see one of his attendants standing, smiling, by the windows. Harry was still half asleep and could not even come up with the attendant's name. He merely grunted and tried to roll over and go back to sleep. "Please, sir. Brian has gotten your bath ready. You really need to get up. Her majesty will be meeting with you today for breakfast." Harry groaned again and slowly levered himself out of bed. He barely had his eyes opened as he stumbled towards where he thought he remembered seeing the bathroom door the other day. He stopped short though when Brian standing there beside the deep inset tub, waiting to help him in the bathroom. He shook his head immediately. He would put up with a lot, but not that.

"I don't think so. I prefer to bathe alone. Just leave the towels for me." Brian immediately placed the towels that sat on the floor beside him on a table beside the tub and scurried out of the room. Harry slowly undressed and made his way into the tub. He was perhaps halfway through cleaning himself by the time he judged himself fully awake. He dunked himself under the water one last time before deciding that he was clean enough and pulled his tired frame from the tub. He carefully dried himself, his arm still sore and throbbing from forced use, before wrapping one of the large fluffy towels around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. There in the bedroom, Malen and Brian were waiting, talking amongst themselves. Brian noticed him first and immediately went to his bed where he started gathering his under garments and bringing them to Harry.

Harry shook his head and said, "No. I'm not some helpless girl." _At least not yet_ , he thought to himself, embaressed at the thought. "I appreciate your setting my clothes out, but I'd prefer to dress myself."

"As you wish, my Lord," said Malen immediately, bowing and excusing Brian and himself from the room. Harry shook his head and started to dress himself in the clothes laid out for him. Everything seemed self-explanatory, almost normal. The tunic shirt was almost exactly like what used to be in fashion, just a little bit longer and had odd little designs embroidered on it. The pants were just regular pants, just with something like a drawstring at the top. The shoes were the only things even remotely different from what he was used to. They were obviously a leather material, a soft brown leather shoe with leather laces holding the front together on his foot. In a way they were like those old American Indian moccasins that he had seen in the books, only these were more like a boot version. Harry inspected himself before heading out to the sitting room where he half expected his attendants to be waiting on him.

He wasn't disappointed to see both Brian and Malen patiently waiting on him. They both nodded at him. This time Brian led the way out of the room, Malen trailing behind. Harry hardly noticed as the two guards trailed behind as he followed Brian to where he assumed he would be eating breakfast. He wasn't too surprised when Brian stopped outside of a door that already had a cluster of guards outside of it and announced that this was the Breakfast Room. He quickly opened the door for Harry and stepped aside. Harry stepped inside and immediately noticed that he was most likely the last to arrive. A long narrow table stretched out in the middle of the room. It was already filled with men and women in all sorts of different costumes. One man wore what seemed to look like some sort of militia uniform; one woman wore a costume made of some sort of cloth panels and netting decorated with pearls; while the others seemed to be wearing other variations of the same outfit that had been laid out for Harry that morning. In the corner of the room on the floor sat a young woman dressed in what looked like drapes of white silken cloth. In her lap sat something that looked like a harp, but Harry could have sworn that harps didn't come in shapes like that. Her fingers drifted across the strings daintily as she made the most haunting melodies come forth.

Alanna was seated at the head of the table and took notice of Harry immediately. "I would like to introduce to everyone here, my great grandson, Harold James Potter." Heads turned all around the table to look at Harry curiously. Harry blushed and looked to Alanna for guidance. She just smiled and gestured to the half hidden empty chair to her right. He had just sat down when she began introductions. "To keep it simple I'll just go around the table. The two next to me are my advisors. You know Elra already. This woman is Ayanna. Next to her is the Atlantean Army Weapons Master, Bremat. He'll be training you physically and teaching you how to wield all of the weapons favored by our people. Beside him is Tatia. She is the Palace tailor. You'll be meeting with her sometime today for her to get your measurements so that a proper wardrobe can be made for you. Opposite her is Merinia. She'll be teaching you how to find and use the Atlantean magic currently hidden within you. Next to her is Pache. He'll be tutoring you on the history and customs of Atlantis and the behavior befitting of the royal family. And next to you is Xiel who will be in charge of introducing you around to the other officials of Atlantis and also keeping your schedule. He will essentially be your first aide. And now that we're all here we can eat." Alanna picked up her fork and started to slowly and carefully eat her breakfast. As soon as she took her first bite everyone else started to eat and talk.

Xiel leaned over to whisper to Harry, "Only those of us outside of the royal family must wait until the Queen starts. You don't need to." Harry nodded his thanks and started eating his own breakfast of what looked like some sort of egg, sausage, and potato mixture, if eggs came in shades of green and potatoes were purple.

After his first few bites of the breakfast on his place Harry leaned over to Xiel to answer, "Honestly, I wanted to wait to see how everyone else ate it." Xiel hid a smile and returned to his own breakfast, Harry following suit. Harry kept silent throughout the meal and just listened to the many conversations going on around him. Nearly all of the conversations, in some way, dealt with him. The tutors were discussing schedules and what they wanted to teach and when. It seemed that Merinia and Bremat were arguing over rights to teaching first thing in the morning. The hardened soldier was insisting that the exercise set the pace for the day, while the older witch demanded the morning, for it was easier to tap into Atlantis's magic then. Tatia was telling Pache about all the different styles of clothes that she had planned for Harry. Pache requested several specific sets of traditional clothes to be incorporated into their lessons. Xiel was the only other one silent throughout all the confusion, although Harry could tell that he was listening to everything as he was making constant notes. Even Elra and Ayanna were talking with the Queen about her schedule and when she would want to meet again with the council about Harry's birthday. Harry nearly groaned when he heard that. Fifteen years with no birthday parties that he could remember was a blessing to him now when he heard just how much preparation was going into a single party. He only hoped that this first one would be the end of the extravagance and that the years following would be simpler.

When Harry found himself tiredly putting his fork down before he'd barely finished half of his plate he noticed Elra watching him oddly. Elra quickly looked away and leaned over to whisper something to the Queen who frowned almost immediately.

"Are you okay," Xiel whispered to Harry, concern plastered all over his face. Harry nodded pushed used his fork to push the food around on his plate, once in awhile lifting the tiniest piece of food.

"Not really hungry," Harry said quietly as he poked at his food until everyone else was done. There was a distinct clink as a single fork was placed on a plate, all other forks immediately stilling. Harry blinked in surprise. Surely every didn't finish at the same time. Unless it was some sort of royal rule that he didn't know yet.

"If you all will excuse us, my grandson and I have business to take care of. Xiel, your duties start now. Please arrange all of your business for after lunch. You will find Harry in his rooms for that," stated the queen. She nodded towards the gathered people as she stood to leave. Harry stood along with everyone else and moved to follow her out of the room.

"We'll discuss this in my office," the queen said as she moved briskly down the hall, Harry having to move quickly to follow her and a quartet of guards following him. "Elra tells me that you have been favoring your right arm. Does it still pain you?"

Harry looked up at her in surprise, his surprise causing him to trip over his own feet as he hurried after her. He hadn't thought that anyone had noticed. He had tried hard to keep anyone from noticing. That had been a rule with the Dursleys before Hogwarts. "Not terribly, but it does bother me some." He rubbed at his sore arm almost subconsciously. He had grown used to ignoring the shooting pains he would feel occasionally.

"If you had said something sooner I could have had a healer waiting for us instead on making you take a tour immediately upon our arrival. No wonder that you skipped dinner. I've already made time in my schedule to admonish Elra for not speaking up sooner. He should have spoken up immediately upon noticing something wrong." Elra seemed fairly miserable at having let down the queen.

"It's not his fault, er… your majesty. I never said anything to him about it," said Harry quickly. He didn't want someone else to be at fault for something that he neglected to mention. Alanna stopped suddenly in the middle of th hall and turned to Harry, her piercing stare pinning him in his spot.

"First of all, you may call me either grandmother or your majesty. As neither of us has any proper family left, I personally prefer grandmother but I will leave that up to what you feel comfortable with. Second of all, never give excuses for the aides or attendants. It's their jobs to anticipate your needs. I would also fault your attendants for not reporting your pain, but they already reported that you would not allow them to assist you in your bathing nor dressing so they couldn't know." She turned on her heel and continued her brisk pace through the hallways. Harry's eyes were wide with the realization that she knew everything that he had done last night.

"I thought Elra was your advisor though, not an aide nor attendant," questioned Harry. Elra didn't say anything but now looked more embarrassed than guilt ridden.

Alanna hesitated for a brief second before admitting, "You are right, but he still should have mentioned it to me sooner. An advisor's job is to give advice. If he noticed something of importance it's his job to tell me. You would do well to remember this entire conversation."

"Yes, grandmother," Harry said quickly, just barely catching the quick smile that quirked Alanna's mouth.

"Here we are," she announced as she approached an ornately carved wooden door with brass handles. One of the guards stepped forward to open the door for her and both her and Harry quickly entered the room alone. Alanna waved her hand towards one of the chairs and she took a seat behind her desk. Harry looked around as she shuffled through some papers on her desk. In many ways this room was very similar to his sitting room, however, instead of the cluster of chairs and couches around the fireplace here, there was a large desk and a couch and a couple chairs facing it. Catching Harry's attention, Alana waved at one of the chairs. Harry sat down quickly and just stared around the room, wide eyed. He couldn't belive how huge everything was.

"A healer will be meeting us here momentarily to take a look at that arm of yours. In the meantime, we need to discuss your party, your friends, and this school of yours. First things first, I'll let you know what we have already decided and then I'll let you fill in any gaps. Sometime during the day before your birthday, your friends will arrive. All of your tutoring sessions will be cancelled except for with Bremat. Your physical fitness must be seen to on a daily basis as he has already seen fit to advise me. However, I have been assured that he will take it easy on you that day. You will be given all day with your friends, although I expect you to see me sometime during the day to give me your final decision on the potions we spoke about yesterday. Should you decide to go along with it, both the potions and the coronation will take place at midnight at the start of your birthday as is tradition. After breakfast on your birthday there will be the presentation of gifts. Sometime close to dinner time but before dark there'll be the royal presentation at the balcony which will be immediately followed by fireworks." At this point Harry's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"It's all too much, grandmother," protested Harry. He really hated when such a fuss was made over him. In a way, it made him feel like he really was what Malfoy had taunted him of being at the bookstore before his second year. And if Snape every caught wind of this…

Alanna levelled Harry with a steady stare. "By that time, you will have either been crowned Prince or Queen. It is not too much. If anything, the people want more than that. Maleck alone wished for us to have a procession through the city also and you don't even want me to get into what the mayor of Ehlvana nearly demanded. He felt that since the Princess Anne spent so much time there before she ran away, his island should hold the primary right to celebrate. Of course that led to a whole other argument between mayors." Alanna paused, as there was a knock at the door. "Come," she ordered. The door quietly slid open and a slender young woman entered the room. She was dressed in pale blue robes similar to the robes found in the wizarding world. She bowed low to the queen before issuing another, slightly lesser, bow to Harry.

"I am Healer Oyma, your majesty. Advisor Elra sent for me," she said quietly, her eyes on the floor.

Alanna nodded and gestured widely towards Harry, "Young Harry needs his arm tended to. While you're at it, see if there're any other injuries that he hasn't noticed." Oyma nodded before approaching Harry who held out his right arm to her. She hesitated slightly before lightly touching it and closing her eyes. Her face twitched a few times before she spoke again.

"His arm was broken. I've set it for healing, but he shouldn't be using it much for a couple days. His ribs were broken but have already started healing. There is evidence of a multitude of past injuries, but nothing that needs treatment beyond possibly a few nutrition potions," Oyma reported before opening her eyes and releasing Harry's arm. Harry flexed his arm a bit, experimenting with it. It stung a bit, but it wasn't the bone jarring pain that he had been avoiding before.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. Oyma blushed, but nodded at Harry.

Alanna nodded, pleased, and said, "Very good. Be sure to alert the kitchens and the potions staff that a nutrition potion is to be delivered with the rest of Harry's meals. I shall be sure that his lessons with the weapons master are delayed for the next couple days."

"Of course, your majesty," said Oyma as she curtsied and made her way out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Alanna turned back to Harry. "Now that that is done, who do you wish to invite over for your birthday?"

Harry thought for a bit before answering, "The Weasleys and Hermione Granger, I guess." Harry hesitated for a bit before quickly adding, "And of course, my godfather, Sirius Black. Oh! Also Remus Lupin, he was one of my dad's best friends. In my third year at Hogwarts, he taught us Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused again before making another subtle attempt at making sure he got to go back to Hogwarts, "I'd also love for my head of house, Minerva McGonagall to be invited. Oh, and Albus Dumbledore too. He's the headmaster."

Alanna nodded and she quickly jotted the names down on a parchment in front of her. "These… Weasleys… this is a family name I assume?"

"Yes. There are four I want to ask specifically, but I don't want to offend the others," said Harry, explaining.

Alanna nodded and made another notation on the parchment. "How many are there?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "There's Bill and Charlie. They're the oldest. Then comes Percy, he's kind of stuck up and snobbish, but he'd probably love to be able to come here. After him are the twins, Fred and George. They're pranksters that love to confuse people about which one is which. The last of the boys is Ron; I first met him on the train going to Hogwarts. He was my first friend. After him is Ginny, she's the only girl. Oh, and the parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley."

Alanna didn't quite hide her surprise as she jotted down each name and made small notations on the side of the paper. "Are there any others you would like to invite?

Harry thought for a minute before adding, "Um… maybe Hagrid. He's a half giant and was the one who first introduced me to the wizarding world and told me just who I was. Or at least who they all thought I was." Alanna nodded as she added another name and several more notes to the parchment. "Oh, maybe not. At the end of the school year I think the headmaster sent him out on an errand to try to gain the support of the giants in the upcoming war." Alanna frowned and added more notes to the paper. She reached for another sheet of parchment and started writing more carefully.

It was a few minutes before she was through. She lifted the parchment and held it out to Harry for him to read. _You have been cordially invited to Prince Harold James Potter's birthday celebration and coronation starting on July 30_ _th_ _. Please be advised that the gathering shall continue until the end of the 31_ _st_ _. If you are not able to attend the entire time transportation will be arranged. This invitation will be turned into a portkey at noon on July 30_ _th_ _. Please be holding all items to be brought at that time along with this invitation. Parents or guardians are also welcome._

Harry looked up at Alanna and asked, "Can I add a personal note to some of them?"

Alanna nodded, "Of course, you can just give them to Xiel and he will make sure that they are there for you when you are ready. You're sure to have enough time for that once we're done with our business. Xiel will bring them to me for sending when you're done."

Harry blinked and stared at Alanna owlishly. "What else is there to do?"

Alanna laughed. "Have you forgotten already? We must see whether Atlantis sees you as worthy or not. But before we do that, we have one last thing to discuss, this school of yours."

Harry took a deep breath, "Grandmother, Hogwarts really does have a really good reputation and it is supposed to be the safest place in the wizarding world. I've already invested four years at…"

Alanna held a hand to stop Harry's rush of speech, almost begging her. "I have already agreed to consider it. However, you must understand my position. Your coronation will make you officially royalty and essentially revoke any and all citizenships you may hold. This means that in order to travel to any other country we have to alert that particular country ahead of time to avoid any nasty surprises. It's almost a perpetual political dance really. Your minister will insist on assigning members of their own militia to guard you for not only your protection, but also to keep them out of hot water in case anything happens. After that point it is a haggling point. I cannot allow him to assign more guards to you than we already have in place while at the same time he cannot allow me to have too large a force inside of his borders. And even after all of that is decided, your headmaster will need to decide if he's even willing to risk his school's safety by allowing so many non-students to remain in his school.

"You see, Harry, there's more to this decision than just deciding a simple yes or no. I promised to sit down with your headmaster and I will do so and since you wanted to invite him to your party that shall be the perfect opportunity to do so. After that I will contact the British leadership to make arrangements. For now, you'll have to be satisfied knowing that should all of my negotiations go our way, you will be returning to Hogwarts."

Harry grinned at her and said, "Thank you so much. I know this isn't a yes or no, but it still means a lot to me."

"I know," she said kindly as she smiled down at Harry. "For now, though, we have a date with a sword." Harry grinned up at her as he stood up, waiting for her to lead the way to this magical sword.

It took them nearly ten minutes of walking down corridors, up some stairs, down others, and constant nodding and greeting of bowing palace servants before they finally arrived at a wooden rune covered double door. The guards once again stepped forward to open both doors for them, but held off as Alanna stopped them.

Alanna placed her hand on the rune covered door, almost lovingly, as she turned to Harry before entering. "These rooms are considered the most sacred place in Atlantis. These rooms are the lowest part of the castle and are deep within the bedrock of the island. In essence, this is the heart of Atlantis. You'll probably be able to feel a bit of that when you enter the room. If not now, definitely once you've been crowned." Alanna nodded to the guards and they opened the doors.

As they entered the room Harry was amazed at the whole… magicalness of the room. The entire place seemed to be made from nothing but highly polished stone and crystal. In nearly every stone there was a rune carved into it. There were rows of chairs on the side they entered, all of which faced a table on a dais by the opposite wall. The wall behind the table contained a single relief of what looked like a map of an island. Harry assumed it was Atlantis. The stone table looked like it had a padded top, covered in velvet. On top of the table lay a goblet, a sword, and a crown.

Alanna spoke quietly beside Harry, "These are the symbols of the Atlantean royalty. At your coronation, after Atlantis accepts your blood right, you will be symbolically and magically washed clean by the water in the goblet. You will be handed the weapon as you swear to protect Atlantis with your life. After you swear your oath it will immediately acknowledge your claim by morphing into a weapon that suits you best. Most queens who can wield magic find that it turns into a staff. After that it is a simple matter of the crown being placed upon your head as your staff members swear their own oath of loyalty to you."

Alanna took a deep and cleansing breath before continuing, "Go ahead, Harry. Touch the crown." Harry looked over at her and she just nodded to him. Harry took a deep, shuddering breath before gathering up his courage. He started to walk over to the crown like he really knew what he was doing and wasn't really quaking with fear inside. He was half scared that it would acknowledge and half scared that it wouldn't. As he stood before the table, he looked back one last time at his new grandmother before finally taking up the crown. He was completely unprepared for what happened next.

The white glow was so blinding that Harry stumbled backwards and probably would have fallen if it weren't for the quick thinking of one of the guards who supported him. Just a moment later his grandmother was beside him, apologizing for not having prepared him for the over exuberance of the crown. She explained that its long disuse caused it to be over… excited at the prospect of a new owner.

Alanna sat back and looked him over again. "Why don't you head back to your rooms? Give yourself some time to relax before lunch and Xiel arrive." Harry could only bring himself to nod and follow his own guards out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion and Letters

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.**_

Confusion and Letters

Albus Dumbledore was sitting back in his office chair, happily sucking on a lemon drop and watching Fawkes preen himself. He had just gotten back from discussing the upcoming year with Minerva and was feeling more relaxed than usual. It seemed like all was right with the wizarding world. Despite Voldemort's rebirth things were fairly quiet in that respect. He wondered if Voldemort was saving himself to build up his energy before attempting anything.

He glanced down at his schedule and sighed. He had another Order meeting planned in just a few hours that they were supposed to plan methods of rescuing and dealing with Voldemort that would just end up disrupted in endless arguing between Mad-Eye and Severus as usual. Albus groaned as he rubbed an aging hand through his hair. He had tried to avoid thinking about his upcoming meeting to keep from losing his good mood. He almost wished that something would happen to break the monotony of his afternoon.

Almost as if bidden from his thoughts, his fireplace flared green and a frantic voice called to him.

"Albus! Albus, get over here, now!" demanded a voice well known to Albus. He blinked his eyes in surprise. Arabella Figg, the elderly squib that he had placed near Privet Drive to watch over the Dursleys and Harry. He went over to the fireplace as quickly as he dared.

"What is it Arabella," Albus spoke into the fire. An unsettled feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach as his subconscious connected Arabella's panic with where she was posted.

"It's the Potter boy," exclaimed Arabella. "There was this rich couple visiting and they took Harry with them!" Albus blinked, but otherwise didn't show any sign of shock at this turn of events. Inwardly, he cursed his wish for something to happen.

"Did he seem to go willingly or was he being forced?" asked Albus urgently.

"He seemed willing enough. The woman was almost hugging him when they stepped out of the house." Albus mused on this for a bit before responding to her.

"We've an order meeting this afternoon anyway so I'll address the situation then. You'll be there this afternoon, right?" Arabella just nodded and abruptly cut the floo connection. Albus just shook his head. He may have wanted a distraction, but this was not what he had in mind.

He considered the clock before he decided that the timing was close enough and reached for his floo pot.

"I may as well get this over with. Right, Fawkes? Sirius is going terribly put out by this," he said, half to himself and half to Fawkes. He sighed as he whispered, "I lost Harry Potter." He groaned before tossing some of the floo powder into the fireplace and called out for number 12 Grimauld Place.

"Albus!" shouted a voice from the kitchen. Albus turned from the fire to see Sirius come jogging from the kitchen, followed by Remus where they had apparently been chatting over lunch, as Sirius was carrying a sandwich in one hand and a butterbeer in the other. Remus just nodded to the aging headmaster in greeting.

"Ah, Sirius. Are you doing well this afternoon?" he asked kindly, trying to avoid even thinking about what he would have to end up telling Sirius later.

"I'm bored as anything, but otherwise fine. Remus here has been catching me up on some of what's been going on out in the free world," said Sirius, scowling at the reminder that he had been stuck in his dreary old home ever since he had finished his chore of rounding up the "old crowd."

"As bored as you may have been, you'll regret wishing for excitement after this meeting," said Albus softly, thinking about Harry. _I know I do,_ he thought to himself.

"Has something happened?" asked Remus urgently. Sirius also looked a bit troubled by this announcement.

"Yes, but whether or not it's a bad thing remains to be seen. How has the cleanup effort been going?" asked Albus, trying to redirect the conversation.

"We've gotten the living room cleared out… more or less. It's the only one that's safe and large enough for most of us to meet in. At least those of us that show up regularly," answered Sirius.

"Good. Good," said Albus looking around idly. He hesitated for a moment before asking uncertainly, "Have either of you two received any letters from Harry lately?" Sirius recoiled, almost as if struck.

"We had just been talking about him," said Remus. "He sent both of us some short notes now and then, but nothing detailed. And nothing recently."

"It's more like he's concerned that we're still around and not so much about catching up," added Sirius, clearly unhappy with the situation. "It's not healthy, Albus."

Albus just nodded. "He's probably still thinking about the resurrection of Voldemort and Cedric." He sighed. That probably had been true, until this afternoon. He was startled when suddenly he heard the fireplace flare up. "Everyone must be starting to arrive for the meeting," he said quietly as he moved further away from the fire place.

Sirius just nodded and sighed resignedly. "I suppose I'll play host and send them all into the living room," he said grumpily as he headed to the fireplace.

Remus just nodded into the hallway, "I can show you to the living room if you like, headmaster." Albus just nodded and followed Remus down the hallway and into another room. Remus stood back and stared at the headmaster before quietly saying, "I've been worried about him, sir. He's not taking well to being cooped up in here."

Albus just sighed. "I know, Remus, but I'm afraid there's not much to be done for it until we can find Peter."

Remus nodded sadly, "I know, sir. It just worries me."

"I understand fully, Remus," consoled Albus as he took a seat in an armchair close to the fire. Remus just sighed and turned to leave, mentioning bringing some more chairs into the room. As he left, one by one the order members started trickling into the room, quietly chatting amongst themselves. Albus sat back and greeted his friends, students, and compatriots as they entered the room. Remus and Sirius had both made four trips back and forth, bringing more and more chairs into the room before everyone was there and settled. Albus nodded to himself thoughtfully before standing to address the group.

"Has anyone anything new to report?" he asked first. Seeing entirely too many shaking heads and completely ignoring the glare coming from Arabella he went on, "Unfortunately, I do. Earlier today I was called by Arabella about something that was going on at Privet Drive."

"That's where Harry stays!" exclaimed Sirius standing up and interrupting Albus.

"Indeed, Sirius. If you would continue your report, Arabella," asked Albus gesturing to her as he sat down. The elderly squib slowly climbed to her feet, despite the disappointment she felt in herself for having failed Harry.

"Sometime this morning while I was at the market, a limousine arrived carrying a man, woman and at least two others that acted like servants. I don't know what happened, but around two hours ago Harry left with the couple." The entire room burst into angry murmurs and shouts. Albus gave them a little bit to get it out of their systems before banging his wand on the table beside him to gather their attention. As everyone settled down, he nodded back to Arabella. "He seemed happy and the woman at one point had her arm around him, nearly hugging him." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "It was also the first time I've ever seen him smiling." She sank back into her seat, grateful that she had said her piece.

"Severus, has Voldemort mentioned anything about this turn of events," Albus asked. The spy didn't bother to get up and just said no. Albus nodded. "We need to get more information on what happened. Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley, I need you three to see if you can learn anything from the ministry. Someone with a limousine means money and possibly influence. They may know something about this. Minerva, you and I shall go to the Dursleys ourselves to hear their side of the story. Perhaps Harry left a note. Remus, I know this is a long shot, but see if the werewolves know anything. We can't leave any stones unturned. We must find out what happened. Harry may have been tricked or even been Imperiod to be made to leave. Or he may have had good reasons. One way or another we must find out. Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

Severus frowned before remarking, "Assuming the boy isn't just completely stupid, it could simply have been some sort of long lost relative." Albus pondered that for a bit. He had researched other family when Harry had been left an orphan. He couldn't imagine having missed someone.

Instead of excusing himself, Albus nodded, "Perhaps you could brew a Heritage Potion so we could have a family tree made up." Severus just nodded, reluctant to help what he had seen as a thorn in his side for so long.

"If there's nothing else?" he asked. Nobody spoke up. "Then I call this meeting to a close. Let's meet back here again in two days to see what everyone has come up with." With that, he stood and headed over to his good friend, Minerva.

"Shall we, my dear?" he asked her, she just nodded and apparated out. Albus chuckled and followed suit. They both appeared a second later in an alley off the side of Privet Drive. Minerva gave her wand a quick wave and transfigured her robes into a more severe Muggle business suit. Albus chuckled as he did the same. They walked down the road in silence; each deeply entrenched in their own thoughts. Minerva didn't speak up until they had reached the front porch of the Dursleys.

"I told you it was a poor decision to leave poor Harry here," she muttered to Albus. Albus just sighed and knocked on the door. It was a few moments later when the door was opened. Petunia looked out the door and paled considerably.

"Well, you'd better get inside before the neighbors see," she said, reluctantly waving them inside. Albus just nodded and followed her inside, Minerva following. She pointed to the living room. "Wait here." Albus sat down on the couch, prepared to wait for Petunia to come back, and watched Minerva wander about the room.

"Albus, there's no pictures of Harry," said Minerva, accusingly. Albus sighed deeply. He knew that this had been a poor choice for Harry, but he hadn't any alternatives at the time.

"I know that I made a mistake, my dear. No need to rub it in," admonished Albus. Minerva just sighed as she took her place beside him. It was just a few minutes later when Petunia came back into the room carrying a letter.

"When he left, he asked me to give this to you when you showed up," she said, handing Albus Harry's letter. He just nodded and unrolled the hastily prepared letter. He glanced over at Minerva before reading out loud.

" _Dear Headmaster,_

 _I'm sure you'll be a bit upset with me for leaving like this since you always send me back here instead of to the Weasleys. I still wish I knew why. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that my great-grandmother came for me today. She's taking me home to live with her. She doesn't know whether I'll be able to come back to Hogwarts or not but I think she'll think about it later on. I have to make this quick. Her friend is helping me pack right now. I'll try to write when things settle down a bit._

 _Harry Potter_ "

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what happened this morning, Mrs Dursley?" asked Minerva as kindly as she could without betraying her disgust with the woman.

Petunia thought for a moment, "She called herself Alanna. She asked a lot of questions about me and Lily. She was especially interested in my adoption into the family." This last comment snapped Albus' head up.

"You were adopted?" he asked, deeply upset. He had based Harry's being safest here upon the idea that the blood wards would keep him safe. He had never once considered that Petunia wasn't Lily's sister and wouldn't even carry the same blood.

"Well, of course. How could I not be with mum, dad, and Lily all able to use magic? That's why I moved out as soon as I was old enough," explained Petunia indignantly.

Albus looked over at Minerva, both of them thinking the same thing, _I thought Lily Evans was muggleborn._

"I do believe we should be heading out," announced Albus suddenly standing up. Both Minerva and Petunia stood also, each ready to be away from the other.

"Of course, Vernon should be home soon and it wouldn't do for him to see you here," agreed Petunia, seeing them to the door.

"Do have a good day, Mrs. Dursley," said Albus as he walked out the door, Minerva already ahead of him. He ignored the slamming door and pictured a pleasant Petunia wishing them a good day instead. He hummed to himself as he led Minerva down the street to the next block, to Wisteria Crescent. "I do believe, Minerva, that it's time to have a talk with Arabella." Minerva frowned but agreed anyway. It took them quite a while to get there, but they finally found themselves in front of Arabella Figg's house with her waiting there, having seen them walking up the road.

"Well, come in, come in. How did it go," she asked impatiently as she ushered them into her kitchen as she busied herself about putting tea together for her visitors and fixed both of them a cup. They each thanked her and Albus took a sip before starting his explanation.

"Well enough. Harry left a letter with her for me. Apparently the woman, this Alanna, convinced Harry that she is his great-grandmother, which explains much. I do believe that Severus' potion will be of more use than we thought."

Minerva watched Arabella for a moment before asking, "Have you ever noticed anything odd with the Dursleys and their treatment of Harry?" Arabella sat down at the table with them.

"I've suspected many times that there were things going on in that house, but as you know I'm not allowed to get too close to them to avoid suspicion. The poor boy always seemed so thin every time Petunia sent him over here whenever they went out. I would try my best to fatten him up when he was here, but they so rarely sent him over," she sighed as she sipped her tea to calm herself. "I've seen him limping at times or even outside weeding the garden while favoring an arm, like this morning. I just wish I had been able to see something that would have actually helped, you know?"

Albus just nodded, sipping his tea, and said, "It's not your fault, my dear. You couldn't have known."

Arabella put her teacup down hard on the table and turned to face Albus. "But if I had told someone what I suspected then maybe something could have been done to get that boy out of there," said Arabella, almost hysterically. Albus pushed her teacup closer to her and she picked it up automatically, taking a sip.

Albus did his best to console the frantic squib. "If you had come to us, our hands would have been tied for the same reason why it wouldn't have done any good to go to ministry. They wouldn't have believed us without hard evidence and they won't let us go in and get evidence."

Arabella just wasn't ready to listen to him yet. "If we had gotten him away from them, then maybe he wouldn't have left with some stranger. He could have been happy."

"According to Harry's letter she may not be just some stranger. We're not sure of the truth of it, but she claimed to be Harry's great-grandmother. If this is true, then this whole unpleasant incident will be for the best," said Albus. This time Arabella seemed to have calmed herself down. It took them a good half hour of talk and tea before Albus decided that they were all calmed down enough to get on with their day.

Molly sighed as she directed the dinner dishes to wash themselves and surveyed her kitchen. The madness had settled down a bit. After the meeting yesterday the house had been in a state of madness. Everyone except Percy had been upset by the news. Ginny had been a bundle of tears. Ron had been angry at everything. Fred and George had also been upset, but in a more calculating way, like they were already plotting revenge on whoever took poor Harry.

Right now though everyone was in his or her rooms, either studying or reading or, Merlin forbid, experimenting. Everything was quiet and Molly could get back to business as usual. She sighed as she sent another scouring charm at the pan she had in front of her. She put the pan down and sighed again. She couldn't bring herself to concentrate on her chores with the worry about Harry hanging over her.

It was at that moment a bright flash of fire in her kitchen had her on her feet and about to throw water charms at whatever it was. She relaxed for a moment as she realized that it was a phoenix in front of her, and back on her guard again when she realized that it wasn't Fawkes. The phoenix didn't pay her any mind though. It just dropped a stack of rolled parchments that threatened to roll off of the table and flashed back out of the room. Molly frowned suspiciously at the pile and nudged them with her wand. They didn't do anything more than rock back and forth.

She carefully lifted one and saw the name on it. She frowned again and rifled through the whole stack. There seemed to be one for every member of her family. She cautiously lifted the one with her name on it carefully and slowly unrolled it. She read the first part of it before shuffling through the pile and finding the one with her husband's name on it. She walked briskly over to the fireplace and put in a quick floo call to her husband, who was unfortunate to have pulled a night shift slot that week.

"What is it, dear," answered Arthur from his office floo. "Are the twins up to their tricks again?"

"Not this time, dear. I've a parchment for you that was just now delivered by a phoenix. There seems to be one for all of the children. Even Bill and Charlie," she said urgently, passing the rolled and sealed parchment through the fire. She watched her husband her husband looked at the parchment with raised eyebrows.

"I know this seal from somewhere," he said softly, tapping the scroll.

"Just read it, dear," demanded Molly impatiently. Arthur sighed and tried to carefully open the parchment without damaging the seal. The raised eyebrow went back up as he read through the parchment. He looked up at his wife as he finished reading it. "So what do you think?"

"If what I suspect about that seal is true, I would say that it's safe to give the rest to our children. Though I would suggest we remind them that if the headmaster says it's not safe, they won't be attending," suggested Arthur even as his mind was working overtime to try and remember where he had seen the seal before.

"Are you sure, dear," asked Molly uncertainly. She hated to get her children's hopes up like that.

"While I'm here at work I'll look up the seal to be certain, but I'm pretty certain," said Arthur smiling. "I think things may be looking up." Molly smiled dotingly at her husband and wished him a lovely day before breaking the floo connection. She touched the stack hesitating one last moment before calling her brood down from their musings. As the sound of a herd of elephants came from the stairway she just smiled tolerantly and waited for them to all assemble in the kitchen.

"I think something arrived today that should cheer all of you up some." She gestured at the stack of parchment rolls. "There should be one for all of you." While finding their own parchment rolls distracted them she deftly picked out Percy, Bill, and Charlie's and proceeded to send them out with Errol.

"What's the meaning of this, mum," questioned Ron. Molly sighed. Of all her sons, Ron's reaction would most likely be the most volatile.

"I know what you know, Ron. Your father and I also received one. We haven't had word from Albus about this yet, so there's a chance we won't be going," she cautioned. "But look at it this way, at least we all know that he's okay and apparently doing very well for himself." Ron just nodded and took his invitation upstairs with him. This was something that he wasn't ready to share with the rest of his family. What he didn't know was that the other three had quickly followed him, for much the same reasons.

Sirius Black was sitting in the kitchen of his old home, contemplating the events in his life that brought it to become his current home when he heard the distinctive crack of an incoming apparition. He looked up just in time to see his best friend, Remus, come in the door and a phoenix appeared in front of him in a flash of fire. Sirius stood back in surprise as the phoenix dropped a parchment roll in front of him before disappearing, reappearing to drop another, and disappearing again.

"Well, that was odd," said Sirius in an oddly calm voice. Remus just snickered at him as he cast as many detection charms as he could remember on the two parchments. His last test was the least subtle of them all; he nudged the parchment rolls with his wand.

He looked up at Sirius said, shrugging, "Well, they seem safe enough." Sirius just rolled his eyes and looked for some sort of identification on them. The first one he picked up had Remus' name on one side and a seal on the other. He frowned at the seal for a moment, knowing for a fact that he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it. He handed it to Remus with a shrug and picked up the other roll and carefully unrolled it, in case the seal was important. He frowned for a second as he realized it was written in two different sets of handwriting. He had to read the parchment through three times before it really sank in what it was saying. Before he could say anything Remus spoke up.

"So… at least we know now where Harry is and when we'll get to see him again."

Sirius frowned at the note before commenting to Remus, "He didn't write the invitation. He wrote a separate note on mine." Remus raised his eyebrow at him as if to ask what Sirius was waiting for. "' _Hey Sirius. I don't know if you know yet that I'm not at the Dursleys, but I'm not. Things are great here, but I would really love it if you could come by for my birthday. It would really mean a lot to me and be helpful to you too. Grandmother (it still sounds so weird to me to be able to call someone that) told me that she would be more than willing to grant you asylum here until she's in such a position to grant you freedom. I'm going to assume that you'll pass this note on to Professor Lupin so I'm not going to write a note on his. I've still got to write the Weasley's and the headmaster's notes and then there's my summer homework. I'm still hopeful that grandmother will let me go, but it depends mostly on Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore. Say hi to everyone for me. I hope to see you all soon.'_ Its just signed _Harry_." Sirius brushed his fingers over the note longingly before rolling it up in a few quick motions.

Remus sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers thoughtfully, "I wonder what Albus will say."

Sirius cocked his head to the side and considered his friend. "I find myself not caring much. I'm going whether he agrees or not." Remus stared at his friend before nodding.

"I figured you would. I guess I better make sure to pack the leash. You can never be too certain about leash laws." Remus grinned at Sirius's blush.

"You swore to me that you got rid of that thing!" There was a pause. "Is it the diamond studded one or the one with the pink bows?"

Hermione Granger was sitting at her dining room table working on her summer essays and petting Crookshanks. She frowned to herself as she considered the topic for her potions essay. She felt that it was completely unfair to the muggleborns to assign such an in depth topic when research was impossible. She sighed as she shifted the essay to the bottom of her stack. She'd have to ask her mum and dad if they would let her go into Diagon Alley to see if they had any books on the topics.

She was reaching for her next essay when a bright flash of light surprised her to the point that she ended up hiding behind her chair. She straightened quickly enough, though when she saw that the source was a phoenix circling over the table. She smiled timidly at the beautiful bird as it just dropped its burden and disappeared the same way it came. Sighing at the loss of the beautiful creature, she turned to see what it had dropped. She didn't hesitate as she picked up the parchment and unrolled it. She blinked in shock as she read the invitation.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you," she said to herself. She had to laugh though when she read the short note on the bottom. "Oh, look at this Crookshanks! I'll be able to write my essay after all. They have a library!" She grabbed the ginger cat and hugged him as she made her way downstairs with her invitation.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office going over her lists of first years and drafting the school letters and preparing them to go out. She had already pulled Harry's letter out of the outgoing stack and had it sitting off to the side, reminding her of the loss and worry. When a phoenix flashed into her room, she didn't pay it much mind. While she didn't usually receive first year responses by phoenixes, it did happen on occasion when the wealthier light sided families sent their children to school. She was also used to receiving quick notes from Albus through Fawkes.

Considering that, she didn't think twice before picking up the parchment, breaking the seal, and unrolling it. After she read the first line she had to glance back to the seal before reading onward. She had read it a total of three times before she was able to get up and make her way to Albus' office.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't terribly startled by the phoenix fire that flashed in his office; however, he was startled when he heard Fawkes suddenly singing with a second phoenix. He watched, amused, as Fawkes puffed himself up proudly, showing off for the newcomer. The new phoenix just warbled something to Fawkes before dropping off a parchment roll and flashing out of the room. Fawkes had been apparently put into his place by the second phoenix and simply went back to preening himself.

Albus just laughed as he reached for the parchment roll. Like others before him, he studied the seal carefully before opening the parchment. Unlike the others, he actually recognized the seal immediately and this brought an immediate grin to his face. He read through the invitation, glanced back at the seal, and read the note on the bottom. His brows knitted up in concentration as he considered the different parts to the puzzle. As everything came together, he just had to shake his head in disbelief. Despite everything that had gone wrong, things still seemed to come out all right in the long end.

Still laughing Albus reached for a clean piece of parchment and started drafting a letter to Cornelius Fudge.


	6. Chapter 5: Lessons

**_Disclaimer_** _: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths._

Lessons

Blinking slowly, Harry slowly brought himself awake. He found himself easily getting used to the thick blankets and soft beds. He was not used to having people taking care of him to the point of waking him up early just by opening the heavy drapes blocking the large windows.

"Good morning, my lord," greeted Malen cheerfully as he bustled about the room, fastening the curtains and selecting clothes for the day. Harry slowly pushed himself upright and was surprised to see Xiel waiting in the room.

"I have your schedule prepared for today, my lord," Xiel said quietly. "Your breakfast will be ready for you in your sitting room. Your first lesson will be with Captain Bremat, so I would recommend waiting with your bath until afterwards." Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily as Xiel followed Malen out of the room to offer Harry some privacy. Harry grabbed at the clothes that Malen had laid out for him. It was a similar outfit to what he had worn yesterday, but the pants were more like shorts and each article had a looser fit. Still half asleep, Harry staggered into the sitting room. Xiel smiled fondly at his young master before offering him the chilled nutrition potion that the palace potions mistress had sent up. Harry screwed his face up in disgust, but still knocked the potion back in one gulp. _Could be worse,_ he thought to himself, but refused to say it outloud. To cover the flavour of the potion he immediately sat down in the arm chair that faced the fireplace and accepted a fork as a small table was brought over with his breakfast plate on it. Harry just watched as Xiel and Malen discussed the local current events of the island while Harry picked through his breakfast. Sure he had been on the island for a few days now, but his appetite still wasn't what it probably should be.

"If you follow me, I'll show you to where the captain is waiting," Xiel said as he gestured to the door. Harry just nodded and quietly followed Xiel through the many passages until they walked under an archway and stopped in a pleasant garden. Harry frowned, mystified at how such a gorgeous garden could be kept indoors. It looked almost like sunlight, but there was clearly a roof over the room.

"There is a set of panels that are connected magically. One is installed on the roof and the other in this room. Whatever weather touches the panel outside is reflected through the panel in here," explained Xiel, having seen Harry's questioning looks.

"That's pretty amazing," said Harry, impressed by the extent that someone had gone through to bring the outdoors inside.

"A past princess was so enchanted with being outside that the queen at the time made rooms like this just to keep her inside and applied to her studies."

Harry turned quickly to see the well built man that he had met at breakfast the other day. He was carrying a sack over his shoulder that had a couple wooden sticks poking out. The man had left the uniform behind and was instead wearing a similar outfit to Harry's.

"Rumor has it that there is a bedroom suite in the family wing that has a similar panel system in it. It's said to be similar to sleeping outside every night," Xiel added. Harry grinned at the thought of such a room. He knew that his friend Neville would have loved it.

"Hogwarts has the Great Hall ceiling charmed similarly. It's made to look like the outside sky." Harry stared up at what appeared to be clouds drifting by. He was so immersed in to natural beauty of the room that a new, deep voice took him by surprise.

"That's all well and good," said the captain abruptly. "But that's not why we're here today." Harry stared at the large man, wide eyed. The weapons master reminded him of a clean shaven Hagrid. The man was tall, well muscled, and just radiated dangerous. The man was dressed as if straight off of a military recruitment brochure.

"Of course, captain," Xiel said, flushing at the rebuke. "I'll be outside should you have need of me, my lord." Captain Bremat just waved him off as he started circling Harry like a vulture. Xiel bowed to Harry and pulled the door shut behind him. There was a small touch of fear and abandonment that went through Harry's mind as he faced off with his instructor.

"Did you get much exercise at your old school?" Harry struggled to resist the urge to follow the man as he circled him like a shark. Without looking he could still picture the man sneering at him.

Harry shook his head, "Not really. It is a huge castle so there is a lot of walking around to classes. I play… played Quidditch, though, so I did a lot of flying." The captain just frowned.

"I think I'll start you out with some basic exercises to get a sense of where you are at," he declared. What followed was the most intense workout that Harry had ever gone through. Sit-ups and push ups were followed by a brisk jog along the path in the room. Harry couldn't even keep track of how many times he had to go around the room. Once he felt like he was about to collapse, Bremat called him to a halt and pulled out two of the sticks from his pack. He gave Harry one of the sticks, which turned out to be a wooden practice sword. They bashed at each other for the remainder of their lesson time, Bremat constantly giving advice and instruction while Harry tried to keep himself on his feet. Just as Harry was about to drop from exhaustion, Bremat had him doing stretches to finish their session together. Harry struggled for a moment before finally thanking Bremat for the exercise. He was very glad to leave the pleasant room and his personal slave driver.

As promised, Xiel was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Without a word Xiel and one of the palace guards flanked him as they headed back to his room for a quick bath. Malen and Brian already had his bath ready for him and by the time he was done washing they had already laid out a clean pair of pants and a sea green tunic. Harry tugged at the shirt, trying to get it to sit comfortable on his shoulders, as he left his bedroom and rejoined the others in his sitting room. Xiel led the way out of the room and paged through his notebook. Harry presumed it was something like a calendar book or a schedule.

"You have an appointment with Tatia, but Lady Pache will be there also for your next lesson. After that we'll break for lunch," Xiel said as he led Harry to the maze of hallways and staircases. Harry blanched as he recognized the room they came to. Xiel bit back a smile at Harry's obvious discomfirt as he pulled the door back. Harry hesitated for a brief moment before stepping into the room. The two ladies stood gracefully from their seats on a sofa by the large arching windows.

"Welcome, my Lord," Tatia greeted and ambled over to rack that was sitting off to the side. "I have finished the basics behind your wardrobe and I wanted to bring them immediately." Harry blinked in surprise. _So soon?_ He looked at the rack where the royal tailor stood, riffling through several hangers and inspecting her handywork. Harry shook his head, bemused. _Magic was an amazing thing._ While Tatia rummaged through the hangers to decide what to dress him in first, Pache frowned at him as she gracefully approached him. Coming to a stop in front of him, she frowned and reached out to him. Hary winced and stepped back instinctively. Pache hesitated for a moment and glanced over at the door to the hall that Harry could hear was closing.

"I merely want to adjust your shirt, my Lord," Pache said softly as she reached again to tug Harry's shirt. "The squared necklines in these style of shirts should rest on the bones of the neck. Like this." She reached up again, this time pulling the shirt back slightly to show Harry where the neckline was supposed to sit. Harry frowned, the closeness of the shirt to his neck bothering him.

"I don't like it there," he muttered softly. Tatia lifted her head in surprise, glanced at the shirt that she had just removed from the rack and sadly put it back. She frowned at the rack before selecting a different shirt.

"Try this one, my lord," Tatia said softly as she removed the shirt from the hanger and offered it to him. He raised an eyebrow as neither woman made any move to leave the room for him to change. He also noted that there were no other rooms to offer any privacy.

"I'm a grandmother three times over," Pache stated bluntly as she matched Harry's stare. "Just go ahead and change. You'll have plenty of privacy later." Harry rolled his eyes and started to peel his shirt off. Not knowing what else to do with the offending shirt he was about to toss it on the floor when Tatia darted forward and took it from him. Harry just rolled his eyes and accepted the new shirt from the tailor. He pulled the shirt on and allowed Tatia to hover and pull it straight. Harry just sighed and let her manipulate him like some child's doll.

"Nice choice," Pache complemented as she took in the whole affect of the shirt. Harry frowned as he considered how the shirt felt. It sat at the same area around his neck and yet this didn't bother him as much as the others.

"I think I like it," he said, surprising even himself. He had decided that he wasn't going to like anything that Tatia forced him into, but this particular shirt felt amazing. It was so lightweight that he could barely feel it, yet when he touched the fabric it felt almost like silk.

"Thank you, my Lord," Tatia said, almost glowing at his praise. She went back to the rack, rummaging through it again. Pache nodded her own approval from the sofa that she had retreated to.

"It is a summer shirt, commonly worn by the citizens," she said. "It is the neckline that marks it different. The fabric is made from a special plant that is similar to cotton, but carries many of the properties of the silk spider. It's not quite as coarse as the the shirts that the commoners wear." Harry just nodded, admiring the fabric as he ran the bottom of the shirt between his fingers.

The next couple hours passed excruciatingly slow for Harry. Tatia would bring him different articles of clothing to try on while Pache would prattle on about the uses of each and the meanings of colors. Harry had been surprised to find that there was a whole language in courtship that could be told merely by the cut and color of the clothes that were worn. He had been grateful when Xiel allowed two servants into the room carrying two large panels to allow him a modicrum of privacy once they got down to trying on the different styles of pants and shorts. He had been somewhat surprised to see robes on the rack. Of all the natives to the island that he had seen, none had worn robes like the wizards back home. Pache frowned at them, disapprovingly, before explaining to Harry that they were considered ancient battle robes, noting the way the robes were left open below the waist. She pointed out that it was to allow for the mage full freedom of movement, whether on the ground or mounted. Harry pictured a wand fight in the air while riding a broom in those rodes and couldn't keep the slow grin off of his face. Pache didn't say anything, but she did shake her head and began to quiz him on what she had been trying to teach him as they went over the different types of clothing.

Harry took a deep breath when he finally manage to escape to the other side of the door. Xiel smiled, barely holding back a chuckle at his charge's expense.

"How can woman dwell so much on clothes," Harry muttered as he began to walk down the hall.

"You may feel differently if you were to accidently wear a purple shirt when visiting a female friend's house," Xiel stated nonchalantly. Harry flushed at the thought of declaring his interest in a girl accidently.

"That's what you, Malen, and Brian are for, right? To keep me from making a fool of myself." This time Xiel did chuckle.

"Yes, but there may be times when you might be on your own in that regards." Xiel paused, but couldn't help but tease his young lord. "But a girl coming to call in a soft pink skirt accompanied by her father might be better known than explained." Harry's blush grew deeper. Xiel just chuckled as he nodded to the guards stationed at the doors. The one remained at attention while the second guard pulled the door opened for Harry.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he stode into the room ahead of his companions. He paused for a moment to take in the room. It look similar to the room where he had dined with his grandmother and the people who were to teach him. It was much smaller and this time instead of the graceful young woman playing a harp in the corner there was a man playing with some sort of instrument that sounded like a violin but looked very different. Harry just watched for a moment before noticing his grandmother waiting at the table expectantly. Seeing that she had his attention she guestured to the chair beside her.

"Sorry," he muttered as he rushed over to her side to the seat that she waved at.

"Don't rush. Royalty does not run," she said, smiling at him.

"Sounds like a rule book," Harry muttered as he sat in his chair. Alanna just smiled mysteriously as she sipped from her glass. She nodded to Elra who had been hovering against the wall.

"Just a light lunch today. Merinia requested the menu specifically. Something about heavy meals not being conducive to a good training." Harry winced at the thought of what the woman would be putting him through. He didn't say anything and just watched as Elra and Ayanna carried over a platter of sandwiches and bowl of salad. He wrinkled his nose a little at the thought of the salad, but didn't complain when Xiel reached over and began to serve the grandmother and himself the salad. He just lowered his eyes and sighed.

"You'll be grateful when dinnertime comes," Alanna promised, smiling down at her grandson.

"I'm not used to all this," Harry said, poking at the salad suspiciously with his fork.

"The salad, someone serving it, or having people care enough to make sure you eat it," she asked quietly. Harry's head snaped up, eyes wide in surprise. She smiled sadly at him. "I'm not blind, Harry." She paused for a moment before continuing, "And neither are those that serve." Harry blushed and looked down at his salad. He waited awhile before saying anything.

"I just want to ignore it," he said petulantly as he stabbed at a piece of lettuce with his fork. He chewed it thoughtfully. "I'm here now with a new family. I really don't want to think about the Dursley's anymore." Alanna smiled brightly when he called her family.

"You can't ignore something that has become so ingrained in you that it affects you actions to others," Alanna said softly as she chose a sandwich from the platter. She reached forward and grasped Harry's hand. He looked up in surprise. Her warm smile was infectious and he offered her a tremulous smile back. "You'll heal. With time." She nodded as if making a royal proclamation. Harry smiled sadly and nodded. Accepting that he would have to open up to her eventually, but also knowing that she accepted him the way he was.

The rest of the lunch went quickly as they discussed what he had learned during his lessons with Pache and what he had thought about his first lesson with the good captain. Harry tried to be honest and not allow his aching muscles to influence his opinions. His grandmother just nodded and assured him that his muscles would grow accustomed to the exercises.

The creeking of the door took Harry by surprise and drew his attention away from his conversation. Standing in the doorway was Merinia. She stood tall and had something of a stern look on her face. In Harry's mind's eye he could almost picture McGonagal there, as she had been when Ron and he were late for their first transfiguration class.

"I guess it's time," Harry said, glancing over to his grandmother. She just nodded and waved him off. Xiel immediately stepped forward to follow, but Merinia just waved him off.

"Just him," she said simply. Xiel hesitated but stepped back and let Harry go on his own. Harry's stomach felt like he had eaten bludgers instead of salad and sandwiches for lunch. "Follow me," she said simply as she walked through the halls of the palace briskly. Harry tried hard to keep up, but her longer legs were carrying her through the palace so much faster. She was almost to the end of the hall before Harry could get his breath enough to call out to her. She turned quickly on her heal and starred at him.

"You have learned your first lesson," she said simply. Harry just looked at her, conused. She shook her head at him and offered him a small smile. "You must ask for what you need. You cannot expect all to be mind readers." Harry blinked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were supposed to teach me magic," he said, still breathing heavy. She shook her head and started leading him again, this time at a more manageable pace.

"I am not you, master Harry," she said in a conversational tone. "I do not know how you feel at any given time. You must be able to tell me when something tires you or makes you feel uncomfortable. Magic is not something to be played with."

"Oh," Harry said, not sure what else to say. It made sense, but couldn't she have just told him instead of getting him tired and out of breath.

"Here," she said as they came to a pair of colourful frosted glass doors. She opened both of the doors wide and stepped through. Harry's eyes opened wide as he stepped through. It was the first time he had been outside since he had arrived on the island, but this wasn't the same place where he had arrived. This was more of a garden, but a garden that he would expect at some royal hunting estate. He could barely keep up with Merinia as he kept trying to look everywhere. There were hedges trimmed into geometric designs, flower beds artfully planted to make designs and pictures, and scattered throughout were marble and metal statues and different types of water features.

"Here," Merinia said as she drew to a stop near a tall fruit tree. She pointed to a spot in front of her. "Sit there." She dropped down to the ground and folded her legs underneath her. Harry looked in surprise but didn't say anything. Instead, he matched her position on the ground.

"Close you eyes." Harry hesitated for a moment, but obediently closed his eyes. He felt stupid doing this, but felt sure that she was going somewhere with this. "Feel the ground beneath you." Harry frowned but tried to focus on the way that the grasses tickled his ankles and how the dirt and gravel pushed again his pants. "Focus on the ground below you. Dirt is made up of tiny pieces of ground rocks of stone. Feel them." Harry tried to focus on the feel of the ground beneath him. Rock by pebble, drawing himself deeper into the feel of the ground around him. He felt himself sinking, not physically but almost magically. Deeper and deeper he found himself. He knew he was still sitting there in the garden, and yet his whole world was a world of dirt and stone and it all pressed against him. It surprised him that it wasn't so much a suffocating but more of like an over eager hug from Hermione at the start of the school year. There was a thrumming through the land that seemed to resonate with him. There was almost a throbbing in his heart that spread to his entire body. It was a quivering question that came from the feeling. Harry wasn't sure what the question actually was so instead he attempted to embrace the feelings from the stone much as it did him. He could almost imagine laughter and joy singing from the earth about him. He almost felt himself about to follow the playful feelings when he felt something of a tug from somewhere above, much like a memory from long ago. As he felt himself come back into himself, he slowly opened his eyes to see the proud face of Merinia.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Harry."


	7. Chapter 6: Mistakes

Disclaimer: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.

Mistakes

"You can't be serious!"

Wide eyed Harry looked back and forth between his grandmother and Xiel. They both had serious looks on their faces but that didn't stop Harry from thinking that this was some sort of bad taste prank they were pulling on him. His grandmother merely sighed and walked over to her window that overlooked the palace grounds.

"Royalty do not joke about matters of the state," she said firmly. In the back of his mind Harry marked it down as another of the mysterious rules for royalty. He still wanted to see them all written down.

"But," he started to complain but he stilled at a wave of her hand. He bit his lip and waited, remembering painfully the last time he had spoken over her. He wasn't certain how deep her feelings ran for him, but there were some experiences that he didn't want to experience a second time.

"Harry, I know you have not been here very long and you are still learning to adjust to life on our islands, but this is a vital lesson you must learn. Any leader, no matter what level in the hierarchy they lead, will experience a balance between their rule and the power of the followers." She sighed, almost sadly, as she turned from the window to face Harry, but not leaving her spot from the window. "How much your followers obey you is proportionate to how you care for their needs and wants."

"I don't want them to," Harry mutter petulantly, crossing his arms across his chest and deliberately slouched in his chair.

"Sit up straight," he grandmother snapped at Harry. His eyes flew wide as he sat up straight immediately. "When you lead this island, whether as prince, lord, or queen, you will have to lead them as a people and as an army. You will have to trust that they will follow the rules and orders that you set down for them."

"I don't want to lead an army," Harry argued. He sat straight up in his chair, but refused to temper his attitude. There was no way he was going to agree to what she wanted. He had spent years at Hogwarts of being accused by Snape of what she was expecting of him willingly.

"Let me explain this another way," she said and moved to sit back down behind her desk. She frowned at him for a moment before pretending to sign a blank parchment. She rolled it up and passed it to Xiel. "I have just signed a law saying that no one on Atlantis is allowed to fraternize with werewolves." Harry's eyes narrowed at his grandmother. Remus. She nodded.

"That's not fair," he said, glaring at her. She just shrugged.

"I have led my people fairly," she said simply. "Correct Xiel?" The young man blinked in surprise at being pulled into the exercise.

"Y… Yes, your majesty," he stuttered glancing between his charge and the queen.

"How would my people react to such an edict," she questioned, not moving her steely gaze from her grandson. Xiel bit his lip for a moment, carefully considering what would truly happen.

"We do not have werewolves on our islands. Without knowledge of the curse the common folk would trust in your knowledge and guidance and follow the rules." She nodded, but noted that Harry stilled did not realize where she was going with the conversation.

"And Harry, being knowledgeable in the world beyond our oceans, how would you respond." She raised her eyebrow at him, almost challenging him to defy her.

"I would find a way to fight it or change your mind," he said immediately. "It's not fair. There's nothing wrong with werewolves. They are only dangerous during the full moon." Alanna nodded and turned to Xiel.

"Lord Harry is intending to spread dissent regarding my edict," she said to Xiel. "You are a member of my staff. What would you think?" Xiel shifted uncomfortably. He did not like being used as an example in a disagreement between the two. He knew better than to answer any less than honestly.

"You are my queen," he said slowly and hesitantly. "You have been fair and caring. I pledged myself to the crown. I would follow your law without question." She nodded, pleased at his response.

"There are three things in that to note, Harry. Can you find them?" Harry frowned. Not only was she trying to rope him into something he wanted nothing to do with she was making him prove her case also? He sighed.

"You're the queen. They'll do what you want," he muttered. She shook her head.

"That is an insignificant part, however true. This is a lesson you should take to heart at any level of leadership, even for those not of the royal family. Look further." Harry frowned, not really wanting to go along with this exercise. In the back of his mind he wished he could be a child and just have a temper tantrum. Instead he considered Xiel's words.

"He pledged himself to you so has to follow you rule, no matter how unfair." Alanna sighed.

"I knew you would take the example personally, but I needed you to. The first thing you need to understand is that Xiel pledged his service, nobody forced him. Correct?" Xiel looked up and nodded.

"Mom and dad wanted me to tend the oyster beds," he said softly. "They wanted me to take over, but I wanted to work in the palace instead." Harry didn't know what to say and just kept silent.

"And your service has been exemplary so far," Alanna said, smiling at him. Xiel nearly glowed at her praise. Harry was starting to get an inkling of what she had been trying to get at. "Now, back to the situation. Xiel here would follow the edict because I have shown in the past of being a fair ruler that he willingly serves. He also is closer to the level of the common folk and could easily sway others with his personal opinions." Alanna paused for a moment before turning back to Xiel. "Xiel, Lord Harry here disapproves of my edict that I am entrusting you to serve to the people." Xiel's face went white and he looked like he was about to start pleading out of the exercise. He looked between the two.

"I… I am sorry, Lord Harry." He dropped his head sadly. "I would follow the edict and make sure it was upheld." Alanna nodded to him.

"Thank you for your honesty and helping me with this," she said softly. She fixed her stare back on Harry. "Lord Harry, what do you plan to do about this?" Harry blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting a part in this little drama. He figured she would just teach him the lesson and he would have to deal with the consequences.

"Uh…" He hesitated, unsure of the best response. "I would try to convince you it was wrong." Alanna shook her head.

"Absolutely not," she said haughtily. "Werewolves are dangerous and my people must be protected." She levelled her gaze at him. "Now what would you do." Harry bit his lip as he tried to come up with something.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Try to influence people to see the truth about werewolves." Alanna sat forward eagerly.

"And who will you speak to?" Harry blinked in surprise. _Who would he speak to?_

"Anyone who would listen, I guess." Alanna smiled.

"Xiel, you are a commoner now. Lord Harry is trying to teach you about kindly werewolves." Xiel frowned.

"It might be an exception to a rule," he said softly, considering the situation. "I would uphold the law." Alanna nodded at him.

"Why?" Xiel blinked in surprise. He glanced over at Harry for a moment.

"You have cared for us for a long time. I would trust that you have our best interest in mind." Alanna nodded.

"Lord Harry is now King Harry," she said grinning as Xiel tried to wrap his mind around the idea of a king of Atlantis. Harry jumped on it, knowing exactly how to respond to this one.

"I would repeal the law against werewolves," he said immediately, pulling the blank parchment out of Xiel's hands. Alanna nodded, expecting that.

"Xiel the commoner, King Harry has repealed my werewolf law. How do you respond?" Xiel looked down at his empty hands. He shifted nervously and glanced over at Harry before responding.

"I might not uphold the law, but I would not welcome any werewolves and would make sure my friends and family do not either."

"Xiel of the palace staff, King Harry repealed my law that you feel is protecting you. Would you encourage your children to work in the palace." Xiel shook his head.

"Harry, do you see where I am going with this?" Harry sighed sadly, and nodded reluctantly.

"I have to go out amongst the people and do what they expect of me so that if I need to protect them from something they will follow the rules." Alanna pondered his reasoning before nodding.

"There is more to it than that, but it is close enough for now," she said softly. "Harry I do care deeply for you, but you must learn that there is a difference between who you are and who you must be for the people that look up to you. You cannot hide behind your fears of how people see you. When I am no longer here you will lead the people on your own. You must take this time to get to know the people on every level. The army must know that you trust them to their jobs and that you will be fair and careful on how you deploy them. The mayors must know that you trust them to lead the people of their island fairly and that you will listen and judge fairly when they come to you for assistance. And the commoners must know that you will lead fairly and care for them enough to know that you will look after their best interests."

"Yes, grandmother," he said sadly. He wanted to be what the people needed him to be, but that didn't mean he wanted to put himself on display.

"You have been given a wonderful example in your old government," Alanna said brightly, grinning at her grandson's look of shock. "Not all examples can be positive. The British magical ministry has given you an example of how to not treat the people, but also note how the average citizen of Britain responds. That should be your exercise when you go back to Britain, to watch and understand." He nodded, thinking of how the werewolf restriction laws impacted the way that people treated werewolves and of how Remus had lost his job in his third year.

"I still don't want to be in a parade and take part in some sort of performance," Harry grumbled, still unhappy with the situation even if he did begrudgingly understand.

"Normally I would be there myself, but you need to take this opportunity to meet your people," Alanna smiled at Harry, completely understanding his feelings. "When I was first being groomed for the throne I disliked these situations also. You learn to survive them, if not enjoy them. My own grandmother took great enjoyment in the ceremonies where she actually got to take part. From the request I received you will have only a minor part in the festivities. You open the founding holiday with a brief prepared speech and make a brief stroll through the fair grounds. There'll be a dance you will be required to start. After four or five dances you will be allowed to make a quiet exit." Harry flushed.

"A dance," he whispered, even more terrified now than he was before this conversation started. The ball at Hogwarts drifted through his memories. There was no way that he was prepared for that.

"Your tutors have informed me that you are progressing well enough to be able to handle this dance. I have also arranged for you to escort the daughter of the mayor of Isle Natori. Natoreena understands the situation and will do her best to make things run smoothly." Harry blinked, struggling to process this new information.

"Natoreena… from Natori." He frowned at Alanna. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't ask me. It is some sort of tradition. There is always a Natoreena. This is an island tradition, not an Atlantis tradition." Harry nodded, grateful that it wasn't supposed to make sense.

"Now, I think I've taken enough of your time this morning. Your attendants should already have your clothes laid out. It won't be your normal clothing. These were prepared specially for situations like these. Xiel should be able to handle the rest of your preparations." She stood and Harry immediately followed.

"Thank you, grandmother," he said automatically. He was sure that he should be thanking her for the information instead of actually thanking her for letting him leave. No matter the understanding he had now, he still didn't care for the situation. He just silently followed Xiel out of the office and through the myriad of halls until they came to his own rooms. Again he found himself looking at a set of clothes lying out on his bed. It looked more like a military uniform than the normal clothes he had been wearing.

"When Natori was first formed it was as a military base. Their history is steeped in the military. Almost all of the military comes from Natori. In fact the training grounds is there also." Harry nodded his understanding and just stared at the clothes as Xiel went back out into the sitting room. He sighed, unhappily, as he started to change into the clothes set out. Not for the first time he was starting to wonder if this was actually worth it.

"You look good, my lord," Xiel complimented when he came back into the room. Harry just shook his head and waited for Xiel to lead him out of the room. They didn't speak much as they made their way through the halls until Harry found himself on the steps outside the front entrance to the palace. There in front of him sat a carriage pulled by ordinary horses. Xiel ushered him into the carriage and he watched as his two obligatory guards both got onto the carriage, one on the back and the other next to the driver.

"It won't be so bad, my lord," Xiel said. "The people of Natori are very supportive of the crown and will do anything to make this ceremony go smoothly. That is likely why our queen has chosen this to be your first appearance." Harry just sighed and watched the scenary go by. He could only fear the worst. He just knew something was going to go horribly wrong.

Pale and terrified and hurting. That summed up Harry's existence after the disasterous ceremony as he was escorted into a room in the palace that he had never been before. It was a large room with high ceilings. He was sure there was elegance and artwork all over the place but he couldn't bear to pull his gaze away from his bare feet. He hadn't been this scared even when he was facing Voldemort in the cemetery. He was almost willing to call the ceremony the worst evening of his life, if not for Voldemort's resurrection.

"Harry." He lifted his eyes to look up on the dais before him. His grandmother met his gaze with a stern look and just pointed to her left next to Elra. Shaking in fear, he made his way to stand next to her advisor. He couldn't stop the tremors that ran through his body. Elra didn't move from his spot, but did subtly attempt to rub his back with a consoling hand. It didn't do much for Harry's confidence when his grandmother did not look at him and instead focused her anger on the others in the room.

"Charges," she demanded staring down at Xiel. Harry lifted his eyes for a moment to glimpse the nervous look on his aide whom he had been starting to see as a friend. Xiel glanced at the young couple beside him whom had been forced to kneel before the queen by the guards clutching their arms. Harry flushed scarlet as he knew much of what was going to be said.

"Disorderly intoxication. Drug abuse with intent for criminal mischief. Drug possession with intent to distribute. Indecent exposure of a minor." Xiel swallowed, nervously glancing over at Harry before continuing with what Harry dreaded the most, "Dispensing of dangerous levels of drugs to a minor. Deliberate abuse of a minor with intent for corruption. Kidnapping. Attempted sexual misconduct with a minor." Harry felt like his whole face was on fire. He couldn't believe just how embarrassed he was, but hearing it come out the way that Xiel said it, made the situation so much worse. He could almost hear his grandmother hiss in her displeasure. He found his dirty feet fascinating.

"Do you deny any of these charges?" The anger bled off of the queen. Harry winced and began shaking all over again. He wanted to speak up and say that it wasn't that bad, that it didn't really happen that way, but he was too scared.

"Very well then. The charges stand. You will be held until the terms of your punishment has been decided. It is likely that you will be sent to the kelp fields. I will speak with you tomorrow. Guards." Harry could heard scuffles as he assumed the guards pulled the two older teenagers from the room.

"Xiel," she began. Harry glanced up at his grandmother as he heard the disappointed change in her tone of voice. "You were assigned a task." Xiel paled but nodded.

"I failed you, my queen. I will accept my punishment," Xiel said as he fell to his knees before her. Harry tried to step forward but was held back by both Elra's strong grip and also his grandmother's upheld hand.

"You did," she agreed, frowning at him. "You made your oath to me and I assigned you a duty. If not for my own oath to you I would assign you to the kelp fields as well."

"It would be as I deserve," agreed Xiel, voice full of emotion.

"As is tradition in your position you will carry the same charges as an accessory." Harry winced. Xiel had not been at fault. Harry knew he had been tricked by the other two, but Xiel had not been involved at all.

"I accept the charges as well as my just punishment," Xiel stated sadly.

"Then I pronounce my judgement. Xiel, you are to be reassigned in a state of disgrace. You will be assigned to the scullery until I have judged you redeemed. I expect to not see your face until I call for you." Harry let out a strangled noise involuntary. He couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault.

"Report to your new position," she demanded.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you." Xiel rose and almost ran from the room. Harry tried to fight it but couldn't stop a solitary tear from falling. _His fault_.

"Harry, come here." Her voice was softer for him, but not by much. Harry shook, still fearing the worst. Would he be sent back to the Dursley's now? He tried to be brave like the Gryffindor he was supposed to be but he felt like there were lead weights on his feet as he made his way in front of his grandmother.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, barely holding onto his emotions.

"You are not completely to blame. We rushed your training. We trusted that you were being taught what we expected you to be taught. Evidently you need more tutoring in our customs before you attend these functions. With more knowledge you would not have fallen victim to this childish cruelty." She sighed and sat back in her chair, looking her age for the first time since Harry had arrived. "I cannot leave you unpunished as you should have looked to Xiel before trusting others."

"Xiel wasn't there," Harry said suddenly, wanting to get his friend back from his punishment. "It wasn't his fault. I…" Alanna held up her hand, stopping him.

"Harry," she said harshly. "I know full well that you remember our conversation when you first came here. You are not to make excuses for him. He had a job to do and failed in it. When I feel that he has redeemed himself I will consider allowing him back to his original position." Harry sighed, thinking that might as close as he was going to get.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Don't thank me yet," she said severely. "Elra, I want you to take over for Xiel. It should just be temporary, but you can make use of Malen to help balance with your regular duties."

"Of course, my queen," Elra said, bowing to Alanna. She frowned at Harry.

"You will no longer have lessons with Pache." Harry smiled for the first time until she held her hand up. "Instead you will be escorted into the village and take history and culture lessons with the young children." Harry wondered how young the children would be that he would be taking lessons with. They must be awfully young to make it a further punishment.

"I will see to it," Elra said, bowing to Alanna. He hesitated before adding, "Should I call for Ayanna?" She shook her head.

"It is late and there is little left for me to accomplish today. I will speak with her in the morning." Elra bowed to Alanna and led Harry from the room with a single hand on his back.

Harry was proud that he was able to contain his misery and his tears until they got to his room.


	8. Chapter 7: Coming Back

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:**_ _It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths. Sorry this one took so long. Next chapter is already written and I should have it up tomorrow._

Coming Back

 _Thick fog covered everything. All he could see was a grey haziness no matter where he looked. Slowly some of the fog cleared away and he could pick out blurry shapes. He instinctively reached for his glasses to clean them on his baggy shirt, but it made no difference. One by one the figures became clear. Surprise flooded him as he began to recognize them. It was a blending of his friends and family. Living and dead. Loved and hated. His grandmother. Xiel. His parents. The Dursleys. He nearly sobbed as he spotted Cedric. A war-torn Sirius._

 _"_ _If not for you we'd still be here." Together his parents turned away from him and were swallowed up by the fog._

 _"_ _You couldn't behave for one evening, Lord Harry?"_

 _"_ _You've embaressed me, Harry. No Prince of Atlantis has ever behaved this way."_

 _"_ _Really? As if you weren't enough trouble before you had to get yourself sent back to us? Not if we have anything to say about it!"_

 _"_ _You just had to be so bloody noble. If you had just taken that stupid cup by yourself I'd still be alive."_

 _"_ _You left me…" He lost it as Sirius was the last to turn away from him._

 _He was left alone again. Surrounded by an empty fog. Alone._

Harry had a hard time catching his breath as his heart felt like it was trying to jump out of his chest. He had nightmares in the past, but never quite like this. He figured it was because of his fears of his grandmother sending him back. What if she felt that he wasn't worth the trouble? Harry sighed and climbed to his feet and padded across the thick rugs on the floor to stare sightlessly out the window into the dark sky. He pressed his forehead against the cold window pane, relishing the relief that the cold gave to the throbbing in his head. Hedwig ruffled her wings and hooted at her boy. Harry was so far stuck in the memory of his nightmare that he never noticed his owl trying to console him.

"Alright there, Harry?" Harry turned in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone come in. He was shocked to see Elra standing in his bedroom door. The fuzzy events from the past day drifted through his mind. He suddenly missed Xiel fiercely. It had been his friend that had brought in the perch made of driftwood for Hedwig to rest on.

"Y… yeah," he said. He wasn't okay by a long shot, but he sure wasn't about to tell anyone else that. "Why are you here?" He could just barely make out a sad smile on Elra's face as he came closer to Harry and sat on his bed, watching him.

"Alanna was worried about you. She knows some of what you must have gone through with your other relatives. She was particularly concerned that you might not take what happened very well. For good reason from the way Brian described your nightmare." Harry flushed and reached out to pet Hedwig, seeking comfort from his pet.

"I have them occasionally," he said softly, not really wanting to talk about it. His uncle had been relatively vicious in his methods of waking him from his noisier nightmares.

"Is this something from your past, or something you fear in your future?" Harry bit his lip and didn't say anything. He just turned back to the window to stare out into the inky black night.

"Probably a little bit of both I would imagine, right?" Harry still didn't speak. He shook his head, wanting to deny it, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. "Come sit down, Harry." Harry shook his head. He didn't want to be consoled. He deserved the guilt. It was his fault. All of the things that had happened were his fault. _I make everything go wrong._ He thought to himself sadly.

"Nonsense, Harry." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. "Everyone has their moments. You've had a run of bad luck, yes. But if you really think about it there's been plenty of good to go with it." Harry shook his head.

"Like what? My parents died. I got a friend killed. Xiel was punished for something I did. Grandmother is angry with me. My godfather…" He couldn't continue as he felt his throat tighten. Had it been prophetic? Or was it his fears talking. Was his godfather going to die because of his leaving England? Had he died already? The unknowns were the worst. He wished he could just write to someone. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"I cannot speak for what happened before you came home with us." _Home._ Harry winced at the word. Was it still home? Hedwig butted her head against Harry's hand, reminding him to keep scratching her head and of the _home_ they had left. "But I can tell you about what has happened since then. You have brought more life into this old palace than has been here for many years. And it is more than just the palace. The citizens move about with purpose now where they were just getting by with their daily routine. I have been in the town and I have heard more talk about the future."

"I haven't done anything but make a mess here," Harry sad sullenly. He did finally leave the window to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the fire, drawing his legs in front of him. Elra smiled at the defensive posture and moved to sit in the arm chair beside him.

"You made one mistake in trusting someone who shouldn't be trusted." Harry looked up at him in disbelief.

"But…" Elra shook his head, stopping him.

"No, Harry. That is all you did. Natoreena and that troublemaker friend of hers are the ones who conspired to act against you and the crown."

"She was so angry," Harry whispered, the images and disappointment from his dream coming back to him.

"Alanna was angry with the children for misleading you and also with herself for pushing you when you were not ready. That is where her anger lies. Not on you."

"Not on me," Harry repeated, eyes widening in shock. "Are you…" He was embarassed by his need for reassurance.

"Hmmm…" Elra wasn't sure what direction Harry's thoughts were going. He could have ended that a couple different ways. "I am sure." The relief that came over the boy told him he was right. Looking for a distraction Elra glanced over at the clock standing in the corner. Smiling, he slapped the arms of the chair and got to his feet.

"Well, there isn't much time left for productive sleep. What say I tell Merinia that you are awake and could use the distraction of a magic lesson before Bremat hijacks you before you attend the classes in town today." Harry smiled at the remembrance of how well his last lesson had gone.

"Okay," he said, also getting up. Elra nodded, pleased to have pulled the young lord from his nightmare and brought his mood around.

"Good," Elra said, smiling at his young charge. "You can get yourself a bath and get dressed. I'll be back after informing Merinia. She is always bemoaning how Bermat got the choice time blocks of the early morning with you. Time to test her resolve." Harry laughed and nodded. Every time they had a lesson the woman complained about not being able to teach him during the mornings. He hadn't paid her much attention as the thrill of merging with Atlantis had felt wonderful. He couldn't wait to practice real island magic.

By the time he had his bath, Brian had already laid out a simple outfit on his bed. He felt a little bad for having had woken up Elra and Brian. He had a hard time of seeing them just as staff members like his grandmother. He hadn't been raised in a palace with people taking care of everything. He saw them all as friends or family like nice uncles and aunts. He did know that if he ever mentioned that to his grandmother she would be quick to correct him. He found it hard to change his feelings and still hurt at the loss of Xiel's friendly company.

Despite the early hour, Merinia was disgustingly awake and chipper. Harry almost would have welcomed back the stern and austere woman he had met during breakfast that first morning. Today she had him focusing on what Atlantis felt like as they merged and gathering that feeling in his hands. Had his eyes been open for the process he would have noticed what looked like tiny little lightning bolts jumping across his fingers. Merinia did not comment on it and only congratulated him on a good job, surprising him by suggesting that they might touch on using it next time. As they waited for Bremat to arrive, Elra smiled to Harry as if to say I told you so. Harry smiled sheepishly and just enjoyed how he could touch what Merinia called Atlantis without hardly any effort anymore. He didn't need to focus on the feelings of the ground beneath him anymore. He could feel it just within his reach almost all of the time now. And if the feeling that seemed to be Atlantis itself seemed so accepting, maybe he really could feel safe calling this home.

His lesson with Bremat was only slightly earlier than usual and was as brutal as ever. The military man brought a new blade with him to introduce Harry to. It was some sort of military sword that looked very different from what he thought of as a sword. The blade was shorter than he expected, but also wider. He turned it in his hands for a bit, baffled by how odd it looked and felt.

"It was designed before even our queen was born. It was used primarily in fighting both above and… under the water." Harry's eyes widened. _Under_ the water? He looked at the blade closer and decided that he could see how the blade could double as a paddle for additional movement. "There are a whole sequence of movements that became possible in battling under water. In today's time it is rarely used in such a way unless by the more traditional families in more of a sporting way. Pearl divers also use them for protection from the denizens of the deep." Harry nodded and tried to get a feel for the weapon before the weapons master began adjusting his grip and explaining the proper stances. They went through a mock, scripted duel with the short swords, before Bremat called a halt to the exercise. However, he did not leave right away.

"I wish to apologize to you, Lord Harry." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Everyone seemed to be surprising him lately. Bremat never used a title with him before. "The boy from yesterday was one of mine. I requested of Alanna to be able to discipline Laindry myself before stripping him of his rank, but she refused my request. As soon as he is released he will be stripped of his rank immediately. I do not train my warriors to behave in such a way." Harry had paled when the topic came up, but he had begun to relax a little. Perhaps Elra had been right. Maybe Harry himself was the only one who faulted himself for the horrible incident.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said softly, still embarassed that it had happened to begin with.

"No thanks are necessary, my Lord," Bremat said before thumping his fist to his chest and bowed to Harry. "I must take my leave. I have a long day planned with the troops re-evaluating our training structure and making sure that no others have slipped through the cracks." The man spun on his heel and marched out of the garden atrium.

"Wow." Elra just chuckled and directed Harry back to his rooms for a quick bath to wash the sweat away.

It was an escort of four mounted guards that surrounded Harry, Elra, and Brian as they headed into town in one of the open carriages. Brian cheerfully kept the conversation flowing as he pointed out the different landmarks around the town. Elra stayed silent most of the way and just commented occasionally. He seemed more reserved, but Harry figured it was probably because he was easily twice their ages, if not more. Brian's chatter kept up until the carriage finally halted at a nondescript building. Harry could almost hear the sounds of children playing coming from behind the building. He winced. They sounded like _young_ children. When the footman of the carriage opened the door, Harry waited for the others to disembark before reluctantly getting out also. He was still not happy with the situation but followed the other two into the building. They were met in a large open hallway by a large woman that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley if not for the tied back brown hair.

"Welcome to the Central Atlantis School, my lords," she said, throwing her arms wide, gesturing at the building around her.

"Thank you, Madam Montra," Elra said, greeting her for all of them. "The queen has requested that Lord Harry sit in on the children's history and culture lessons for the next few days. To give him a overview of what our children are taught growing up. He will need to know how to be a native when it comes time for him to visit off shore." The matronly woman smiled fondly at Harry, nodding her understanding.

"When I got her majesty's missive this morning I gathered the teachers immediately. They are all planning an overview today. It'll be review for the older students, but it will be good for them. Many children tend to forget what is really important." Harry quirked an eyebrow as he noticed Brian's flushed skin. There was a story there he would need to get out of him.

"She wishes for him to experience what all the levels are being taught in regards to history, culture, and law across all of the islands." The woman shook her head.

"In just a few days? Impossible. I do understand the reasoning behind this measure, but I am certain one of the teachers would be happy to tutor him after school hours." Harry almost groaned out loud. More tutors. Elra just nodded and jotted something down in the book that Xiel had seemed to carry everywhere.

"I'll inform the queen. If you would go ahead and inquire after a tutor, I shall make sure that there is time scheduled for these lessons. While we make plans, let us stick to this one. The queen stated that he is to be treated as the other students are treated, with no regards to his station. Aside from the obvious." Elra nodded towards Brian and the guards. Madam Montra frowned at the guards.

"I will not allow weapons in my school," she said firmly. She continued as Elra was about to argue the point. "I will, however allow them to go through the school before the students enter and place themselves at the exits to the building. We have only two exits, the front entrance and the exit into the play yard." Elra hesitated and Harry just watched as he weighed their options.

"If it helps any, my lord, the guard has been training me some in hand to hand combat," Brian said. "I'm not good yet, but I can assist should the situation come to it." Elra smiled, obviously not happy, but more content with the situation.

"There should be no need for it, but there are rules and standards for a reason." Elra frowned at the woman who had thrown them from the established plan. Atlantean government, as it currently stood, allowed her to refuse entrance to all of them, including Harry despite his being of student age. The matron crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow in challenge. Elra sighed."This will have to do for now. I'll have the guards changed out by lunch time. I'll have Bremat send out a pair of unarmed experts to stand at the classroom door. That should take care of the situation. For now…" Elra turned to Harry and pulled a bundle of parchments and a strange sort of pencil. Harry looked at the pencil oddly and just decided to be grateful it wasn't a quill and ink well. He was about to reach out when he saw Brian take the items. "Do well and mind your teachers. I will speak to your grandmother about tutors instead of attending these classes."

"Thank you," Harry said softly, not for the first time wondering if this was a punishment or a real learning opportunity. Elra gripped his shoulder in a friendly maner before leaving the room. Two of the guards stationed themselves at the front door while the other two make swift work of sweeping through the building searching for hidden threats.

"Follow me, Harry," the matron said as she turned and walked briskly down the hall, pointing out the different rooms. "We separate the classes by subject matter and move students between classes. So you'll be sitting in a single room most of the day." She finally came to a stop at one of the doors. "This is our history room." She pulled the door open and Brian held it open dutifully and waited for the Matron and Harry to enter. Strange globes stuck to the ceiling lit the room brightly as soon as they entered. Scattered all over the room were maps, time lines, portraits of important people, and drawings by the little children. Filling the floor of the room were long tables that held two or three chairs each. As soon as he came in, Brian immediately made his way to table in the back of the room, closest to the door, that only had two chairs. He neatly stacked the papers in front of one of the chairs, setting the pencil next to them, and took his seat in the other chair.

"Teacher Yanica will be in shortly. I believe she is out on the play yard with the children right now." Harry just thanked her and took his seat next to Brian. The kindly woman smiled at him and made her way out of the room, presumably to whatever office she had.

"Why me," Harry sighed as he propped his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands.

"It's not that bad, my Lord," Brian said, trying to cheer him up. "Just look at it as bonding with the people of your country." Harry offered him a small smile.

"Thanks, Brian. That does help some. Still doesn't mean that I feel great about sitting in a classroom with little kids. It's embaressing." Brian shook his head.

"No one else here would ever see it that way. The teachers are honoured that the Queen has seen fit to enlist them on turning you into a native. The students will be excited to have a member of the royal family in their classroom. Anyone that hears the story second hand will merely see it as your first foray into meeting the public first hand."

"I suppose," Harry said, considering the possibilities. He was immensely grateful that his grandmother had not offered to invite his friends earlier than his birthday party. Surely this would be over with before they showed up. He barely bit back his groan when a stream of five year olds came pouring into the classroom.


	9. Chapter 8: Celebration Time

_**Disclaimer : It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths. Also I do apologize for the delay. FFNet didn't want to let me upload this one. I was also informed that the document was uploaded with coding visible. So here we go again. Sorry guys!**_

Celebration Time

Harry yawned and stretched languidly as he slowly came awake. He blinked his eyes a bit before reaching awkwardly for his glasses. He frowned as he put them on. In the whole two weeks that he had been there not once had he been allowed to wake up on his own; either Brian or Malen had always awakened him. It was with great reluctance that Harry sat up and prepared himself to get up. However, the second he stood up the door to his bedroom silently swung open.

"Good morning, my Lord. I hope you slept well," called the eternally cheerful Malen as he walked into the room. "I'll just go ahead and run your bath for you."

"Thank you, Malen," said Harry softly as he walked over to Hedwig and started to rub her head. It seemed like he never had enough hours in the day to just relax and be himself. With another yawn, he set off for his bathroom to see that Malen had the bathtub ready already and his usual stack of towels waiting on the table. Without a word Malen just bowed to Harry and stepped out of the room. Harry grinned to himself. Things finally seemed to be coming together. They didn't rush to do every last thing for him. Instead, they had finally just accepted that he wanted to keep his personal business, personal.

Being able to sleep in that morning gave Harry the motivation to keep his bath short, so he got out as soon as he had finished rinsing the soap from his hair and body. He made short work of drying himself off before making his way into his bedroom to see just what clothes they had laid out for him that morning. On his newly made bed there lay a pair of soft brown leather pants, with a reinforced section on the insides of the legs, and a slightly shorter than the usual tunic shirt. Harry just frowned at the clothes for a moment before quickly dressing. After pulling on his usual leather boots he made his way into the sitting room. He was slightly surprised to not find Malen waiting on him, but Elra and a breakfast tray waiting for him on his desk. Harry automatically moved to the tray and sat down to eat what he was beginning to recognize as traditional Atlantis breakfast finger foods. Since his arrival, Harry hadn't been allowed to eat or do anything that wasn't traditional.

"Good morning, Harry. I assume you slept well?" Elra asked, smiling as he watched carefully as Harry picked his way through his plate.

"It was nice to sleep in for a change, but I was wondering just why I was allowed. What about my lessons," asked Harry. He frowned at the breakfast platter before reluctantly picking up the nutrition potion that he had left for last. Elra bit back the chuckle at the face that Harry made.

"It is because today is the day of… well technically the day before your coronation. No matter whether you are crowned queen or prince, Queen Alanna decided that you should be allowed to take a day off from most of your lessons and duties. Tomorrow will be much the same. Though the Weapons Master insisted that you get some exercise so we scheduled some time for touring the capital city and meeting some of the local officials and residents." Elra informed him. Harry just nodded and followed him as Elra turned to leave the room. He did wonder briefly what would have happened if he had said no.

As they walked through the halls Elra continued to inform Harry about all of his activities today. "First we'll be heading down to the stables to find you a mount. From there we'll be touring the city. We don't have a route set up so we'll just take it as it comes. We'll head back to the palace with just enough time for you to get cleaned up before meeting your guests who should be arriving in the palace entrance hall at noon. After that will be lunch with your guests and the queen. I believe she may have invited your tutors also to keep a healthy conversation running. From then on it's mostly free time until just before dinner when I'll return to escort you to an appointment with the queen and your headmaster. After that will be dinner with everyone in the formal dining room. I would recommend that you go directly to bed after that because preparations for your coronation will begin at midnight, but if you would rather you may stay awake until then." Elra nodded to the guards standing by the large palace doors as they stepped aside, opening the doors for the pair.

"Have my friends been assigned rooms yet?" asked Harry as they finally stepped out of the palace into the bright sunlight. They were in the East Gardens that Bremat had brought Harry for many of their exercises and lessons. From looking at one of the many maps during his customs lessons he remembered that they were on the right side of the palace. Elra immediately started leading Harry through the gardens towards the back of the palace where he remembered having seen the stables on the map, right beside the orchard behind the palace. Harry remembered to nod and silently greet each bowing gardener that they passed along the way.

"Yes, I would imagine that the rooms were decided before the invitations had even gone out. They have all been assigned quarters in the same hall where your room is currently. The queen placed you in the guest hall originally because she left to pick you up immediately after finding out about you and we weren't sure of how you would react to her revelations. The guest rooms are the only ones kept clean regardless of need. After a while she decided not to bother moving you until after your coronation. She figured that would give you time to adjust to palace life after your time with your muggle relatives and would also give the palace servants and the architect time to ready your permanent rooms. Directly after your coronation you are to be escorted to your new rooms." Harry just nodded as they approached the stables. It seemed to look like a normal barn that you would find anywhere, except that here the doors were wide open and the horses, unicorns, pegasi, and the mixed breeds were all wandering about freely. Although at the sight of Harry and Elra walking their way, nearly all of them started trotting back into the barn. Harry couldn't help but think that behaviour like that was strange, but he admitted that he knew very little about any of the majestic creatures, aside from the unicorns who seemed similar to the ones in Britain.

As they entered the barn, Elra stopped almost immediately at the door, gathering the attention of the barn staff and animals alike. "His Lordship, Harry, requires a mount for a tour of the city," he announced. There was a slight scuffle as one of the animals, the same sort that Harry had seen pulling his grandmother's carriage, trotted forwards. The others scattered about going back to whatever they were doing originally. Three of the stable hands came forward, two carrying the tack for Harry's mount and the third leading an already saddled horse. Elra nodded to the third stable hand as he took the reins of the horse from him. The other stable hands made quick work of saddling Harry's mount and quickly left for their other duties after giving him a quick bow. Harry just stood there a moment, uncertain of what to do.

Elra noticed and explained, "The war unicorns are most intelligent, as are both parents of their union. Both unicorns and pegasi are just as intelligent as you and I, but they have a natural jealousy of the other which usually causes them to not breed together normally. Only the best of breeders are able to convince them occasionally and those are immediately brought to the palace and put into service for our queen. This young one was one of the last to be brought here as a tribute to the queen. There are so few of them, however, that the use of them as mounts and teams are generally reserved for royalty and the Warriors." Harry nodded and watched as Elra came over, leading his own horse. He grabbed onto the other side of the saddle and instructed Harry, step by step, how to mount his new steed.

"You can just rest your hands on your legs if you choose. Or if you feel unstable, you can hold onto the mane. Bremat said that it should give you practice with your balance if you just rest your hands on your legs. Bridles and reins are usually only used when the war unicorns are used in other countries. Some people don't understand the intelligence of non-human creatures and are very uncomfortable around unbridled animals. You'll find that he'll respond to verbal commands, nudges, and sometimes, after years together, even your thoughts." He grunted as Harry finally made a successful attempt to mount the war unicorn. Elra just grinned up at Harry as he smoothly mounted his own horse and gathered his reins. He led the way out of the stables and then into a trot as they made their way towards the front of the palace through the gardens.

As they passed through the gates Harry was only slightly surprised as a group of four mounted guards split into two groups, two guards riding in front and the others riding after Harry and Elra. Harry just sighed in resignation. Elra glanced over at Harry and smiled fondly at the queen's grandson.

"It's not so bad, Harry. These are fairly peaceful times and there are extraordinarily low risks right now. That's one of the reasons why it was suggested that we make tours of the city now when it's easier to guard you. Later, when Atlantis becomes more open to the outside world, there will be less certainty," he explained.

"If things are so safe right now, why are there any guards at all," asked Harry curiously. Ever since he learned that his great-grandmother was a queen he had expected and accepted the fact that guards would always follow him about. And in some ways, especially after the end of his last school year, it was comforting.

"You would never have to worry about an attack or conflict from the Atlantean people," Elra assured him as they both waved to a group of wash women standing around the entrance of their shop. As they bowed in response Elra angled his horse over to them to give Harry a chance to meet the people. Harry and his steed both obediently followed.

"Good morning, ladies," greeted Harry politely.

Some of the younger women just giggled, but the eldest of the group just stared at him and said, "So, you're to the young heir that everyone's been talking about." She looked him over carefully making Harry remember the almost smothering care and concern that Molly Weasley always greeted him with.

Elra smiled and introduced him, "Ladies, may I introduce to you, his Lordship Harold James Potter." Harry smiled at the washerwomen and nodded in acknowledgment.

The eldest woman simply nodded and said, "The best matchmaker is located on the North Palace drive, next to the blacksmith." Harry blushed deeply and stuttered his thanks. Sensing his flustered feelings the war unicorn started to back away, causing Harry to make a quick goodbye. Elra kept quiet until they were further down the street before chuckling. Harry just groaned causing him to quickly pick up their previous topic.

"While there is no Atlantean anywhere on these islands that would ever harm you, there are other risks, which is why you will have guards on you whenever you are moving about. Queen Alanna has never discourage anyone to refuse anyone contact with the outside world. This does leave an uncer…" Elra paused again in his comment as he spotted someone else for Harry to greet. Again, Harry dutifully followed him.

"My lord, this is Elric, the mayor of our fine city here. Mayor Elric, may I introduce to you, his lordship Harold James Potter," introduced Elra, gesturing to Harry. Harry nodded in response to the bow that the portly little man offered him.

"It's my pleasure to meet the young gentleman that Queen Alanna has taken up so much of my time with planning," chuckled Mayor Elric. Harry blushed, knowing that the planning mentioned was his birthday party.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Mayor," said Harry quietly, smiling at him and greeting him as his tutors had taught him.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. The queen told us about your reaction to the suggestion of a parade in your honour." Harry blushed again at his comment. Elric just chuckled, "And please, feel free to call me Elric. There's no need for our potential queen to call me by my title." Harry could feel his flush burning his cheeks. Elric just chuckled again before nodding to them both and saying, "I need to get back into a meeting. I shall see you again on your birthday, my Lord." With one last bow he made his way back into the large white building they were outside.

As they made their way down the road some more Elra explained that the building was the city seat of the local government. He explained that while the queen of Atlantis held all the main power of the entire country and dealt with foreign relations, all the past and current holders of the title generally allowed the individual mayors run the cities and the individual islands their own way, within reason.

Elra frowned a bit before saying, "That brick building up there, that's the blacksmith. He's usually pretty surly and grumpy. We should probably avoid him. There's no sense in getting anyone upset on your rare free day."

"Who wouldn't be surly working next door to the best matchmaker," said Harry snidely. Ignoring Elra's hesitant protests, Harry managed to angle his steed towards the blacksmith who had already spotted them at that point.

"Good morning, sir," Harry greeted as cheerfully as he could manage. Elra stopped his own horse beside him and offered introductions.

"Blacksmith Oir, may I introduce you to his Lordship Harold James Potter. My Lord, this is Oir, Master Blacksmith of Ehlvana and, if I'm not mistaken, the best in all of Atlantis." Oir just grunted and made a sketchy bow in Harry's direction, obviously unused to greeting royalty, despite living in the capital city. Harry glanced around at the organized chaos that seemed to compose the open aired entrance to the smithy.

"You must love your work," commented Harry as he saw the care that most of his tools were laid out with. He glanced over all of the finished products that were lying out to cool and most likely be delivered. It looked to mostly be simple garden implements and standard horseshoes. There were few items that showed the man's true genius with metals, but they were there, and laid out in obvious pride. "It seems a shame that most people don't ask for things within your true gifts," Harry said, gesturing at the true works of art on the table waiting to be delivered.

Oir's eyes widened in surprise as he just nodded in acknowledgement, but he still remained silent. Harry just smiled pleasantly at him and bid him good day. As he prepared to move off, he grinned and waggled his fingers in greeting at the small child peeking out from a door in the shadows. Elra silently turned his horse to follow as they started to make their way back up to the castle. Harry smiled to himself; pleased with the way he had figured out the apparently surly man. In a way, Oir had reminded him of Snape. He was someone so obviously talented in his chosen profession and yet hardly anyone chose to actually challenge his abilities the way he wanted them to. He probably even had an apprentice that he viewed as incompetent also. Elra just stopped at the front of the palace and dismounted there. Harry quickly followed suit. One many of the palace servants that seemed to always be around a corner ready and waiting stepped out and accepted the horse's reins and led the beast away, with the war unicorn following, after giving Harry a quick, low, bow. Elra took a glance at one of the clocks in the entry room to the palace and marked candles along the walls as he hurriedly escorted Harry towards his rooms.

"I'm terribly sorry that I got you back here late, but you should still have enough time to get washed up before your guests arrive," Elra apologized. Harry just nodded, remembering his grandmother's admonishment from nearly two weeks ago, just a day or so after he had arrived. One does not make excuses for aides or attendants. Elra just opened the door for Harry saying that he needed to attend to Alanna. Harry shook his head and thanked him. Elra bowed to Harry and assured him that either Brian or Malen would be happy to guide Harry to the entrance hall. Harry just nodded and made his way into his rooms. He was pleased to see that either Malen or Brian had laid out a clean outfit complete with a delicately embroidered matching robe that looked very similar to wizarding robes. As he was making his way to his bathroom Malen was just stepping out. He quickly bowed and told Harry that his bath was ready for him. Harry just nodded at the attendant and brushed past him. He was anxious to get cleaned up and back to the entrance hall. Barely twenty minutes later, Harry found himself fully dressed again and heading back to Malen who was waiting in the sitting room.

"Will you need me anymore today, sir?" asked Malen, bowing to Harry.

"I would imagine that once my friends arrive here I'll be quite busy."

"Before I go I would just like to say that it's been a real pleasure serving you these two weeks." Harry looked at Malen in surprise as he walked towards the door.

"Are you going somewhere, Malen?"

"I'm to be reassigned after your coronation. Her majesty ordered new attendants to be arranged for you… All female attendants," clarified Malen as he walked down the hall slightly behind Harry as he felt proper. Harry blushed and nodded, understanding at that point. Obviously his grandmother felt that once Harry went through with the potions and coronation it would be inappropriate for him to have any male attendants. And also obvious was that she was certain that Harry would agree to take the potions.

"I see," he said. "I've truly enjoyed the assistance that both Brian and you have given me in my time here so far."

"It has been my pleasure, my Lord. I believe I'll still be serving in the guest quarters, though, should you need me for anything. There is also always the chance that I'll be assigned to your godfather when he arrives," said Malen as they approached the entrance hall. Just on the outside Brian was waiting. Malen bowed to Harry and took his leave.

Brian quickly motioned Harry into a room off to the side of the entrance hall. It looked like a large sitting room decorated with several elaborate statues and elaborate flower arrangements. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Is that a piano?" he asked suddenly, surprised to see something that even he recognized. Brian glanced over at the grand piano in the corner.

"Yes, my Lord. We are not completely separated from the outside world." Brian grinned at Harry before becoming serious and saying, "Elra wanted me to provide two quick etiquette lessons before your friends arrive. One, royalty doesn't wait around for anyone. So it would be inappropriate for you to be there waiting for your friends to arrive. Two, royalty is not summoned for anyone of a lesser rank. I'll bring your friends in here when they arrive."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Harry petulantly. "They're all my friends and teachers." Brian just nodded nervously.

"Yes, my Lord. If you'll excuse me, I need to be ready."

"Of course, of course. I think I'll just tinker on the piano. I've never had the chance before," said Harry, already distracted from the situation. Brian grinned and made his way out of the room, unnoticed. Harry sat down at the piano and ran his fingers over the keys, wishing that he knew how to play properly. Petunia and Vernon had always mocked pianists and parents that forced their children to learn to play, but Harry had always wanted to learn. Harry sighed and just pushed a key here and there just to listen to the sounds they made. When he heard the door creak open, though his attention was immediately grabbed away. There was no piano in the world that would ever hold his attention beyond his friends. He was happy to see all the adults that he had invited enter the room and he greeted them all as warmly as he could, but his true happiness was when his friends entered the room.

"Harry!" came a shout from the door as Ron and Hermione rushed at him. Harry quickly waved the guards back that had just started moving in as they both launched themselves at him for one big group hug.

"I've missed you guys, so much," he said, wrapping his arms around them both. "I was so worried that the headmaster or your parents wouldn't let you visit." He stood back and looked them over. "You both look well."

Ron snorted, "That's not saying much, but you do look much better than usual over the summer, and that is saying a lot. You've grown." Harry blushed at the truth of what Ron said. It was at this point that the rest of Ron's family, eldest brothers included came forward to greet Harry.

"On my first day here, grandmother had the healers and potions mistress put me on a regimen of daily nutrition potions. Something had to happen," Harry said, grinning at his best friend.

"Harry, are you really doing alright here," asked Hermione uncertainly, biting her lip nervously. Harry nodded quickly to reassure her.

"I love it here so much. Grandmother has been so kind to me. My only gripe is that I have just being kept so busy. But today I had time to go out into the city. That was great fun," said Harry. "Oh, Brian," he called turning to look for his attendant whom he had automatically assumed would have come back in the room as Xiel used to.

The young man was by his side in an instant, "Yes, my Lord."

"I was wondering, could you find out if it would be possible to find someone to teach me to play the piano. I always wanted to learn," asked Harry gesturing to the shining grand piano that he had just stood up from.

"Of course, sir. I'll pass the request on to the queen's assistant," Brian answered, inclining his head. Harry just grinned at him in thanks before turning back to his guests who had started to talk amongst themselves while watching Harry for their chance to greet him. He quickly spotted the one other person that he had hoped to see.

"Sirius!" Harry ran over to the man as soon as he spotted him, forgetting all of his etiquette lessons that had insisted that royalty didn't run. Sirius laughed and held his arms open as Harry latched onto him. "I was so hoping you would come!" he exclaimed as Sirius picked him up and swung him around.

"How could I ever willingly miss my favorite godson's birthday," teased Sirius. Harry just grinned and clung tighter to his godfather. He wasn't certain, but he was pretty sure that someone had taken the chance to take a picture. Harry glanced around to see who of all the adults had made it.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, I'm glad you brought your whole family. I was hoping that you guys would be able to be here for me," Harry smiled at them, but didn't leave his place in his godfather's arms.

"Oh, Harry, as if we could have refused you. You're almost one of the family. We were upset when we heard that you had disappeared," said Molly as she smiled over at Harry. Arthur quickly leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She quickly amended herself, "Not that we blamed you, of course. Awful muggles, those." Harry just waved off the imagined slight and tried to pick out the teachers from Hogwarts.

"Headmaster, I'm glad you're here. Oh, and Professor McGonagall, you too. Hopefully the two of you can talk sense into my grandmother. She's got it stuck in her head that there might be some problems with my attending Hogwarts the next few years. She promised that she would listen to you though."

"We shall endeavor to do our best, Harry. It's the least we can do for you, my dear boy," answered Albus, smiling fondly at Harry. He still felt immensely guilty for leaving Harry with the Dursleys to begin with.

"Professor Lupin! I'm glad to see you here too. I was hoping you'd come," said Harry, spotting his favorite Hogwarts defence professor.

"Just call me Remus, Harry. I'm not your professor anymore," Remus answered as he smiled at Harry. Harry just inclined his head a bit in answer and looked around at his guests again. This time he blinked in surprise at someone he hadn't expected to see at all. Especially since he hadn't been invited.

"Professor Snape," Harry greeted in a low tone. The potions master just barely managed to keep himself from scowling at his least favorite student. "I didn't expect to see you here, but it just figures. I was introduced to someone today that reminded me a lot of you." This time Snape did scowl, assuming his student had thought the worst of him. He turned towards Brian again, who was currently eyeing Sirius oddly. "Brian, do you know the blacksmith in the village? Professor Snape here is why I was able to make a good impression on him. They are much alike in their fields. The professor is a master in his potions field just as Oir is a master in his."

Brian just nodded with respect towards Severus Snape and gave him a half bow, "It's a pleasure to meet a man of your calibre, Professor Snape. Perhaps you will have time to meet our own Mistress of Potions during your stay." He turned back to Harry though, "My Lord, it's time to head up for lunch. We don't want to be late for her majesty."

"Of course, please, lead the way Brian," Harry said politely, before grinning at the only family he had before two weeks ago. He reluctantly disengaged himself from Sirius' arms and started out to follow Brian. Sirius insisted on walking beside Harry, much to the annoyance of Harry's personal guards. Harry just waved them off telling them to relax saying that Sirius would never harm him, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

As they were walking towards the room where they were meeting the queen for lunch Sirius started to try to pry more information out of Harry about his grandmother and the island.

"So, Harry. The invitation gave you a title of Prince. Care to let an old man know what is going on?" asked Sirius as subtly as he could. Which was about as subtle as a rock is soft.

"I'm not a prince and if everything goes well, I won't become one either. But then again, the truth of it all is far more disturbing," said Harry, inwardly cringing at the thought of what was going to happen after midnight.

"Oh," commented Sirius, hoping that Harry would explain.

"I'd rather not get into it right now. They have a clear place in my schedule in between lunch and when I have to meet with grandmother before dinner when I can talk to you guys," said Harry, trying to appease his godfather. He turned to his side as he heard his closest friends come up next to him, further irritating the guards. "Hey guys. I really have missed you guys."

"Why didn't you just owl us?" asked Hermione. Harry sighed as he tried to explain.

"A long time ago the people of the wizarding world were using lots of birds as familiars to work magic at a distance. That was about the same time as Atlantis' withdrawal from the mainstream. When the queen placed the wards and shields up to protect the people from the outside world coming in, birds of all sorts were included. Phoenixi are pretty much the only species that can cross the wards and that's only because they are completely light creatures."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "So what was here already stayed here, but nothing can go back and forth." Harry grinned at her.

"Exactly. Until grandmother brought me here they never saw the purpose of changing the wards. Because of the wards being up, they never knew that people stopped using birds as familiars and began just using them as messengers."

"So, when the letters were sent out when the International Confederation of Wizards was to be formed to request Atlantean participation, they weren't ignored," began the headmaster from behind Harry.

Harry quickly finished the headmaster's comment. "They were just never received." Dumbledore just hummed in response, thinking about the implications.

"I shall find my discussions with your grandmother quite intriguing then," stated Dumbledore, closing the discussion just as Brian came to a stop outside a pair of doors and watched as the guards opened the doors. Two of the guards took up stations on the outside of the doors and the rest filed in with Harry and his friends. Harry took up his usual dining position, two seats down from where his grandmother usually sat. Brian made quick work of directing everyone to where they were to sit, despite the grumbling of Harry's younger friends when they weren't seated near to Harry. Harry was pleased though that the headmaster had been placed directly across from him and Sirius was in just the second seat down from himself. Brian had just made his way back to his position as the guards opened the door one more time, letting in Alanna and her two advisors.

Harry and Brian quickly stood up, setting the example for the others who quickly mirrored them. As she walked to stand by her chair, her two advisors stood beside her.

"Good afternoon, everyone. It is good that you could come for Harry's special day," she said as she smiled along the whole table, making eye contact with everyone. With a nod she sat down in the chair that Elra had just pulled out for her. As soon as she was seated Harry sat also, trying to make sure he sat down fast enough to keep his friends from sitting before him. He wanted his friends to make a good impression on his grandmother so that they could visit again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alanna smiling over at him indulgently. "Dare I say it, Harry, but I think we can dispense with propriety this once in honor of your friends? At least until they have an honest chance to learn our customs," she said kindly nodding towards his friends. Harry grinned at Alanna in thanks. She bowed her head in acknowledgment of his thanks as she lifted her fork to start eating.

Lunch seemed to progress well to Harry's opinion. Despite his grandmother's assurance that any improprieties would be automatically forgiven Harry was still worried all through the meal. He knew that first impressions were the ones that lasted the longest and were the most important. However, despite his worries, everyone seemed to be on their best behavior. Professor Snape didn't say a single harsh word towards Harry nor to any one of Harry's friends. Hermione hadn't been asking never-ending questions. Ron hadn't been eating like a pig. Everyone seemed to be on his or her best behavior. Harry was starting to think that the headmaster had briefed them all on how to behave ahead of time. Which made him wonder how his headmaster could have known Atlantean customs.

It wasn't until the desert course that the full impact of his upcoming conversation with his friends was realized. Alanna put her fork down and took another long look around the table before turning to Harry.

"I have an appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore and his deputy," she said, glancing to the aged headmaster before levelling a stare on Harry. "And I do believe you have a conversation with your friends to attend to." Harry immediately paled as he watched his grandmother rise from the table and left the room, the headmaster following.

Harry sighed as he sat back in his favorite armchair in his sitting room and stared off into the fireplace. He had just brought his friends back to his room after a quick tour of the guest quarters. They were all settling themselves in the assorted chairs that had been added to his room during lunch. He smiled over at Brian as the attendant sat a glass of some sort of native tropical mixture, that he couldn't remember the name for, beside him. Harry took a sip before looking around him. Everyone, but Ron, had seemed to settle down in their seats and was watching him. Harry blushed and took one last sip of his drink when he finally noticed what Ron was staring at. On one of the shelves amongst his many books and resting on a silken cushion sat the pair of daggers that Bremat had given him for their practices. Harry had been extremely embarrassed when the weapons master had explained was sort of daggers they were. The man had had the audacity at the time to claim that it was just because he should be knowledgeable in all weapons.

Harry just watched, uncomfortable as Ron walked towards the shelf that held the blades. He couldn't do a thing as his best friend, his most volatile friend, lifted one of the set and studied the hilt and blade. Harry knew exactly what his friend was thinking as he noted the carvings and decorations.

"Harry," said Ron while fingering one of the blades. "Why do you have a woman's weapon?" Harry flushed a bright red, still wanting to steer clear of the unavoidable conversation. He was temporarily saved when Hermione spoke up.

"Honestly, Ron. I swear you can be so sexist sometimes. Would you complain as much if I wanted to learn to use a sword?" Hermione was glaring at Ron. As Ron spluttered his denial and apology, Harry smiled. Trust Hermione to always fight for equality of anyone and anything.

Ron finally pulled himself together and said to Hermione, "It's not that, 'Mione. It's just that Atlantis has a reputation when it comes to things like that. Or at least it says so in the books that dad brought home for us to write our papers with." Ron glanced at Harry, looking for his opinion but was stalled by Harry's quick question.

"What papers? I've got my list of summer assignments. There wasn't any paper dealing with Atlantis listed." Harry frowned as he tried to remember if there were any papers he'd forgotten. Ron's father came to his rescue.

"I do believe that after we all figured out where you had gone off to the headmaster assigned an additional essay to everyone else in preparation of your return to Hogwarts." Harry just nodded thoughtfully. He wondered aloud whether he would be required to turn in that essay too.

Hermione was quick to answer, "I'm sure that you're the last one that the headmaster would expect to write an essay about Atlantis, considering what happened."

Harry grinned at Hermione cheekily, "It's not like it matters, my customs tutor had me write several essays and papers and lists already on the customs of Atlantis, trying to drill everything into me. All I would have to do would be to pick the best one." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Professor Snape sneering at him for that comment from the shadows of the room.

"I think we're getting off the current subject. The daggers, Harry," prompted Hermione, raising her eyebrow at him when his blush grew to an even deeper shade of red that seemed to even get Snape's interest.

"This has got to be good," Sirius muttered to Remus as he sat forward in his chair, intent on Harry's response.

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you guys about." Harry nervously pulled his feet up underneath him as he tried to put his thoughts together to get through this conversation with the least amount of embarrassment. "Grandmother is apparently supposed to be in some sort of political position kind of like a cross between the International Confederation of Wizards and a Monarchy. But whenever there is a problem with the royal bloodline of Atlantis she has to give the islands a top priority. That's why she's been out of the loop, so to speak. A long time back there was some sort of fighting that broke out that caused Atlantis to break apart from the rest of the magic community and seal itself away. My tutor wouldn't say why it started, but apparently the entire royal bloodline was destroyed, forcing grandmother to go back to Atlantis and leave the wizarding world to fend for itself. About a hundred or so years back, she finally had a daughter, Anne, that would qualify to rule, but she didn't feel like she could handle the pressure and ran away, abdicating the throne."

"Why was Princess Anne the one that had to rule," interrupted Ron. Harry grinned at Ron as he heard Hermione started muttering under her breath about sexist and prejudiced wizards. He took another sip of his drink and tried to explain.

"It's partly because Atlantis is a matriarchal society and it's also partly because they have this odd way of deciding whether or not someone is capable of ruling. That's one of the reasons why Atlantis is so peaceful, and also why there isn't always a new queen ready to take the throne when the old one passes on. That's also why grandmother is compelled to return every time there's a problem with the bloodline." Harry took another sip of his drink and set his half-empty glass down on the table beside him. He hardly noticed anymore when Malen darted over to refill his glass. As his grandmother had predicted, his attendants had become more like fixtures in a room, trained to act in the background.

Bill leaned forward in his seat and asked Harry, "Just how old is your grandmother, anyway?" Harry grinned over at Bill.

"She's as old as time and young as a newly bloomed flower," Harry recited happily, in the appropriate rhythm. It was part of a verse taught to all children of Atlantis in their earliest days of schooling and part of a song sung to babies in the cradle. One of the children at the school had taken great joy in being able to teach him something that the tutors had neglected.

Just barely loud enough to be heard Harry saw Snape turn to Professor McGonagall and say, "A day shy of fifteen and he's already just as cryptic as the headmaster." Harry grinned over at the potions master, making the older man sneer back at him. Harry's grin just grew bigger as he elaborated.

"That's just a little verse taught to children when they first start their schooling. Grandmother's actually ageless. It's kind of cool, really. There are several different theories on how she came to be ageless, but she told me herself a couple days ago when I got up the courage to actually ask her. Apparently, when she was just a girl, her father created the islands and tied their magic to her. I suppose he was just trying to honor his baby girl, but it backfired on him in a way. It tied her so closely to the islands that she cannot die until the Islands do. It's fascinating, when you really sit down and actually think about it." Harry wiggled a little in his chair to stretch a bit before reaching for his, now full, glass again.

"Back to Princess Anne," prompted Hermione, her head resting in her hands like a girl listening to a fairy tale at bedtime. Harry grinned at her as he took a sip of his drink.

"Apparently the loss of his only daughter caused grandmother's husband to just waste away until he finally passed on. By the time they realized what happened, it was too late and they couldn't find records of Princess Anne anywhere. Now they've decided that she, and the guard that went with her, hid in the muggle world." Hermione blinked and thought hard. Harry could have sworn that she was putting the clues together. He grinned as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Living in the muggle world, when their daughter, Lily Evans, was sent an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, she would have been seen as a muggleborn," she deduced in surprise.

"Right on the first try," agreed Harry as he sipped his drink and started to finally relax a bit.

"So, you're actually a pureblood?" questioned Ginny, her brows furrowed in thought. Harry just shook his head and sighed.

"Actually, I'm still a half-blood by most standards. Until the ceremony tonight I'm still considered half Atlantean and half wizard. You see, both wizard-kind and Atlanteans are humans and magical, but they both use different types of magic. Atlantean mage-craft is tied to Atlantis herself. If any native is gone from Atlantis for too long their magic dulls until it's nearly useless. Of course, it's still there in the background. The second a native comes back, no matter how far gone their magic is, it slowly starts to… to recharge them in a way. Of course the worse off they are the longer it takes. The second I stepped onto the island I was recognized, and since then it's been slowly strengthening the hint of magic that I've been carrying around since I was born."

Hermione frowned for a moment before commenting, "You said until the ceremony tonight. What is that going to change?" Harry shifted nervously in his chair and took a sip of his drink again. As he felt himself start to calm down again, he realized that Malen had somehow gotten permission to spike his drinks with calming potions. He glanced at the man standing in the shadows and saw him nod slightly, acknowledging that Harry knew. He frowned, but didn't say anything as he knew that he did need the potion.

"Well, tonight I'll be crowned so to speak and, assuming that Atlantis accepts me, my magic will be tied to Atlantis. Not quite like grandmother was. It's more like the way grandmother was supposed to be. Once at that point, I'll be a pureblood Atlantean and a half-blood wizard. Talk about confusing," said Harry wryly. When he saw Hermione frowning, he thought back to what he just said and nearly groaned.

"Crowned? I thought Atlantis was a matriarchal society," asked Hermione, confused. Harry's blush from earlier started to creep back as he considered what to say next. Harry shifted nervously again, but refused to go back to sipping his spiked drink. He needed to get through this on his own.

"Well… It's kind of like this… I made a deal with grandmother that I would go through with a… um… set of potions that would allow me to be crowned if she agreed to do some things for me when she took up her old position." Harry laid his hands in his lap and stared down at them as he waited for Hermione to connect his comments and for Ron to blow up at him. To Harry's surprise it wasn't Hermione that spoke up next, but Professor Snape.

"What does this set of potions do, Potter," the potions master demanded, coming forward for the first time and seating himself in one of the chairs. Harry stared at him in surprise.

"I suppose it makes sense in a way, now that I think of it. Headmaster has a phoenix and has probably been talking with grandmother all along." Harry saw his head of house nod in acknowledgement of his guess. He just sighed, "That explains why he brought you along, and no offense intended of course Professor. He knew there would be a potion involved. It just figures that he would be overprotective that way." Harry shook his head sadly. Brian stepped forward to get Harry's attention and defend the queen.

"My Lord, negotiations of the type necessary for you to be allowed to attend a school in another country take much longer than just one afternoon. Her majesty was just trying to hold up her side of the bargain." Brian quickly stepped back to where he had been waiting before by the desk in the corner leaving the rest of his statement unsaid, but understood. Harry had to uphold his side of the bargain now.

Professor Snape seemed to be getting impatient as he snapped, "The potions, Potter." Harry looked up sharply at him and waved down his anxious guards and attendants.

"They're actually two very simple potions that work perfectly well on their own. The first is a type of blood binding potion that is often used by couples unable to have their own children, but need a child to carry on their own bloodline. In essence, it alters the child's genetic makeup. If a magical birth certificate were created afterwards it would show the child as having two sets of parents. It's pretty neat actually. One of the locals that was adopted this way showed me their birth certificate and the ancestry chart of their granddaughter. Even if a muggle were to be adopted by a couple and took the potion they would become a pureblood Atlantean."

"The next potion, Potter," muttered Snape, obviously already trying to think of why the potion should affect anything else.

"The other potion is essentially a really strong healing potion. Before Atlantis separated itself from the rest of the world, it was the 'in' thing for couples adopting to specifically select abused children just so that they could use the potion to heal the disfigured or disabled children completely and permanently. They felt it was a good deed of sorts," said Harry, inwardly hoping that would be enough but knowing that it wouldn't be. Professor Snape just sat back, pressing his fingers together, obviously considering the two potions and how they could possibly affect each other. Ron just frowned at Harry.

"What does any of that have to do with the girly daggers though," asked Ron, confused. That comment brought Snape's head snapping back up in an instant. Harry's blush came back again, despite the potion master's stare.

"Well, it's not so much the potions that are important, but the effect they have on each other," muttered Harry. The entire room looked up in shock as the potions master started to chortle. No one had ever seen the man as much as smile, forget about laughing. Harry's blush grew even more at that point. Snape tried to stifle himself and was gasping as he managed to get a single phrase out.

"They… they're going to turn Potter into a female," he snickered dropping back into his chair. At that point the room was entirely silent aside from the remains of the potion master's' outburst. Several of the Weasleys were just sitting back in shock. Hermione had her head cocked to the side and was considering Harry with a thoughtful look on her face. Ron had turned red and dropped the dagger that he had picked up back onto the shelf in disbelief. Ginny looked almost devastated and Harry felt sorry for her as he suddenly remembered the crush she had had on him. It was Sirius' reaction, though, that truly scared Harry. His godfather looked positively gleeful.

"I know this comes as a shock to all of you, but I've really considered it and I think the benefits outweigh the… changes… necessary," said Harry, hesitating a bit. Ron stared at Harry as if he had grown another head.

"But… a girl? Are you insane or something?" questioned Ron, still confused that his best mate wouldn't be one for much longer and actually wanted it. A throat cleared from closer to the fire.

"Instead of everyone just getting upset or opening up things that we really don't need nor want to know, perhaps Harry should just tell us what the benefits really are," suggested Remus, ever the calm voice of reason. Harry smiled at him gratefully.

"It's kind of like I said before. Many opportunities will open up if I go through with this. Grandmother can take care of some… problems for us if she's not stuck on the island instead of doing her other job. She already promised to do so for me. It's the bargain that Brian mentioned before."

"What problems?" asked Mr. Weasley, doubtfully. Harry's face practically shown as he finally got the chance to share the one piece that he wanted to.

"She agreed to three different things in the bargain. One of which she should be doing right now. She promised to keep an open mind and talk to the headmaster to make a serious attempt to let me go back to Hogwarts. She also agreed to make sure Sirius got a proper and fair trial." When Harry paused the room burst into chatter and Sirius himself sat back in shock. Snape looked at Harry oddly.

"You said three different things," he asked quietly while somehow still able to be heard over the din. Everyone quickly quieted and looked at Harry, surprised at his smug expression.

"No offence Sirius, but this is the best part. There's a piece of magic that she can do that pretty much calls judgement down upon the intended and incarcerates them appropriately, assuming they are found guilty of course." Everyone just stared at Harry until Snape just whispered one word.

"Voldemort." Harry grinned and nodded. Everyone was excitedly talking amongst themselves, considering the possibility of a life with no Voldemort. Snape just stared at him wide-eyed and rubbed his left arm subconsciously.

"As the queen of Atlantis she can't do anything unless there is a direct attack on the islands or if a member of the bloodline is directly attacked. And unfortunately past offences can't be used, I asked. It's the path of least resistance really and the safest way also." He looked Ron directly in the eyes as he continued; "I don't feel right allowing any more people to die than necessary when there's a way around it." Ron glanced back at the daggers and looked back at his best friend.

"I've already got one friend that's a girl, what's another one," he said, suddenly grinning at Harry. Harry finally felt himself relaxing a bit before realizing there was one other vital opinion left. He was sure of most of his adopted family and friends' thoughts and feelings. But Sirius he hadn't had time to get to know enough to predict his reaction. The look of utter glee had returned to Sirius' face. Harry sent him a questioning glance.

Sirius just smirked at Harry and said, "I always wanted to be the father figure for a girl. Now I can threaten all the would-be suitors and terrorize the boyfriends." Harry just groaned at another reminder of what was ahead of him. Everyone laughed at his reaction and Harry just shook his head in exasperation.

"It's still too much to ask for a normal life, isn't it?" asked Harry to the room in general as he held his head in his hands.

"So, Harry," stated Charlie with a look at reminded Harry entirely too much of the twins. "Will you be going back to Hogwarts as a queen or Harriet Potter?" Harry just groaned again and shook his head, still hiding in his arms. He was mortified, but he still answered.

"Grandmother reminded me the other day that neither Harry nor Harold was an appropriate name for a queen or even princess. She told me to start thinking about names," Harry said as he shuddered at that. Immediately all of his friends started shouting suggestions, each more ridiculous than the last. When Sirius suggested Brunehilda Harry gave up and started laughing with the others. After all that though nothing prepared him for Hermione's next comment, which was apparently what she had been thinking about since the beginning.

"So, Harry. What kind of guys do you think that you'll like once you take the potions?" she asked, quite seriously, despite her obvious amusement at Harry's embarrassment. Brian took pity on him though, and stepped forward again.

"My Lord, it's time for your scheduled appointment with the Queen." Harry nodded to Brian and straightened himself from his chair. As he started to straighten his robes he blushed again as several of his guests started snickering. He wasn't quite surprised when Sirius quickly stood up.

"Would it be alright if I joined Harry? I need to speak with the Queen about something," he asked Brian. The aide ran a finger over his notepad, reading, before nodding towards Sirius.

Harry turned towards his Hogwarts family and said, "I'm sure my attendants would be happy to show you to your rooms so you can freshen up before dinner." He smiled and waved as everyone, shockingly including Snape, gave him his or her best wishes. Brian nodded to Harry and his godfather and started to make his way out of the room and towards the Queen's receiving chamber. Halfway there Harry was starting to get a bit annoyed with Sirius how kept glancing at him.

"What?" Harry snapped, frowning at his godfather. Sirius just chuckled at Harry.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to picture you as a girl," he said, innocently. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Hermione did have a point though. Just what would you look for in a boy?" Harry's blush returned and he resolved to ignore his godfather for the entire rest of the trip to his grandmother. As they reached the Queen's receiving chambers Brian knocked on the door to announce their arrival. As they waited for their cue to enter Sirius turned to Harry and after observing his stance said, "So, you're really getting used to this whole royalty thing."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the room after Brian opened the door for him. It surprised him a little when Brian elected to remain outside the room.

In the spacious office his grandmother was sitting behind her large mahogany desk with Dumbledore and McGonagal sitting, relaxed, in two of the chairs facing her. When the door opened Dumbledore started to climb to his feet until Harry quickly waved him down. Alanna smiled over at Harry and nodded to him.

"Good afternoon, grandmother, headmaster, professor," greeted Harry happily as he took his usual seat in the armchair furthest from the door. Sirius just gave the queen an awkward bow as he entered and took a seat between Harry and Dumbledore. Alanna just smiled at Sirius' attempt.

"It's good of you two to join us," greeted Alanna. She gave Harry a pointed look, waiting on him to speak. Harry blushed as he started to explain.

"I told everyone about… the situation. After the expected people caused a ruckus over it, I explained why I was willing. Everyone seems to be okay with it. If not overly too willing to tease me over it," said Harry, muttering the last part petulantly as he gave his godfather a quick glare. Alanna just smiled at him indulgently.

"I've been discussing your return to Hogwarts with your headmaster. I do believe we've come to an agreement, as long as you're willing to deal with the consequences," she said glancing at the headmaster to see that he still agreed.

"Anything," said Harry, happy to see Hogwarts, once again, in his future.

"You may wish to hold back on your quick agreement until you hear the conditions," cautioned Alanna. "Going with you will be a tutor to continue your studies on our people and our magic, an attendant to assist you in your new female role and for appearances, one of your aides to act as a link between you and your staff that will remain behind, and… six guards." She said the last part a bit distastefully. Harry blinked in surprise.

"I'm to be crowned Queen and you're only sending me with six guards? Not that I'm complaining, but I expected more." Alanna just shook her head.

"Believe me, I want to send more and I'm not at all comfortable with there only being six. However, part of the point of negotiations is that there is a give and take on both sides. You would do well to remember that for the future. As Albus here has reminded me, the British Minister of Magic will insist on assigning some of his… aurors to help guard the school to make certain of your safety. Most likely an equal amount to what I am to send with you." She hesitated before adding, "There is one other condition that I am unsure of your opinion on."

"What is it?" asked Harry nervously. Alanna glanced between Harry and the headmaster.

"You'll need to leave Harry Potter behind and return to the school as the queen and only as the queen. I will not have your security compromised and there are too many people targeting Harry Potter," she said forcefully. Harry bit his lip, considering the effects of this last condition. Alanna levelled a glare at him until he released his lip and straightened in his chair.

"I suppose I can handle that. It would give me a fresh start with some of the students and professors," said Harry finally, eliciting proud smiles from both the headmaster and his grandmother.

"You will, of course, need to return home every two weekends to keep your ties to Atlantis strong," said Alanna. She made it clear that this was not only a condition, but a non-negotiable fact.

"Of course, grandmother," said Harry quietly. He was just so grateful that everything had gone so smoothly and that he would be allowed to return to Hogwarts.

"In that case, I suppose I should be giving you this," said the aged headmaster as he reached into his robes, presumably a pocket, and pulled out a parchment letter. He handed the letter to Harry. Harry ran his fingers over the envelope that he had been so scared that he wouldn't be receiving.

"I can't tell you just how much this chance means to me," he said sincerely. Alanna just nodded.

"Have you thought much about what name you would like to take for your coronation?" she asked. Harry just grinned cheekily.

"Of course," he said.

Alanna sighed and asked, "And your decision is?" Sirius sat forward in his seat in anticipation.

"My decision is… to not tell anyone until the coronation," Harry answered, grinning as both Alanna and Sirius groaned. His grin grew as he repeated one of Xiel's favorite lessons. "Lesson number nineteen. Royalty doesn't exhibit common human emotions or noises in front of commoners or outsiders." Alanna blinked in surprise while Harry felt a small pang of sadness at the loss of his friend.

"I swear we've created a monster," Alanna commented to Dumbledore, making him chuckle.

"What can I say, he's nearly always been a fast learner," replied the headmaster smiling kindly at Alanna. Harry just grinned before changing the subject altogether.

"What about Sirius?" he asked. Alanna quickly turned her attention on Sirius and surveyed him carefully.

"I already agreed to grant him asylum here until his freedom can be attained. He is always welcome to apply and go through with the ancient citizenship ritual. Just because we've had no cause to use it lately doesn't mean that we've forgotten how to do it," she offered.

"But can he stay here?" Harry asked hopefully. Alanna frowned, as she looked Sirius over again, considering his worth and making him shift uncomfortably.

"I suppose, if enough Atlanteans are willing to get to know him and vouch for him, he could go through with a blood adoption into Atlantis. It would be similar to yours. I can sense a small portion of Atlantean blood in him. It's not much, but I believe it would be just enough to allow the potion to work." She paused as she looked between Harry and Sirius. "Yes, perhaps that would be for the best. All children, royalty and commoners alike, should have some sort of father figure in their life. The magic of Atlantis will most likely sense the godfather and godson bond and build upon that."

Harry's brow furrowed as he considered the situation. "So what would that make him?"

Alanna just shrugged as she suggested, "A lord? Certainly not King nor Prince or anything of that sort. We'll just have to wait and see how Atlantis responds to the ritual. I don't believe we've ever had a situation quite like this," Alanna glanced over to where Elra had seated himself, unobtrusively in the corner, to verify what she had just said.

"So, Sirius will be like... my dad?" Harry asked curiously. He watched Sirius's reaction out of the corner of his eye. The man seemed to straighten in his seat a bit, considering the implications.

"I suppose you could look at it that way," Alanna said thinking about the circumstances. "Actually, yes, I do believe that would be the best way of looking at it. That also answers the question as to what his title would be. There have been many times in the past when a girl has become queen and still has a father around. He would be termed a lord. Much like you are being called right now. It's the people's way of acknowledging that you have ties to the throne, even if they are tentative or unofficial." Sirius just shrugged at that.

"It's not like it matters too much. As the last remaining male of the Black family I already carry the title of Lord anyway. I don't care to use it obviously, but it is there." Harry blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know that," he said.

"Of course you didn't. I just said I didn't like using it," Sirius grinned cheekily. Alanna just shook her head.

"I can see that I've just made life around the castle much more complicated," she said cause all of the occupants of the room to laugh. "Do you have any more questions, Harry?" Harry frown for a moment before looking her in the eye.

"Actually, I do," he said stubbornly staring her down. Alanna sighed, knowing what he wanted.

"We talked about this, Harry," she said softly. "A punishment has no affect if it is commuted prematurely."

"But it wasn't his fault…" Alanna frowned at him stopping him midway.

"The act may not have been, but he had a responsibility that he failed at. I have made my stand quite clear to you."

"He's been more than an aide, he's been a friend. I miss him," Harry said softly, staring at his feet sadly.

"I shall try to find time to meet with him to see if he has truly learned the error of his ways. But I will not promise anything. Will that be acceptable?" Harry nodded quickly, some of the sadness leaving him. Alanna nodded and continued, "In that case I'll let you go back to your rooms to prepare for dinner. After we're done here I'll start communicating with Minister Fudge to announce your coronation and start making official preparations for Hogwarts."

"Thank you, grandmother," Harry said, gratefully as he rose from his seat and made his way out the door. He glanced at the candles along the wall and decided that he would have to make it quick in order to not be late for dinner. It was hard work making sure that he arrived after his friends, but before his grandmother. Of course it was mostly just hard work for Brian and the queen's own aides, whose jobs it was to keep their schedules on time.

Harry groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. It was through bleary eyes that he saw Sirius standing beside his bed. He groaned again and pulled his pillow over his head.

"I don't think so, kiddo. We've got work to do," Sirius told him, laughing at his antics and pulling the pillow away from him. Harry groaned as he threw off the blankets and reached for his glasses only to find Sirius already reaching to place them on his face for him. Harry blinked his eyes clear and watched Sirius curiously. He just grinned at Harry and explained, "Your grandmother introduced me to a few of your tutors who attended the dinner. We got on great ultimately so we finished the blood adoption just a few minutes ago. I insisted on helping your attendants so that I could be the first to tell you." Harry barely had time to hug Sirius before a throat was clearing from the doorway. He looked over to see both Brian and Malen waiting.

"Your lordships," Malen interrupted formally. "It's time for Lord Harry's cleansing. We're short on time." Malen stepped aside to lead the way to the bathroom, revealing another occupant of the room. It was Merinia, Harry's mage-craft tutor. She gave him a bow and gestured for him to proceed before her. He nodded silently, wide-eyed that she was in his bedroom. Never before had any female entered his rooms. When his grandmother had sent her aide, Ayanna, to fetch him once she had waited in his sitting room, while when Elra was sent he went freely into Harry's bedroom. Harry followed Malen into the bathroom where the attendant insisted on helping Harry out of the dress robes that he was still wearing from dinner. As Malen helped Harry strip from his clothes awkwardly, Brian was quickly setting up an assortment of little bottles on a table. Harry was still staring wide eyed as he climbed into the tub and watched as Malen accepted a bottle of what Harry thought was shampoo and started washing Harry's hair. Harry, sensing the need for haste, reached for the washcloth hanging from the wall and the soap that Brian held out to him and proceeded to clean himself before Brian felt that he needed to do that also. After both Malen and he had finished, Brian set about emptying the bathtub and refilling it with clean water with Harry still in it. Harry flushed as he realized that Merinia had just entered the room, followed by Professor Snape. Snape smirked as Harry groaned and tried to submerge himself under the water. Merinia frowned in disapproval at them both and Snape quickly schooled his features. She held out her hand to Brian and he quickly handed her a small blue bottle from the table. She opened the top and handed it to Snape. He sniffed it and eyed the liquid inside before nodding and handing it back.

Merinia stepped up to the bathtub and poured the rose colored liquid from the potion bottle into the tub while incanting, "Lady Atlantis, see your son and watch him on this, the first day of the rest of his life." She stepped back and watched as Malen laid his hand on Harry's head and pushed him under the tub water, allowing the spreading potion to cover him. When Harry was released up, he spluttered, glaring at Malen for the lack of preparation.

Malen just shrugged apologetically as Brian was already handing the next potion to Merinia. Once again the opened bottle was handed to Snape, who inspected it again. This time Merinia poured a pale blue potion into the tub while incanting, "Lady Atlantis, see your son and prepare him to come home." This time when Harry was pushed under a warm tingling feeling that bordered on pain went through his head and elbow. When he was released, this time he immediately brought a hand to his scar and stared wide-eyed at Merinia. He was starting to become scared of what was happening. He watched as the same routine was used with the next potion bottle, a tall, slender purple bottle.

Merinia held the bottle up to the light first before pouring it into the tub also. This time it was an ominous think green slime that came out and spread quickly throughout the tub water. "Lady Atlantis, see your son and prepare him to receive his heritage." This time when Malen pushed him under the water he fought. The instant the potion colored water reached his scar he started to panic in fear. The pain that radiated out was so strong that he didn't even have time to notice the similar pain coming from his elbow. This time when Malen brought him up much quicker and used a towel to brush away the water and potions from his face tenderly. Harry whimpered and shuddered as the pain started to taper off a little even as he saw the towel come away from him with blood on it. It was with wide, frightened eyes that he looked over at Merinia. She was pale as she pulled an odd sort of potion vial from one of the pockets in the plain white robe that she wore. She barely gave Snape a chance to look at the bottle before snatching it back and stepping back to the tub hurriedly.

It was with a quavering voice that Merinia incanted her next enchantment while pouring in the extra potion, "Lady Atlantis, see your son and heal him of his hurts and purify him of his pains." The last thing that Harry noticed before Malen pushed him under was that, despite the potions that had been dumped into the tub there was a large streak of blood red that was slowly spreading in the tub.

The instant he was pushed under the water, he could feel a soft, warm and tingly feeling spread through him almost lovingly. This time it was with reluctance that he pushed himself up without Malen's help. He watched, now serenely, as Brian carefully lifted the last of the bottles, a small gold one, and handed it to a relieved and reverent Merinia. It was with more care and veneration that she received the bottle and with great reluctance that she handed it over to Snape. When he was handed the bottle his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he examined the smell and look of the liquid. Harry would have grinned if it weren't inappropriate for the occasion. It was obvious to him that Snape had never seen that particular potion before. Snape handed the potion back to Merinia and watched her and Harry closely. It was obvious that he was extremely interested in the results of this one.

It was with great devoutness that she poured the final potion, the only potion that seemed to match the container, and incanted, "Lady Atlantis, see your son and bless his activities this morning and guide him in the remainder of his service to you." Similarly to the last potion, this time when he was submerged he felt another surge of calmness and love. It was again with reluctance that he emerged from the water. Malen drained the tub after Severus and Merinia stepped towards the far wall. Brian stepped forward with a heavy pitcher of clean warm water and used it to help wash away the remains of the potions. Thanks to the sense of love and calmness that the potions had left him with it was with no embarrassment that Harry stood from the tub and allowed Malen to drape him in a long white woolen robe, unadorned with any decoration. Brian knelt on the floor to slip a pair of matching slippers onto Harry's feet while Harry met Severus' eyes. Severus was the one staring wide-eyed this time as he saw the changes in Harry's current mental state. Harry nodded in acknowledgment of the newly discovered respect in his teacher's eyes.

Merinia stepped to the side of the door, and knelt on the floor in deference to her future ruler. She looked up at Harry meaningfully through her dark eyelashes as he started to leave the room and simply said, "Good bye, my lord." Her meaning was clear to Harry and most of the others in the room. She was bidding her lord's past good-bye and would eagerly wait to greet the new queen. She was telling him that he truly was starting a new life from this point on. It was with a gracious smile that Harry nodded to her and acknowledged her sentiments. While the love remained with him the entire walk to the chamber where he would be receiving the adoption potion the calmness instilled in him was starting to ebb. Several times in that last hallway, he questioned his sanity. He had to keep reminding himself that this would free Sirius, his new father, and remove Voldemort's threat sooner than otherwise.

As usual the guards opened the door to the chamber and remained outside. Brian and Malen arranged themselves on either side of the door while Merinia and Snape made their way to a large table that was set up in the corner of the room. They were obviously already discussing and inspecting the already prepared potions. They were probably already debating the finer points of these particular potions while they waited. Alanna and Dumbledore were waiting, seated in a pair of armchairs opposite of the table holding the potions. Sirius stepped up next to Harry and they walked, together, over to Alanna who had stood up.

She happily embraced Harry and asked him, "How are you feeling, my dear?" Harry smiled serenely up at her.

"I am well, thank you," he replied inclining his head to her in respect. She ran her eyes over him, inspecting him. She ran her fingers over his forehead.

"I see that the ritual cleansing worked better than we expected. It is good that you'll not be attending school as Harry Potter." Harry's eyes widened and he immediately brushed his fingers to where he was used to feeling the raised ridges of his scar. He was shocked to feel nothing there.

Merinia spoke up from the corner, her voice filled with the memory of the emotional pain of seeing her student and future leader hurting, "There was a… an unfortunate effect of the third potion of the cleansing ritual. It caused him quite a lot of pain and a flood of blood came from both of his scars his forehead and his elbow." Alanna's eyes widened and she inspected Harry critically, as if searching for any other unseen results.

"Will he be okay for the rest of the events?" she asked, allowing the grandmother in her to overcome her queenship. She placed a hand on his face and brushed his cheek with a soft and loving thumb. Merinia considered her concerned request for a tension filled moment.

"He should be fine. I used the weakest healing potion I had on me and called upon Atlantis to heal him. I didn't dare use a stronger one considering the potions here. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment," she apologized. She flushed in embarrassment for not having prepared for every contingency before continuing. "At the most he may be more tired than normal later today. I would recommend that the presentation of the gifts be delayed and he be allowed to sleep in." Alanna nodded.

"Elra, make note of the changes and see that everyone is informed at an appropriate time," she instructed, not even taking her eyes from Harry. In the time since the boy had come to the island she had gotten herself quite attached to him. It was with a heartfelt sigh that she dropped her hand and stepped back. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, unknowingly giving the others in the room their unspoken signal that the first ceremony was to start.

She closed her eyes to center herself and remove herself from her concern for Harry. When she opened her eyes to look at Harry it was with a clear and focused expression. Harry recognized that the queen had pushed the grandmother feelings to the side.

"Harold James Potter, do you wish to become a member of the family of Atlantis?" questioned Alanna. She knew all the ritual questions by heart, having performed the ceremony many times in the past.

"I do," declared Harry confidently, the traditional response coming naturally to him despite the suddenness of it all.

"Harold James Potter, do you swear to raise and train your first born child to uphold the family traditions and to accept their role in life, regardless of gender."

"I do so swear."

"Harold James Potter, do you swear to raise your first born daughter in the role of heir to the family name?"

"I do so swear."

"Harold James Potter, do you swear to keep the secrets inherent in the family until your dying day?"

"I do so swear."

"Harold James Potter, do you swear to obey the law and uphold the ancient traditions as Atlantis customs dictate?"

"I do so swear."

"Harold James Potter, do you swear to put no country and no person before Atlantis and her people?"

"I do so swear." Merinia brought the finished, steaming potion to Alanna and held it for her. Alanna took the ritual dagger from its place on her belt and carefully made a cut along the palm of her hand. She allowed her blood to drip into the cup until it stopped steaming. She held her hand out and Elra came forward, rubbing a cream on her hand to stop the bleeding.

"Harold James Potter, I invite you to drink of this cup, this potion, and join our family." She held the goblet out to Harry, but did not place it in his hands. By making him take it from her, she was forcing him to make the final decision.

Harry kept his eyes fixed on his grandmother as he stepped forward and accepted the goblet from Alanna. He took a quick glance at his headmaster before quickly drinking the potion. It tasted, oddly enough, like a strawberry shake. He barely even notice as someone stepped beside him and took the goblet from him. Harry shivered a little as he felt a warm tremble travel through his body.

"Welcome fully into my family, Harry," whispered Alanna almost tearfully. She embraced her grandson once again. After a minute she straightened and asked, "Have I told you much about these potions, Harry?" Harry just nodded watching her. She accepted the next potion from Merinia and stared into it for a while before looking back at Harry. "I'm not going to make you take this potion. I couldn't if I wanted to. All I can do is offer it to you. It's your choice to make ultimately." She fell silent and watched Harry's face for any sign of his thoughts. Harry looked to his headmaster and potions master before looking back at his grandmother. He nodded to himself and took the second potion. He looked into the goblet, contemplating it. A cocky grin grew on his face before toasting Dumbledore and Snape and throwing the potion back.

Unlike the first potion, this one was not pleasant tasting. Harry was glad he had knocked back this last potion quickly. He shuddered as he felt it course through his veins. He looked around in surprise as he felt Brian and Malen move up beside him. He couldn't understand why until he felt himself start to black out and they caught him as he started to fall.

To Harry, it was mere moments before he was coming awake again. He felt different somehow, but he couldn't place the feeling. As he opened his eyes, he remembered everything that had just happened. He sat up from where he was lying and quickly surveyed the room he was in. It was the same room as before, but he was currently sitting on what looked like a hastily conjured bed.

"It's good to see you awake, Harry," came from another corner of the room. "Or should I call you by your new name?"

"Did it take effect that quickly," Harry asked, looking down at himself. He seemed to be the same as he was before. He resisted the urge to look underneath his robe.

"Not at all, my… dear…" said Albus hesitating before omitting his usual phrase. "Physically, you're still as much your usual self. However, even at this exact moment, blood tests and magical diagnostic spells would report you as a female. It's quite the most curious stage you're in. I dare say over the course of several days you'll find your body shifting to take on your new form." Harry blinked in surprise. As he was taking that in, he looked around. There were two attendants standing by the door as Malen and Brian were, though Brian and Malen were no longer there.

"Your grandmother decided that the change in your magic and blood aligning with the female pattern was enough to go ahead and adjust your attendants. Brian and Malen left you their best wishes on your upcoming coronation." Harry nodded, nervous with the thought that while he still thought of himself as a male he now had female attendants that would think of him as a female.

"Where are grandmother and the others?" asked Harry turning to look up at the headmaster.

"She felt it prudent for all unnecessary people to go ahead and move on to the coronation chamber to prepare. I elected to remain behind and answer any of your questions that you may have." Harry just nodded and pulled himself into a standing position. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself, to prepare himself.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said. The headmaster nodded and stood up from his chair. He gestured towards the door and Harry nodded, making his way out. As he stepped out of the room his new attendants flanked him. One of the guards started leading Harry off down the hallway, the other behind Dumbledore who stood behind Harry. They walked in silence, each trapped in their own thoughts about the days to come. As far as Harry was concerned, they arrived at the coronation chamber entirely too soon. The already stationed guards opened the two doors to allow Harry's procession to enter. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth and straightened his robes. He wished Harry good luck and made his way into the chamber to find his seat between Professors McGonagal and Snape. The attendants also went directly in and seated themselves. Harry walked into the room and saw his grandmother waiting for him beside the table he remembered seeing when he first arrived at Atlantis.

She nodded to him and whispered some last minute instructions. "Face the wall behind the table at all times until I tell you otherwise. You'll need to declare yourself with your new name." Harry nodded and stood straight before her. Harry followed his instincts and knelt before her.

"Who are you that enter into the Chamber of Initiation?" Alanna demanded of Harry. He kept his eyes on the floor as he responded how he thought he was supposed to, although he did hesitate with naming his titles.

"La… Lady… Lily-Anne, great-grand… daughter to the Queen of Atlantis, Protector of the Land, and Guardian of Her Children." He blushed a bit at the references to his coming changes, but he knew he was required to use those words now.

"Why do you come to the Chamber of Initiation?"

"I come to claim my birthright as the heir to the queen."

"Lady Atlantis and the spirits of those who have gone before us, look upon us this morning and grant us your judgement upon this young princess." Alanna pulled the ornamental dagger from her belt as she had done in the previous chamber. This time she handed the dagger to Harry with no hints as to what to do next. Harry, without thinking about what he was doing, brought the dagger up and made a deep slit across the palm of his hand. Something, deep within him, told him that this was what he was supposed to do as he watched his blood drip to the floor. He was just starting to get a bit light-headed when there was a bright white light that flashed, originating from the spilled blood. Harry looked down at his hand and saw, instead of the open wound there was a thin pale scar. He looked up at his grandmother and was surprised to see a momentary glimpse of disappointment on her face. He followed her gaze to the crown that rested on the table and saw that it had morphed into a simple golden circlet instead of the elaborate crown that had been expected. The disappointment was quickly erased as Alanna prepared to continue the coronation, but with different results than were originally expected.

She stepped to the table and picked up the decorated goblet. She came before Harry again and slowly poured the cold contents of the goblet over his head. "Lady Atlantis, we wash Lady Lily-Anne clean of her past, preparing her to take charge of the protection of our heritage. We ask that you guide her through her future and protect her from all evils." As the goblet was emptied a warming tingle passed through him from his head to his toes.

Alanna stepped back to the table again, placing the now empty goblet back on the table and hesitated only slightly before picking up the golden circlet, avoiding the sword still lying on the table. "Lady Lily-Anne, you have come here today to take up your heritage. Wear this crown with honor and uphold the family and Atlantis code."

"Lady Atlantis, with your approval I now Crown this lady, Princess Lily-Anne, the blood heir of Atlantis and future Queen." She carefully placed the golden circlet on Harry's head and stepped back.

"Would the Princess's Protectors please step forward?" Harry's eyes widened as he heard the clumping of several people wearing boots come forward. "You have requested to pledge your lives to the service of the protection your new Princess and future Queen. Her very life, the lifeblood of Atlantis is in your hands. Do you swear to protect the Princess with your own life should it be necessary?"

As one Harry heard several male voices behind him say as one, "We so swear to do whatever it takes, including giving our own lives, to protect of the princess and our future queen."

"I accept your oath of my protection and in turn also swear to make sure that nothing comes between you and your oaths," swore Harry, feeling the right words come from his mouth. As he saw a smile attempt to creep over Alanna's face, he knew he had done right. His thought was found correct as he felt a tingle go through him from the magic of his sworn oath.

"Would the Princess's Attendants please step forward?" Again, there were several pairs of feet, these sounding softer as if in slippers, coming forward. "You have all asked to be sworn into the service of our new princess and future queen. Do you swear to do all that you can to assist the Princess in her daily tasks?"

Again the voices chimed together as one; although this time they were all female, "We so swear to dedicate our lives to the care and assistance of the princess for as long as we are able."

"I accept your oath of service and in turn also swear to make sure that nothing comes between you and your oaths," swore Harry, again feeling the tingle of the oath. Even though the words were mainly the same he felt they were right.

"Would the Princess' Aides please step forward?" Several people stepped forward again, but nearly as many as previously. "You have asked to be sworn into the service of your Princess, to assist her in the daily management of her tasks and to carry out her orders no matter what they may be. Do you so swear to give her your all and never withhold from her any skill or assistance that you could possibly give her?"

Again, several voices responded on cue, "We so swear to give our all and never withhold anything from our princess in our service to her."

"I accept your oath of service and in turn also swear to make sure that nothing comes between you and your oaths."

"Would the Princess' Advisor's please step forward?" This time Harry only heard two sets of feet coming towards him. "You have both asked to be sworn into the service of your Princess in order to give her the best advice possible and help her in her tasks as the princess and later as queen. Do you so swear to give her the best advice possible and never withhold any piece of information, no matter how small?"

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized one of the voices of the ones behind him. "We so swear to give our Princess the best advice we can give and to offer up all information to our knowledge, no matter how small or insignificant." It was Xiel, Harry thought to himself in surprise. Alanna must have really taken his wishes into account when he had spoken to her earlier.

He could barely keep his voice from cracking under the emotion as he responded, "I accept your oath of advisement and in turn also swear to make sure that nothing comes between you and your oaths."

Alanna stepped back and looked out over all of those gathered, both on the dais behind Harry and in the seats further back. "You have all gathered today to bear witness to the coronation of a new princess and heir and the swearing in of her staff. Lady Atlantis, watch over us all and guide and protect us as we approach a new age, the coming age of the Queen Lily-Anne. It is my pleasure to be the first to introduce to you, Lily-Anne, the new Princess of Atlantis, heir of the blood and your future queen." Alanna nodded to Harry, letting him know it was his time to stand and turn.

It was with shaky legs that Harry stood. He was barely keeping himself steady as he turned to face the others in the room, all of whom were kneeling in respect. The second he turned everyone in the room cheered for him. The noise was so great in the small chamber that Harry had to use great willpower to keep him from clapping his hands over his ears to block it out. It surprised him greatly that so few people could make so much noise, and that it was all, just for him. Not only that is was for him, but that he hadn't even been made queen yet.

The greatest shock for Harry, however was waiting for him, kneeling on the steps of the dais. In the midst of the rows of Protectors knelt Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin. Xiel knelt, grinning, next to a woman that Harry had never met before. In the back, standing amongst the remaining spectators were all his friends, happily cheering for him. Seeing all his friends there brought a tear to Harry's eyes that he hastily wiped away.

Alanna stepped up beside Harry and whispered in his ear, "They'll remain kneeling there until you release them." Harry winced and cleared his throat nervously. He never was comfortable with public speaking.

"Please rise. I can't tell you all how much this means to me, but it is late and we all have a busy day tomorrow." Harry wasn't sure that it was enough, but Alanna was smiling at him and everyone else did as he said. All of the remaining spectators stood and made their way out the door. The rest seemed to be waiting on him.

Harry stepped down from the dais and shook his head at Bill and Remus. "I don't understand why you did it, but thank you guys." He smiled at all his friends gathering around him. "Why did you guys do it anyway?"

Remus grinned at Harry. "I'm a werewolf and you're part of my pack. In addition to that, you've brought my only other pack mate here. It's my inherent job to take care of you anyway." Remus paused before subtly adding, "Besides, what better way to repay the country that healed the werewolf in me than by joining and guarding the crowned princess." He grinned as the Weasley family all crowded around Remus, congratulating him and asking questions. Only Dumbledore held back, apparently already knowing about the healing.

While everyone was distracted Harry turned to Bill and asked, "What about you, Bill?"

Bill just chuckled and said, "You've got to be kidding. You've been our honorary brother for ages now. Now you're our honorary sister. Who am I to resist the urge to protect you? Charlie would have done it too, but he would never want to give up his dragons." Ron immediately spoke up.

"Hermione, Ginny, and me talked about it too, but we felt it would be too awkward, us being best friends after all," he said, grinning at Harry. Harry just shook his head. He yawned and blinked his eyes rapidly.

"I do believe it's time for everyone to get some sleep," said Sirius from where he had stepped up beside Harry. Harry stumbled a bit and Sirius immediately wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling Harry towards him, supporting him. Everyone quickly agreed and started to make their way out of the room.

"Come on, sweetie," said Sirius mockingly. Harry was so tired he didn't even notice what Sirius had said.


	10. Chapter 9: Birthday Bash

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.**_

Birthday Bash

Lily groaned as her shoulder was shaken. It was with a certain sense of déjà vu that she cracked open sleep encrusted eyes. However, this time her vision wasn't blurry. It was with perfectly clear eyes that she could look around her new room for the first time. She blinked her eyes in confusion. It was almost if she were still in her room from the last two weeks, but someone just made everything bigger. As she yawned again, she decided that they probably just adjusted the colors to make her feel more at home. She sat up and stretched, looking about to see who else was there. Two of her new attendants were waiting near the bedroom door. Seeing her attention on them, they quickly bowed. One of the girls, a slender blonde, stepped forward. She was holding a crystal potion vial.

"Your bath is ready, your majesty," she said, smiling. The other girl, a brunette stepped forward afterwards.

"Is there anything else you'll need after we lay out your clothes?"

Lily yawned and stood up slowly before asking, "Is Xiel waiting for me?"

"Yes, your majesty," said the blonde. "Madame Merinia said to tell you that the Hogwarts potions master left a potion for you to help with the after effects from the ceremony last night. Both she and Healer Oyma approved it." She scurried over to Lily and held the vial out to her. Lily thanked her before knocking back the potion, expecting it to be disgusting as most of Severus Snape's other potions. It seemed to have been flavored with vanilla, almost but not quite masking what Lily believed was probably a hideous flavor. She briefly wondered if the potions master had always been capable of flavoring his potions and merely made them nasty to discourage students from going to the hospital wing outside of emergencies.

"Please pass my thanks along to Madame Merinia for me," said Lily as she made her way into the bathroom. It was with great relief that she lowered herself into the hot soapy water. She used her time in the tub to inspect herself for any changes. She was quite chagrined to discover that most of what had made her male before the ceremony had disappeared without anything new developing, except her now slightly longer hair. But as she thought about her morning so far she realized that she had already been thinking of herself as female the whole time.

Lily shook herself from her reverie and rinsed off the soapy water with the jug of clean water beside her before getting out of the tub. As she dried herself off with the towels left for her, she considered what was planned out for her that day. She pulled the dressing gown that she found hanging on the wall and tied the sash about her waist before heading out to see what her attendants had laid out for her. It was with great embarrassment that she found herself being dressed by the two attendants. She withheld any complaints, unlike last time, when she realized that there would be no way that she knew what the different feminine articles were, much less how to go about putting them on. She soon found herself seated in a low backed armchair with one attendant behind her doing something or other with her hair and the other in front of her putting slippers on her feet and affixing several bits of jewelry here and there.

In a surprisingly short amount of time she found herself standing up when the attendants stepped back from their chores. Lily quickly thanked them, making the girls blush and reminding herself what her grandmother had said about thanking servants for doing their jobs, and made her way to where she assumed the sitting room was. She stood at the entrance for a few minutes, ignoring Xiel, to take in the differences between her old sitting room and this one. Here there were several more doors along the walls and a much larger room. The other differences were subtler. The desk was a bit larger and there were more chairs. This time the walls were hung with portraits that she actually recognized. There was one of her grandmother and another of Sirius and herself, as Harry, which must have been just made the other day. One portrait in particular brought a tear to her eye. Apparently someone had gotten hold of her photo album from Hagrid and made a still portrait of her parents.

"Your majesty, we wanted you to be able to sleep in so we've got a quick breakfast ready for you in the throne room for the first part of the Presentation of the Gifts," Xiel said quickly, having seen her reaction to the portrait, to get her attention away from it. Lily nodded absent-mindedly and took a deep breath. There would be time enough later to immerse herself in the past. She forced herself into a more relaxed state and headed for the door.

"I'm glad you're back with me, Xiel," she said, smiling at her new advisor as he stepped forward to open the door for her. "I'm glad that through this all, there's one thing that hasn't changed." As they started walking down the hall, the palace guards tagging along, Xiel replied.

"Her Majesty felt that you should have some familiar faces after the ceremony. She had planned on releasing me from… from my other duties in a couple more weeks but she felt that this would be better timing. Especially considering all the other changes you'll be going through." He grinned at her, remembering her previous chagrin at the thought of becoming female.

"It has been an odd experience so far. In some ways I feel more… right, while in others it feels like there's an odd unsettled feeling about me."

"That's probably the magic in the potions working that causes the first part. The potions made you magically female instantly and your body is working to catch up. As time goes on you'll probably keep feeling more and more _right_. The unsettled feeling is probably just your body adjusting to the constant changing." Lily just nodded at his explanation as she considered it.

"You're probably right. Oh, in case I forget by the time I see him, remind me to thank Professor Snape for the potion he left for me," she asked suddenly, not wanting to forget and make him irritated with her new form as well as her old.

"Of course, your majesty," said Xiel as he opened the door before them and followed her into the throne room. _All the humiliation of the changes and I still won't see my godfather free and Voldemort gone anytime sooner_ , thought Lily morosely. She shook her head to clear her mood and smiled as she saw who waited on them. At least he was safe and free here. In the room waiting on her were all of her guests and her grandmother. She immediately made her way over to where her grandmother and Sirius were standing together talking. She embraced first her grandmother and then Sirius, grinning at them. Sirius was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"I had no idea you would start changing so quickly," he said, stepping back and taking in her new appearance. She laughed and slowly spun around for him to give him a complete view.

"Blimey, Harry, you're really a girl," said Ron, making the entire room erupt in giggles and chuckles. Hermione quickly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Honestly Ron, you knew it was going to happen," she said, exasperated with her last remaining best male friend.

"Besides, I'm Lily now. Harry is officially gone," said Lily, reminding him of the painfully obvious. In that vein Dumbledore was quick to speak up.

"May I be the first to offer my condolences of Harry Potter, such the shame that he didn't make it through his entire fifteenth birthday. And I would also like to wish the Princess Lily a very happy first birthday and wish her many more." Dumbledore smiled over at Lily before handing her a large present wrapped in bright purple paper. She quickly thanked him and looked for some place to sit, immediately discarding the idea to sit in the newly placed and ornately decorated chair beside the throne. Someone quickly took the hint and conjured up some extra chairs so that they could all sit around together. Just as quickly, Xiel was directing one of the palace staff to place a small table beside her chair that, just as quickly, a breakfast tray was placed on. Lily smiled at him in thanks as she sat in her chair, still holding the present. She took a quick bite of what looked like a piece of egg that was oddly speckled before making quick work of the wrapping paper.

It was with a grunt of surprise that she noticed that the present had apparently had a weight charm on it to lighten it. Inside the box was a small, but filled, pensieve. She looked up at her headmaster curiously.

"Those are all memories of your parents, and what few we could obtain of your grandparents. We collected memories from everyone that we could find," he said happily, smiling kindly at Lily.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to me," said Lily with a tear in her eye. She ran a finger around the rim of the pensieve before looking over at her grandmother. "You're welcome to look at it too, grandmother, if you wish." Alanna nodded and thanked her. Lily carefully placed the box with the pensieve on the floor beside her where it was quickly picked up and handed off to one of the palace servants to be brought to her room. Lily looked closely and noticed several more palace staff hovering around the door for that very purpose.

Alanna cleared her throat and nodded towards one of the doors that lead into the throne room. Lily watched as a palace servant hurried into the room carrying a basket with some sort of fuzzy lining. Alanna turned to Lily as the servant handed her the basket.

"With the wards around the island, I felt it prudent to gift you a… familiar that could breach them." There was obvious disdain in her voice at the word _familiar._ Nonetheless she continued, smiling at Lily. "Even once the wards are dropped eventually, it should also prove to be a good friend and a status symbol in the days to come," her grandmother stepped forward and handed Lily the basket. Lily reached inside and pulled the blanket back. Her eyes widened at the egg inside. Alanna nodded and explained, "It's a phoenix egg. I've been assured that it should hatch in the next few days. You just need to keep it warm until then."

"Thank you, grandmother," said Lily wholeheartedly as she brushed her fingers over the warm surface of the egg. She turned to Xiel, "Could you please have someone take it up to my room and put it by the fire. Oh, and have someone let me know when it looks close to hatching." Xiel nodded as he took the basket from her, only to hand it off to someone else after a whispered conversation. Her approaching adopted father quickly grabbed Lily's attention.

Sirius grinned at Lily, "I didn't exactly have much money available when I was preparing for your birthday, but I felt you would enjoy this anyway. Technically, I should call it a joint present from Remus and I since it was equally his, but it was my idea." He handed her a book sized present wrapped in a royal blue wrapping paper with golden snitches darting over it. Lily grinned at him as she opened it to find a ragged looking homemade book. It was with careful attention that she opened it to find notes written in several different handwriting and pictures held to the pages with spellotape. Lily giggled at the first picture of the Slytherin house table all with red hair and gold robes.

Remus peeked over her shoulder and laughed, "I remember that. That's the Marauders old… logbook I guess you could call it. We kept track of all pranks, spells, potions, and afterwards we put in pictures that we took of the after effects. Some of the ones that nearly backfired on us I think we wrote notes about that on them also." Lily grinned as she started flipping through the pages, ignoring Professor Snape's glare that rested on the two remaining marauders.

Remus laughed at one of the pictures of himself and quickly interrupted her by handing her his own present, "As enjoyable as reading about my own embarrassment would be, I think we need to move on with things. Here you go, dear." Lily took the present from him, thanking him. Once again, it was book sized, but this time wrapped in a simple red wrapping paper. As she suspected, it was a book. It was _A Potter's Guide to the Defense of the Home_ by Arthur F. Potter.

Lily looked up in surprise and asked, "Is this…"

Remus nodded and said, "Your great great grandfather, I believe, but I'm not positive. It was supposed to be handed down the Potter line, but right before he went under the Fidelius your father lent it to me. He felt that there wasn't anything else he could learn from it and he wanted me taken care of, in case the tides turned against the werewolves." He smiled sadly as he was remembering those old days. Lily quickly stood up to give him a hug and thanks. He just hugged her back and nodded, holding back his own tears. She ran her hand along the cover, taking in the texture of what countless relatives of hers must have also touched and felt before her. She sadly handed the book over to Xiel who nodded pointedly at her breakfast tray. She laughed as she picked up a piece of toast to eat as she watched McGonagall make her way over.

Professor McGonagall looked Lily over before handing her another book sized wrapped present and smiled at her. "I do not want to hear about you attempting this without supervision," she said sternly. Lily quirked her eyebrows in surprise at her teacher before tearing open the wrapping paper. There inside was a book on the animagus transformation, along with a step-by-step guide.

"With two marauders and my own mage-craft tutor, I daresay I'll have plenty of supervision. Thank you, Professor," she said, putting the book down. She smiled back at the severe transfiguration professor as she reached over to eat some more of her breakfast. She grinned as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward.

Arthur glanced over at his wife before turning to Lily. "This is really more of a statement than a gift." He handed her a small urn. "It's floo powder to show you that you will always have a home with us should you ever require it."

"Thank you," Lily said, touched by the kind gesture. To the surprise of everyone Professor Snape stepped forward uncomfortably. Lily couldn't help but wonder if he brought a gift because he thought it would be expected or if he had truly wanted to. WIthout a word he handed her the book shaped package and stepped back immediately. She opened the package and was surprised to see a potions book authored by the man himself.

"A princess should not be behind on her studies of the arts of potion making," he said gruffly and waving off her thanks. She nodded, understanding his unspoken meaning. She would study hard to be worthy of his real gift, the gift of a fresh start.

"I do want to thank you for your potion this morning. It really helped," she said suddenly, causing the man to look up at her in surprise. She really has no idea what the potion was for but imagined that she would probably be feeling worse this afternoon if she hadn't had it. Snape stared at her for a moment before nodding at her, accepting her thanks.

Ron quickly stepped forward to lighten the mood. He handed a hastily wrapped tube to Lily and told her, quite ashamedly, that it wasn't much. Lily just smiled at him and unwrapped the present just as happily as her other ones. It was a simple Quidditch poster, but she was just as profuse in her thanks as she was with the most meaningful gifts.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stepped forward with her own gift to Lily. Naturally, it was another book, but this one was the latest edition of an encyclopedia of notable aurors. She had left some bookmarks marking specific pages, which Lily was quick to check out. There smiling pictures of her father, Sirius, and surprisingly enough her mother. Lily's eyes widened as she quickly read over the highlights in the biography.

"My mum was an unspeakable," she whispered, amazed. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, thinking back on times when Lily was inexplicably missing at odd times. Sirius was the first to say anything, speaking what pretty much everyone else was thinking.

"I had no idea, but it makes an odd sort of sense," he said thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Hermione," Lily said to her friend. "I'll have loads of fun looking through this later." Hermione just grinned before she was shoved aside by the twins.

Fred and George were quick to hand over to Lily an unwrapped white cardboard box. Lily eyed them before opening the lid carefully. She just took a moment to peek inside the box before slamming the lid back on and pushed it aside.

"I can't believe you two," she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't even want to know how you did that on such short notice." They just grinned at her before flouncing their way back to their own seats. Ginny also rolled her eyes at them before nervously handing Lily her present. Ginny wouldn't meet Lily's eyes.

Lily just smiled at her as she opened Ginny's gift. It was a simple braided bracelet of red and gold leather cords. Ginny blushed as she explained that she had been learning how to make them this summer. Lily was barely able to thank her before the shy girl had hurried back to her own seat.

Bill shook his head at his little sister before stepping up to Lily handing her an instantly recognizable package. Lily grinned up at him and started unwrapping it slowly.

She turned to her grandmother and impertinently asked, "So… do royalty fly on broomsticks?" Alanna frowned at her and watched as the broomstick was released from the paper.

Bill told Lily, "It's the newest model of the Nimbus. I know your Firebolt is still a really good model, but I thought you might like the new one. Knowing what I know now it's probably a good thing. Everyone knows that Harry Potter had a Firebolt." It was obvious that several of the others in the room hadn't taken the time to realize how many changes that Lily would have to make coming to Hogwarts after Harry leaving.

Charlie just snorted at his brother and stepped forward and handed Lily several brown wrapped packages. "I had just gotten these from the tailor near the preserve when the portkey went off so I didn't have time to wrap them or anything, but I wanted you to have them regardless." Lily blinked at the stack of packages and glanced at Charlie curiously. She didn't even know him that well, even considering the two occasions that she had met him.

Lily started to unwrap the packages, finding a complete dragon hide outfit. As she unwrapped the last package she found that Charlie had given her everything from dragon hide boots to jerkin to gloves.

"Wow, Charlie. I'm not quite sure what to say," she said, stunned at the extent to the gifts from the dragon lover. Charlie just shrugged.

"Really, it's a gift from the preserve to Harry Potter. The dragon that those things came from was a Hungarian Horntail," Charlie said nervously.

Lily blinked at him in surprise before asking, " _My_ Hungarian Horntail?" Charlie grinned at her.

"The very one. She died recently. Took on a bad infection that we couldn't cure in time. You wouldn't believe how long it can take to get a dragon in a position where we can actually treat it. Since she was your dragon in the tournament they all thought you might like to have use of the hide. I traded the left over pieces with the local tailor in exchange for him to fix them up into a set for you. I dare say you'll have to have someone adjust them now." Realizing that he was babbling Charlie stopped and blushed. Lily just stood up and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Charlie. This means a lot to me," she said, grinning at him and ignoring the oddly bright blush he had. Now that all gifts had been given everyone grouped together to have their own conversations. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny drifted over to Lily's chair.

"So, Lily," started Hermione. "What house do you think you'll be in when you're resorted?" Ron looked over at Hermione, astounded.

"Of course he… she'll be in Gryffindor," he exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes and spoke up before Hermione could go off on him again.

"Really, Ron. People do change as they get older, you know," she said, looking at him pointedly, obviously referring to something that was only known between the two of them. Ron blushed and said.

"Of course. Terribly sorry, Lily. So what house do you reckon you'll be in?" Hermione looked between Ron and his little sister, curious as to what had been left unsaid.

"I'd like to think I would be in Gryffindor, but really there's no telling. For all I know the politics involved may have me thinking more like a Slytherin." Lily ignored Ron's spluttering and continued, "Or maybe an intense loyalty to my people might put me in Hufflepuff. The only one I can't see would be Ravenclaw. I don't like studying _that_ much." Lily paused for a moment before whispering, "I wonder…" She frowned for a second and called over to the headmaster.

"Sir, when would I be sorted?" she asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before responding, "I would think that at the feast, right after the first years would be a good time. Why do you ask, my dear?" Lily considered it a moment before answering.

"I was just curious. It's just that… Would I… Do you think that the sorting hat will recognize me?"

"I'm not sure, to be truthful. We've never had this sort of situation come up before, at least, not without a previous headmaster or professor knowing about it."

"But what if it does notice and says something out loud?" she asked, worried. Dumbledore's features took on a kind tone as he tried to soothe her worries.

"That's easily taken care of. I'll have a word with him ahead of time."

"Thank you, professor," said Lily, relieved that her secrets would be kept. Alanna stood, gathering the entire group's attention.

"Lily, I believe it's time to get on with the rest of the planned events today." After Lily stood up and made her way to sit on the chair beside the throne Alanna turned to the others and informed them of her plans for them, "I do believe that Elra has made arrangements with some of Lily's tutors to help you to better understand our customs and traditions. So if you would go with him." She gestured to where Elra was standing by the door, waiting. As they all started to leave the headmaster turned one last time and made short work of the extra chairs that apparently he had created. Alanna nodded to him in acknowledgement before turning to sit in the chair beside the throne. "Now," she said to Lily, "Do you know what is about to happen?"

Lily shook her head, "Not really beyond the fact that you called this the presentation of the gifts."

"Really, the morning was part of this if we want to consider your friends as part of Atlantis. What will happen is that, one by one, different dignitaries and sometimes the commoners will be introduced and they will present their gift to you. Generally, only masters of the crafts, the mayors of the islands, and the leaders of the militia will come. Though on occasion there will be others. Don't worry about remembering who gives what. That will be the job of your aides. They will also compose appropriate thank you notes that you will merely have to sign." Lily nodded, wide eyed at the implications of this occasion. Alanna moved forward to sit down in her own throne beside Lily and watched her for her reactions.

"This is a fair bit more important than I was thinking, apparently," Lily said nervously. Alanna leaned over and patted her hand as she nodded to the guards at the doors to proceed.

"Not to worry, dear. I'll be here to help you out if you need. It really is straightforward. It's extremely important for these people to get to know you, however. They will be bringing news of you to their own islands, islands that you may not be able to get to visit for several months. And you _will_ be their queen, never fear that. The sword proved that the first time we visited the coronation chamber. What happened this morning is merely a delay." Lily just swallowed as she noticed that outside the large doors was a long line of people.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it," she whispered to Alanna while trying to calm herself and project an image of happiness and benevolence.

"You won't notice after a while," Alanna assured her as the first of the mayors were introduced. It wasn't long until everything became a routine as each new mayor and assorted companions were introduced. The only change in the monotony was when Mayor Elric strode in with his family. There was no sign of the teasing elder gentleman this time as he presented a gift of their finest glass vases. It was a relief for Lily when all fifteen mayors had been shown in and departed. To her, the master craftsmen were much more interesting as they had brought the best of their handiwork as gifts.

She realized that the population had been apparently informed about her leaving to go back to Hogwarts when the master woodcrafter had brought a large trunk that was expertly crafted and bore the seal of Atlantis on it with a stylized L burned into the wood underneath it. The master diver had presented her with the largest pearl she had ever seen, evidently the largest pearl of the past year's harvest. The master glass crafter had given her several pouches that contained a glass figurine, each of the different native animals found around the island.

The best surprise to her was when Master Blacksmith Oir walked in with a little child beside him, apparently his orphaned niece Anya. Inwardly, Lily decided that this was the child she had seen peeking from behind a door when she rode through the town.

"Master Oir, it is good to see you again," greeted Lily, careful to keep her tone low lest the others outside think that he had more favor with her than they.

"Princess," he said simply as he bowed and held out a small but simple wooden trunk bound in thin strips of iron. One of her aides stepped forward to accept the gift for her and brought it forward, opening it for her to see its contents. Lily sat forward and reached into the trunk; inside were several fist sized animals crafted from what was obviously metal, most likely iron. In their detail, they were more elaborate than even the glass crafter's figurines. Lily gasped as she looked at the different ones in the trunk. There was a dog, a wolf, a stag, and a delicate looking lily. She looked up at Oir in surprise.

She shook herself out of her reverie as she told him, "These are quite lovely, Master Oir. Just what I knew you would be capable of. Thank you." Underneath the dark skin a faint hint of pink could be seen as he bowed and turned to leave. His niece refused to go and insisted on walking up to Lily. Lily smiled and got up from her throne and crouched to in front of the little girl.

"And what is your name, dear?" Lily asked as kindly as she could.

"Anya, your majesty," she said. She blinked shyly as she held up a box that she had somehow kept hidden. "I wanted to give you this. Happy Birthday." Lily blinked in surprise and glanced over to her grandmother who wasn't helpful in the least. Lily took the box and lifted the lid carefully. Inside, curled up was an obviously much beloved kitten. Lily looked at the little girl and the gobsmacked expression on Master Oir's face. That told her everything she needed.

"This is a lovely kitten, Anya," Lily said gently. "I'm afraid I don't have time to take care of a little kitten right now though, especially when I go back to school in about a month." Anya's face fell as she thought her gift was being rejected. "I have an idea. Would you be willing to take care of her for me?" The girl's face shown with joy and Lily smiled at her. It was obvious to her that Anya was ecstatic to keep her kitten and be able to give her beloved princess a gift at the same time. Oir looked like he wanted to say something, but was concerned about speaking up. Lily just nodded to him, showing him that it was okay. As the two made their way out of the room Lily sat back down in her throne.

Alanna leaned over and proudly whispered, "Well done." Lily smiled over at her grandmother. Perhaps her error from a couple weeks ago really had been forgiven. The good feelings in her heart at that moment made her feel more prepared to deal with the other half of the presentation.

Lily yawned as she left Bremat in the gardens and made her way up to her grandmother's receiving room. She was exhausted. Bremat had decided that she was capable enough with her knives to start doing mock fights with him. He had been brutal. Apparently he had decided that having a group of his most highly trained soldiers as personal guards wasn't enough to slack off on her physical training.

She was also hungry. Alanna had decided that because of their late start that lunch could be taken during her history and customs lesson which apparently had delighted her tutor no end and she decided that it was time to teach Lily the Atlantean version of table manners. Not that she had actually been allowed to eat all that much. She wondered for a bit where her friends had disappeared to. She hadn't seen any of her guests since the first part of the presentation of gifts.

"Lily!" came a voice from behind her. Lily turned to see her grandmother heading her way with her advisors following behind her. "I'm glad I caught up with you. You need to get changed. Your clothes should already be laid out for you, but your attendants should be there anyway. I need you to meet me in my receiving room afterwards."

"What's going on?"

"We're just running a bit late with things. My receiving room opens out onto the balcony that overlooks the Palace courtyard. We'll be presenting you to the people from there." Lily quirked an eyebrow at her grandmother.

"I remember someone telling me that royalty is never late, everyone is just early," she quoted airily before turning on her heel and following Xiel and the guard back to her rooms. She didn't miss her grandmother's hearty laugh.

It was just a bare thirty minutes of hasty work on the part of her attendants that Lily found herself standing next to her grandmother on the balcony waving at the crowd before. There was no talking between the two as they were both too choked up with emotion to speak.

That and the crowd was cheering too loudly to hear anyone say anything.


	11. Chapter 10: Correspondence

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.**_

 **Correspondence**

 _Dear Gang,_

 _I hope you don't mind, but I'm just going to copy this first letter. Adora is finally old enough to be able to take my letters out and make it back again. I'm not certain whether she'll know when to pick up your letters. If she doesn't show up a day or so after you write them, I suppose the headmaster may be willing to ask Fawkes to bring them. It shouldn't hurt to try at least._

 _On to what's been going on lately, you wouldn't believe just how busy grandmother and my advisors are keeping me. Every morning or so they have me meeting people or holding "court" with grandmother. At least Bremat has decided that now that I'm the confirmed princess I don't need to have as intense lessons in using those stupid daggers. It seems that he's more interested in keeping the "troops" trained then me. Not that he's decreased the intensity of our training; he just hasn't increased it any. Thank goodness. He's brutal in those lessons of his. Instead of the increase they have me riding through the city every afternoon meeting the citizens and basically being seen. Sometimes it's fun, but usually it's just tiring, especially afterwards, when Bremat has me going through my exercises. Anya takes great pride in showing me that kitten of hers every time we go by Oir's place on the main road. She's just so adorable; I can't help but want to give her a big hug every time I see her._

 _Get this, Hermione. They don't use potions at all regularly here. Merinia has been all over that potions book that Professor Snape gave me for my birthday. Apparently ever since my people removed themselves from the rest of the wizarding world they never created any new potions. Most of the known potions ingredients at the time weren't even native to the islands so even if they remembered how to make those potions, they wouldn't have the ingredients for them anyway. I think she's already talked to one of my aides about getting an owl order catalogue from any apothecary that we stop at._

 _Oh, and guess what else? We have our own sports here, too. I know, Hermione, I was stupid not to believe that my people wouldn't have come up with something to amuse themselves. Anyway, you know how Spain has the running of the bulls? We have something similar. Well, sort of anyway. Every year all the intelligent animals have a race through the streets of town. The goal apparently is to be riding the winner. The trick is that most of the animals refuse to be mounted before the race begins and try to be without a rider until the very end. Not quite quidditch, but it still seems fun. Especially some of the practice races and contests in between._

 _Anyway, how are you guys? I've really missed all of you. I can't wait until I'm allowed to visit, or Hogwarts, whichever comes first._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I still can't believe what all has happened in such a short amount of time. Just think when we go back to Hogwarts you could be rooming with me._

 _Oh, and before I forget, please pass my thanks on to your grandmother. This paper that the headmaster assigned us was made so much easier with their help. Ron overheard his mum and dad talking and apparently the headmaster is considering sending the best and most accurate papers to the newspapers. I think he was mainly talking about ours, since we have the best information available. Just in case, do you think I ought to add in a section about the appropriate ways to greet and socialize with royalty?_

 _Have you finished your assignments yet? Do you still have to in your new role? No matter what you probably ought to anyway. It's good practice and may make a better impression as your new identity._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Along with the supply list Dumbledore also sent me a list of assignments. I haven't finished them yet (I know you were going to ask), but I did notice that he left off the one on Atlantis. I would say that you should include anything that you feel might help, knowing the headmaster's intentions. Honestly, it isn't going to mean anything to those following the nonsense about blood purity because they will believe that you wouldn't know what you're talking about._

 _Come to think about it, I would love to see their reactions to a muggle-born being right. Especially when grandmother comes to visit._

 _The rest of the assignments are easy enough, but my tutors are helping me put an Atlantean spin on them. Just because_ I _know what our beloved teachers mean by the assignments doesn't mean a born and bred Atlantean Princess would. Professor Snape's assignment alone sparked an hour long debate between my magic tutor and her guild._

 _Grandmother hasn't said anything, but I think she is pushing for Dumbledore to give me my own room when we get to Hogwarts. I hope not. I would prefer to be able to hang out with you guys in the common room. Of course, the blasted sorting hat might not even place me in Gryffindor anyway, but I have to hope._

 _Could you help me with some wizarding world research? The grounds keeper is wanting me to find out where wizarding gardeners get their plants from. I could be wrong but I think he and Merinia are plotting to plant special gardens for potions ingredients. Which means next summer they'll probably be tutoring me on Herbology also. I'm guessing they are looking for some sort of magical greenhouse, but I have no idea. I should probably ask Mrs. Weasley but I thought you might like to know also._

 _I can't wait to see you guys. Grandmother, Sirius, and the headmaster have been plotting and I think it has to do with my Diagon Alley trip. Hopefully I'll be able to stay at the Burrow for a bit._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _Princess of Atlantis,_

 _As a governor of the School Board at Hogwarts, it has come to my attention that you will be joining us at our fine institution in the upcoming school year. While I am continuing to support the expansion of our available curriculum, Hogwarts has a wide variety of areas of study that you should find fascinating. Unfortunately most of the students and staff have little experience with royalty and peerage. If you find yourself in need of companionship on a more refined level, my son, Draco, is also attending the school and will be fully capable of associating on your level. I will also make sure that he is available to you should you ever need a companion or escort._

 _If you need anything, either in preparation for your visit or while in attendance, do not hesitate to reach out to me. You may also owl Draco if you wish._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Lucius Malfoy  
Lord of House Malfoy_

 _Your Majesty,_

 _I do hope that my letter does not intrude on your time. I know you must be a very important and busy person. I shall try to keep my missive brief._

 _My parents have recently confirmed that you will be joining me at Hogwarts this coming school year. While our family has been separated from Atlantis for many generations, we have neither forgotten nor broken our ties with Atlantis. I would like to offer you my support, friendship, and even my fealty should you require it while at Hogwarts._

 _Your Servant,_

 _Daphne Greengrass  
Daughter of the House of Greengrass_

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Or should I greet you as Princess now? This feels so odd. I had to start over again because I put Harry on the paper first. I can't imagine how it's going to be when you come back over here. Hermione just reminded me that we wouldn't be sharing rooms anymore. Is it really weird being a girl? I can't really imagine sharing rooms with Hermione._

 _Look at it this way, mate, you'll never have a late assignment again._

 _Ron_

 _Dear Ron,_

 _You and me both, mate. I have days where this change really messes with my thinking and then there are days where it feels like I have been this way all my life. And when you throw the Princess thing on top of it… My life is just weird. But that is certainly nothing new._

 _Hermione is going to love me, thinking that I am on top of my assignments and everything. Truth is, grandmother has all of these aides and assistants for me. They take care of keeping track of due dates and assignments and even schedule times for study. My whole life is planned out for me. They even schedule free time. Even though half of this "free time" is already planned out by having new "friends" scheduled to drop by._

 _Being a girl is certainly different. I'm learning things about Atlantean culture that I might not have otherwise. Like bedrooms are off limits to the opposite gender. Apparently the fact I have a sitting room attached to my bedroom is not a royalty thing, it is an Atlantis thing. Even a parent will only go into a child's room in the most dire emergencies. Xiel came into my room whenever he needed to get me up in the morning, but not now. He waits for someone to go in for him._

 _You would not believe some of the letters I have been receiving. Apparently Adora has learned how to know when someone has written a letter to me. I know grandmother told me that past allies would seek me out, but I had no idea just who all would write to me._

 _Lily_

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I hope my letter finds you well. I have been working hard on my assignments to make sure that I do not embarrass the Atlantean name in your classroom. My tutors are actually becoming the tutored it seems. They do not practice much in the way of potions as many of the ingredients used are not available here. My magic tutor and Master Thaka are wanting me to find out how wizarding gardeners find domesticated plants for their gardens. I was hoping that you might be willing to help me answer their questions. You can either tell me and I'll pass the message along, or you can reach out to Merinia herself. She said it was alright, but you'll need to send your letters with Fawkes or with Adora when she comes by._

 _I had another reason for writing. I've received two letters so far, one from Mr. Malfoy and one from Daphne Greengrass. I was hoping that you might have some insight on how I should treat them? I can imagine Mr. Malfoy's intentions, but as I am not supposed to know him I am working with grandmother on how to respond. But I was hoping that since she is one of your Slytherins you might be able to give me some idea on where Daphne stands. Thanks._

 _Your Student,_

 _Lily-Anne  
Princess of Atlantis_

 _Dear Lily-Anne,_

 _I hope I'm not being presumptuous by writing, but I wondered if anyone managed to get the dragon-hide sized properly or not. If you need me to I can take them back to our local tailor, although they may question the fit._

 _Ron told me about the races your people have. One of my co-workers has an interest in unicorns and the like and I was wondering which breeds do you have there that take part in these races?_

 _Take care,_

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I still can't believe the present you gave me. It really is too much, but it does give me a sense of satisfaction after having had to face her in the tournament. The palace tailors just brought them back to me today and they all fit perfectly now. I think Merinia was considering storing some spells in them. You would think by the way they treat me that I'm made of crystal or something. At least Bremat teaches me to protect myself in addition to working with the guards to let them protect me best._

 _I had to do a little bit of research before I was able to answer your question. It's mainly the unicorns that take part in the races. I think the winged horses and unicorns have a harder time keeping up because of the wind resistance. Anyway, I had to find out just what sorts of unicorns we had. They use different names for the breeds, but there are only two so that makes it a bit easier. The most common is the Brekzs. There's bunches of those all over the island. I think they are the same as the unicorns we studied at Hogwarts._

 _According to grandmother, though the Atlantis Army has a mounted retinue that are mounted on what she called War Unicorns and War Pegasi. I haven't seen one yet so I'm not sure of the difference. I think the War Unicorns are just those winged unicorns that I've seen around. It might just be a difference in training though. I'll let you know when I find out. I'm supposed to be touring the army sometime soon. I'm not sure when though._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_


	12. Chapter 11: Dignitary Ball

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. This picks up after the Goblet of Fire. Yes, I've read all the books. I just choose to disregard certain deaths.**_

 **Dignitary Ball**

"Is this really necessary?" Lily asked, annoyed. She frowned as she stood by one of the posts of her bed as her attendants, pushed, pulled, adjusted, and moved things about her.

"Of course, my lady. They are expecting a princess of Atlantis and we are giving them this. This is a traditional costume worn by Atlantean high society."

"I know that. You've told me that before. But does it have to be so revealing?" Lily complained. She had been outfitted early on with what looked like a rough version of a sports bra and long, tight skirt, both blue but shimmering with a sea green color. Over that was a black, net-like gown that had bits of shells, crystals, gems, and pearls all attached with elaborate embroidery depicting all sorts of different scenes and creatures. Her attendants were attaching still more random items to the netting. Random to her, at least.

"This particular gasha is a recreation of one of Princess Anne's favorites. Citizens still tell stories about her first public appearance wearing it. My gran used to tell us stories about the pictures on it. Princess Anne had a wonderful love for animals and she showed it in all of her gashas. Gran told me that Princess Anne designed all her own gashas. It's a tradition of sorts. You'll probably create your own eventually too," gushed Brianna as she helped Vatee prepare Lily's appearance. Vatee frowned from her position behind Lily, adjusting her hairstyle underneath the veil of the gasha.

"That's all well and good for at home, but couldn't we find something a bit more conservative for this thing? This is the Ministry of Magic for Merlin's sake. I'd rather not be half naked in front of them. It's full of stodgy old men." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Vatee snorted as she fastened another gem to the veil.

"All of which were young men at one time and probably have or have had a child at some time. Be at ease, princess," eased Brianna as she settled the golden circlet on top of the veil, causing Vatee to huff at her again. Brianna just rolled her eyes at the exacting attendant as she fastened bracelets and anklets made of links of tiny delicate shells. She started humming a lively tune to herself as she picked out a few pearl hairpins with animal designs on the heads. Lily squinted her eyes and could just pick out the details of several different dragon designs before the pins disappeared into Vatee's hands and presumably into her hair. Lily just sighed in frustration as she waited impatiently until she was allowed to move.

"There," announced Brianna after securing a pair of slippers on Lily's feet and clapping her hands happily. "All done!" Lily sighed gratefully and moved off to the mirror to survey their handiwork. She did look quite beautiful, nothing like what she had managed by herself without their help in the past. She admired the look of the pins in her hair, sticking out through the veil showing off the carved pearl animals. She nodded her head in approval, the pleased looks on the two women's faces not lost on her.

"Well done, ladies." Brianna giggled while Vatee merely nodded her appreciation. Lily took a deep breath and left the room, only to be greeted by Xiel, one of the protectors that he didn't know, and Charlie Weasley. Lily raised an eyebrow at them, especially Charlie standing there in tailored dress robes. Xiel hastily explained.

"Bill was going to go with you in his position as Protector while his brother Charlie has volunteered to be your escort. However, we thought it might be suspicious right now to have two members of the Weasley family at one time." Lily nodded, understanding now her attendants' foresight of placing the dragon hairpins. "We all felt that it would be more appropriate. As it would be highly inappropriate if I were there as your escort. It was nearly as inappropriate as the list of suggested escorts the ministry sent us." Lily simply nodded again, reluctantly accepting that another decision had been taken from her.

"Very well," she said. "What are we to expect tonight?"

"From what I can glean from the scant details available, you will be seated at the head table, probably with Fudge himself. Unfortunately, as a princess you are on equal level with him, otherwise we would have our own table. Before dinner there will be all sorts of speeches from different officials, presumably welcoming Atlantis back. Naturally, you'll need to remark upon them. I've written up some generic note cards that I will adjust as we hear from the speakers, after that should be dinner and after that, dancing. After two or so hours of the dancing we should be able to politely remove ourselves from the building." Lily just nodded and reached a hand out to Charlie who immediately came forward and placed her hand on his arm.

"That reminds me, I needed to instruct you on one more thing," Xiel said, stopping them from heading out of the room. "Merinia told me that she hasn't gone over traveling etiquette yet as she hadn't expected to need it yet. She wanted me to be sure that you understood that Atlantean magic likely works differently from your regular wizard magic that you learn at Hogwarts. You have been here long enough to have begun building your magic reservoirs up. The land of Atlantis works something like a grounding so this topic hasn't come up yet. However once you are away from Atlantis it could be dangerous." Lily stared at Xiel, a small amount of fear traveling through her.

"Dangerous? How?" Lily glanced over at Charlie, becoming alarmed at the thought of harming a member of her honorary family.

"It's not really dangerous as long as certain protections are taken." Xiel nodded to a pair of white gloves that were tucked into the protectors belt and tapped a similar pair that he held. "Anyone who has the opportunity to have physical contact with you would need to keep a barrier. And you would need to be sure not to make any unexpected contact." Lily frowned as she considered the implications.

"So, no shaking of hands and the like," she guessed smiling. "I hate stuff like that anyway."

"My understanding is that your reservoirs of magic are not quite full yet so it would not be devastating _yet_. Just dangerous." The emphasis was not lost of Lily.

"Wouldn't it be simpler for me to have gloves instead of everyone else," Lily asked as they made their way out into the hall and made they way to the entry hall.

"It might, but it is against policy for any magic wielder to wear gloves," Xiel said. "They interfere with magic use…. Obviously." Lily frowned, but could not argue that if the gloves protected others from her magic then they would also stop purposeful magic also.

"I guess that makes sense," she said begrudgingly.

"Most policies do," Xiel chuckled, teasing Lily as he nodded to the guards to open the main doors for them. Lily was not completely surprised to see the same coach that had been used to pick her up in Surrey to begin with. The carriage had a team of four winged unicorns and was flanked by two mounted warriors.

"If you knew the British Ministry of Magic you would understand me expecting policies that don't make sense," Lily griped as Charlie dutifully assisted her into the carriage. That also grated on her nerves a bit. She didn't need anyone's assistance. But she knew that Xiel would just tell her that would be another policy violation.

"Percy would disagree," Charlie said cheerfully as he climbed into the coach behind her.

"That is likely, the prat probably would," she agreed as she settled into her seat and watched as Xiel settled into the coach. Xiel passed the gloves over to Charlie as he pulled his own pair from some hidden pocket somewhere. As soon as they both had them pulled on Xiel thumped the wall to let the drive know they were ready.

"So we can't even leave until they are on?" Lily asked curiously.

Xiel shrugged and simply said, "Policy." Lilly rolled her eyes and just sat back in her seat. She didn't feel ready for this at all and was cursing in her mind whoever thought it was a good idea. She was grateful that the traveling didn't take long. It wasn't long before the coach rocked them forward as it came to a stop. The door was opened and Lily saw the protector standing at the door, waiting. Xiel and Charlie got out first, the latter turning to take her hand as she climbed out of the coach.

"I'm quite capable of getting out on my own," Lily muttered as she took a good look around. They were not in front of the ministry of magic but in front of some large building, possibly even someone's home. The manor house was lit up by fairy lights all over the garden. Even though it had been light out when they left, the glory of time zones and the great distance made it after dark here.

"Policy," Xiel said cheerfully, well aware that Lily hated that explanation. "And image, but that still goes back to policy," he explained.

"Well let's get this over with," she said sullenly as she tucked her hand onto Charlie's protected arm. She realized now that despite the summer weather that all three of them had robes or uniforms that had long sleeves, aside from the protector who didn't even have gloves on. Lily could just guess that it meant the he was able to use magic.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by this" Lily pondered the architecture of the large manor house. It was certainly larger than any home she had ever been in while she had been Harry. Xiel pondered the house for a moment before commenting.

"The image you are projecting is one of a princess that has been born and raised in the Crystal Palace," Xiel commented idly. He eyed the little fairy lights as they started up the stairs to the door of the home.

"So intrigued by detail, not size or elegance," she muttered quietly as they approached the doorman.

"Princess Lily-Anne of Atlantis and party," Xiel announced as he offered the invitation to the doorman. The man immediately bowed to Lily. Immediately upon straightening he opened the door for them after handing the announcement card to the butler inside.

"Announcing, Princess Lily-Anne of Atlantis, escorted by Charles Weasley." She just watched, amused, as almost the entire room turned to watch her carefully glide down the two steps into the entry hall that seemed to have been enlarged as a ballroom. She had just stepped onto the main floor when the minister stepped forward.

"Welcome to our little piece of the wizarding world, princess," he greeted, smiling at her with an oily false smile. She offered him a small smile in return, still unsure of herself. "If you would follow me through to the dining hall, we can exchange goodwill speeches after our meal." He gestured to the grand doors at the end of the large room. At Lily's nod he led them across the crowded ballroom floor, through the doors, and into a large dining room. Confused, Lily turned to Charlie.

"Is this… structure normal for houses like these? It does not seem… practical." She hoped that sounded in character enough.

"This is a ministry building that we use for many different functions. The rooms can be moved around to fit what we need it for," the minister said proudly as he directed them to a long table on a dais. Lily bravely smiled even though she wanted to glare at the little man. She did _not_ want to be put on display like that.

"Ah," she said simply, glancing back at Xiel before continuing. "We like to keep our rooms where we put them." She could see Xiel bite back an amused grin, making her much more at ease with the situation.

"Yes… well… I supposed there is more of an adventurous spirit on our side of the water," Fudge said, recovering from being blindsided by her comment. Lily nearly rolled her eyes. _Adventurous? In what life time?_

Charlie gallantly pulled out Lily's chair for her that had been indicated by the minister, seating her, before sitting down opposite of her from Fudge. Xiel took his place beside Charlie, not liking the seating arrangement, but there was nothing for it aside from insulting the minister, which they didn't want to do so early in the game. Lily sat there quietly as the room began to fill with all of the other guests that had filled the entry hall ballroom.

"A little adventure is good," she said idly, unsure of how to continue the conversation. "But then again, as protected as they keep me in the palace, this is an adventure for me." She offered the minister a small smile, ignoring the snort of contained laughter to her side.

"I would imagine that any heir to a throne would feel the same way," the minister commented, though he seemed to be more envious of the concept of having a palace.

"Maybe once our borders are opened I might convince my grandmother to host a… ball also," she said, not really wanting to make an offer, but was fairly certain it would be expected.

"I'm sure it would be the event of the century, princess," Fudge said, smiling over at her. Seeing that all of the guests were seated, Fudge nodded to the head house elf standing at the side of the room. Almost immediately all of the tables became laden with plates of seasoned fish and vegetables. After receiving a nod from the protector who had likely magically checked for poisons, Lily sampled a small bite of the fish. It did not have as vibrant of flavour as the fish from Atlantis, but it was still decent. She dutifully ate her meal and made small compliments that were expected. She noted that the courses of the meal were out of order from what she had been taught. The soup and salad should have come before the main course, not afterwards.

After they had finished their desert course, Fudge stood up, gathering the attention of the entire hall. Lily tuned him out the instant he started talking political talk. She hated it. She knew she would have to start listening and understanding, but she really hated the falseness of politics. At least that's how she felt about the ministry of magic. She never got that feeling from any of the mayors or her grandmother.

Sudden applause dragged her out of her musing. She smiled over at Fudge and stood up, just as Charlie passed over a couple note cards that Xiel had been working on during the minister's speech. It seemed to be nothing but good will comments, all the while hinting at future relations but without actually promising anything. Pure drivel to Lily, but Fudge seemed to be glowing. She managed to make it through the impromptu speech fairly successfully, if the applause was anything to go by. Fudge stood also and invited everyone to return to the other room for an evening of dancing.

Charlie rose from his seat and held his hand out to her, offering her a playful, yet politically correct, bow. Lily smiled at him and accepted his hand and walked with him out of the room, following the minister and his wife. As soon as they entered the main room the band, that Lily had not seen the first time, began playing something similar to a waltz. Just a few minutes into the painful dance Charlie leaned forward to whisper into Lily's ear.

"This might go a little easier if you let me lead," he whispered, grinning at his younger companion. Lily flushed scarlet and started to pay more attention to the dance steps, having forgotten that her role in dancing had changed since she learned. "Better."

"Sorry, Charlie," she said quietly and allowed him to guide her through the steps of the dance.

"It's alright," he said, smiling at her playfully. "It happens to everyone… who switches from one gender to another." Lily groaned and shook her head. She did allow herself to relax and enjoy the dance. They stayed on the floor for two more dances after that before Lily begged off to have a drink and rest. Lily found herself surrounded by Xiel and her Protector while Charlie collected drinks for the both of them.

The screaming took them all by surprise.

Within moments of the first scream, Lily found herself pressed to the floor with Xiel physically covering her. She could hear curses being thrown about liberally and was quite surprised to not be disturbed by any of it. Dragging her Gryffindor courage from out of the Slytherin hole it had crawled into, she peeked up to look at what was happening.

Beyond a blue haze she could see the utter chaos of the room. Pureblood supremacists were running about either screaming in terror or screaming curses. The death eater cloaks were a little too well known for her comfort.

"Stay down, princess," instructed the Protector who pressed his hand against her back as he held the other up, causing a hazy blue shield around the three of them. Charlie stood on the outside of the bubble, holding a shield of his own, red. He was also returning fire on anyone who dared throw a curse in their direction.

Lily allowed herself to be pushed back to the floor and just laid there, almost hugging the cold marble beneath her. She couldn't help but compare her situation now with her training on Atlantis. She wondered how far she would have to sink into the earth before she could touch Atlantis. She also wondered if she had been on Atlantis if she could have asked the ground itself to stun the death eaters.

 _?_

Lily blinked in surprise. The questioning feeling almost felt like at home when she first tried to talk to Atlantis. Curious she tried to push her consciousness into the ground beneath her, having to travel through the marble and foundation stones.

 _Can you feel the bad people up here,_ she asked of the ground.

 _What is bad?_ Lily blinked in surprise. The actual words were not what she had expected.

 _Bad are the ones hurting the others._ Lily frowned for a moment. _The ones making pain._ It was as simple as she could make it. She thought briefly of Charlie. _Not the ones trying to stop them._

 _Stop how?_ Lily frowned. That was a good question.

 _Stun them until we can get help to imprison them._ She could almost feel the earth beneath her thinking before sending her positive feelings.

"Thank you," she whispered out loud, right before the hall began to grow silent. Lily looked up, pleased to see that the death eaters, and a few others, had all been mysteriously stunned. All around her stood confused members of high society. She shook off her protector's hand and pulled herself to her feet, wobbling slightly from her use of her magic as a conduit. Xiel immediately jumped up to steady her. Her eyes roamed over the hall before picking her target.

"Minister Fudge!" She glared at him as he hurried over, presumably to make sure she was alright. "How could you let something like this happen?" Charlie attempted to hide a grin as he stepped beside Xiel, still ever watchful for additional danger.

"Just wait til her Grandmother finds out," he whispered gleefully.


End file.
